


Sanders Sides Vampire AU

by ItsNotAPhaseMom666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Feminine Virgil, Fluff, I really like this fandom and the fact its not toxic like most others, Logan and Roman are upset, M/M, Multi, Patton just wants everyone to get along, Smut, Someone give Virgil a hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Sex, Virgil just wants love, and Logan just wants his Crofters, body issues, hunter logan patton and roman, purebreed virgil, slight talk of anorexia, the fact thats a tag is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAPhaseMom666/pseuds/ItsNotAPhaseMom666
Summary: Virgil was left by his clan at a park when he was five. Only to be discovered and Adopted by a young woman married to a vampire hunter. He grew up with an older adopted kind brother and grew to make friends with his brothers BFF's Logan and Roman only to ruin it all fifteen years later when he came out of the attic confessing he was a vampire. Read about the heartbreak, betrayal, misunderstandings, passion, and angst to find out if Virgil gets the happy ever after he always dreamed of.(This is my first fanfic on here so please go easy on me >.<)





	1. Sweet Dreams Aren't made of These

**_Virgil didn't mean for it to go like this, He thought if he was honest maybe his friends wouldn't try and kill him but no. He should have known I mean coming out, as a vampire-to vampire hunters!? Smooth Virgil, really smooth._  **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where am I," I yawned, "mmmhm?" I hummed tasting something nice and sweet in my mouth...Did Roman poor maple syrup in my mouth while I was asleep or something? I sat up confused before screaming and stumbling back,

"OH MY GOD-OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I scram panicking at the sight of Patton's dead and lifeless body, that laid before me with a look of terror forever frozen on his face.

There was Blood everywhere on the carpet on the walls...On...On me...I cradled the lifeless Patton crying hard and ugly, No matter how hard I tried to wipe my hands the blood wouldn't come off...

I froze sniffling once I noticed his throat was ripped out... that's the source of all this blood...

The wound wasn't a clean cut. No blade could have done it. there were no wild animals inside either...well... _no_.

_It...it couldn't have been me._

_**'Who are you kidding my dear Virgil...You know you did it. His blood is on YOUR hands after all.'** _

Stop that...! that's not my name! your not real! Your long gone, you all made sure of that when you ditched me. Nothing your saying or showing me right now could possibly be real because I would never hurt Patton!" I hissed clutching my head as a headache from my crying began to develop. stray tears continued to fall as I petted and tangled my fingers in Patton's hair in denial he was dead... and that I had... I had killed him. 

**_' You killed him, you can't get yourself out of this one either, just wait for the others to get here. They're going to find out who and what you are!'_ **

"Shut up! I didn't kill him, I'd never hurt Patton and they know that. Your just lying, and your fucking with my head...get out..." I hissed once more beginning to loose what little patients I had. 

GET OUT RIGHT NOW.

"GET OUT!" I scram in rage my voice being more deep and demonic almost, I covered my mouth startled and tried to once more wiped my bloody hands on the carpet to get Patton's blood off to no avail.

Patton is not dead he can't be dead. This is all just a nightmare... a very bad nightmare that will most likely give me a heart attack and kill me. Oh god please just make this end... It feels to real.

'Oh he's dead. You made sure of that when you sucked him dry killer.' 

I looked at his neck examining his torn out throat closer and my eyes widened, fang holes were deep in the bite...I licked my teeth and winced, my fangs were out...

but there was this taste...It was so sweet, like cotton candy or butterscotch...I tasted it earlier too. when I woke up- Oh...

My hands...my clothes...all bloody...the taste in my mouth...I did it!  I really did it...!? Shit, No...No! I ate last week...!

I crawled over and hugged his body close and began to cry some more and blubber apologize in grief.

I winced, my fangs they were...growing!?

They went out of my mouth similar to walrus's tucks...they didn't stop there either, they kept growing! my fangs ached as they rapidly grew making me whine in discomfort they began moving towards the door...

"ANXIETY!?" Roman yelled through the door banging on it...Oh no...!

"Anxiety, what is wrong!?" Logan shouted concerned. My fangs grew faster making me cry out,

"I-Im so sorry pat...I don't know if I did this to you or not but...Im...Im so sorry." I whispered sniffling as I petted his head brushing his hair out of his eyes. I frowned noticing my razor sharp nails had also came out... I carefully shut his eyes still crying as Logan and Roman fought against the locked door. My fangs were drawing closer...I tried pulling on them in a sad attempt to maybe stop them but no luck.

"ANXIETY...ANXIETY! IM COMMING IN!" before I had a chance to say or do anything, Roman broke the door down, I looked up covered in blood crying slightly with these damned fangs out. As they looked at me in pure horror and confusion.

I know what they were thinking because I had the same thought too.

'A  ** _MONSTER_**.'

"What...What happened?" Logan asked in disbelief staring at me as I cuddled Patton crying and shaking. "I-I don't know...I don't know what happened..." I breathed harder. 

**_'Why are you trying to lie? we all know what you've done.'_ **

"...H-He killed Patton! HE'S ONE OF THEM... LOOK AT HIM, HE'S A BEAST. HE HAS THE DISGUSTINGLY PASTY WHITE SKIN,BEASTLY FANGS, AND DANGEROUSLY SHARP CLAWS..." Roman hissed as logan examined me frowning more and more.

"How..How could you do this to us- to him?" he breathed out looking betrayed.

"I didn't do this...!" I cried out backing up against the wall with my hands up wincing when my fangs began to grow faster aiming themselves at Roman and Logan as they continued to grow longer and longer nearly reaching them...!

"Yeah, Sure. You vampires are all lying bastards..." Roman growled running out and then back with his katanna, my eyes widened and I stopped breathing...Oh my god. Im going to fucking die right now...!

"R-Roman please...it's me...! Its Anxiety-!" I begged as they stepped closer and I scrambled out the window and onto the roof,I ran towards the large old satellite pole and began to climb down as quick as possible then I ran into the woods. I don't want to die like this...! I don't want them to hate me! But they do...Why am I still running? 'That's right...' I did it...I should o-own up to this right...But then they'll kill me!

' _ **You killed Patton and he didn't want to die.**_ '

CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE DECEIT? God Im so fucking selfish...no wonder. I was born a monster and i'll die one too. Im so stupid, how could I ever think I could live like a human? It was only a matter of time...

' ** _Yes...Yes!_** '

'I think I should die.'

 _ **'Yes, Yes you should! Over there, under the weeping willow tree!**_ ' I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP-

"LOGAN COME ON HE'S GETTING AWAY. WE'LL MOURN PATTON WHEN IT'S DEAD." Roman yelled off in the distance.

"on second thought..." I mumbled going over to sit under the tree quietly waiting for my impending death, tears flowed from my eyes as I ugly cried not even trying to cover my sounds, my fangs still grew and stretched towards where Roman and Logan were chasing after me. "Roman! Logan! Please stop!" I panted my voice quaking as they appeared in my sight of vision my fangs chasing after them, one fang for each boy... I cried from the pain holding onto them as they ached. Just kill me already...! Im tired of living like this. 

"No you beast. You killed him!" Logan hissed coming up behind me dodging my fang his tall slender form looking terrifying in the shadows of the night.

"YOU KILLED PATTON! YOUR DEAD TO US YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER." Roman scram jumping over the other fang distracting me as Logan pinned me to the tree. Roman smirked and unsheathing his katana making me begin to hyperventilate. The fear of death hit me once more as I sucked in a breath ready to die. I knew this is what I deserved, I've probably drank enough blood to have killed several people.

 ** _'Yes...Yes... Watch and take note. Your an animal Virgil, a beast with urges that need to be taken care of, and when you try and pretend that your not and neglect said urges well...others will only suffer because you thought you could be something your not._** ' he cackled. 

I gasped clawing at Logan's hand as he lifted me up against the tree.  'Don't touch me Logan, Im Disgusting... I deserve this. I deserve all of this...Im sorry Patton.' I gave up my struggle "K-Kill me..." I gagged out.

"Gladly." They spoke in union until my fangs impaled them both in the chest. Logan crushed my neck hard silently screaming and roman dropped his blade as I looked on in horror, I-I killed them all...I killed them all! Murderer...monster...freak...beast...VAMPIRE! I scram crying and picked up Romans katana plunging it into my chest repeatedly stabbing myself- and then everything went black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My strained voice wailed and shrieked as I woke...I looked up and scram seeing a terrified  Patton looking over me. 'Hes alive!?' I  shrieked again  
trying to back away tripping a bit on the chains around my arms and legs. oh thank god...it was a nightmare...a cruel cruel nightmare...

for now at least.

'Yeah, and now its time to face the even crueler reality...' I breathed quickly again panicking as little black dots began appearing in my vision, No no no...I don't   
want to experience that again...stop it Virgil calm down! If you don't stop we'll have a panic attack  STOP FREAKING OUT YOU BIG BABY! I nearly jumped when I felt a warm hand wiping off some tears from my cheeks while I struggled to calm my breathing...

"Anx...please stop crying...you know I cry when you cry..." He smiled weakly sniffling. "Whats wrong Kiddo...?" Patton cooed petting my head as I tried to move away.

"Im so sorry Pat. I thought I killed you, Shit... You shouldn't be here. You should go with the others..." I whispered my voice still quivering and horse.

"It's okay,I know why you didn't tell us...I don't blame you or hold this against you...especially with how Roman and Logan reacted..." I didn't respond looking down in shame.

"now Anxiety what's wrong, did you have a nightmare...?" He asked softly holding my hand gently. I nodded,

"Y-yeah,It-It was just a stupid nightmare ok. Now leave because Im a big leech, you need to be with the others plotting how to get rid of me." I instructed letting out a shaky sigh holding back tears.

  
"You are not a leech Anxiety," He pursed his lips frowning. "I...I don't want to be with them- I want to be with you... Im afraid if I leave you they'll hurt you..." He mumbled making me smile sadly. Oh Patton, sweet sweet Patton always caring about others more than himself. Hes so kind and Naive. In the best of ways of course...

"What's the big deal about them hurting me? Im nothing." I stated as he growled threateningly.

"No you are not, say it again and I will physically fight you! and Anxiety, your our friend...and freinds don't hurt other friends. And I won't let them ruin this  
friendship. No to mention we were raised together."

"Y-You mean it Pat...?" I whispered hopefully.

"Yes. Of course I do! Im so sorry your even chained up...The others would yell at me if I undid them." He chuckled before moving over to undo them I backed up  
shaking my head as the image of Pattons corpse flashed in my mind.

"Don't. Im still a monster Pat. I could hurt you. I-I could...I could kill you...AND I DON'T WANT THAT. Please just keep them on." I begged, 'I really don't   
want to hurt him. I could never forgive myself if I hurt him...'

"Anxiety,you know I respect you and your opinions. But with now you need to give yourself some more credit. I'll leave them on for tonight, and tomorrow when you wake up they may or may not be gone." Patton smiled inching closer to me and setting his hand on my knee I smiled slightly as he giggled "I don't see how your suppose to be threatening anyways, you have little baby fangs!" Patton cooed as I blushed pushing my face into my knees.

"S-shut up...Your suppose to be the cute one." I smiled weakly wincing at my sore throat. Looking around I shivered in fear, this is where we would kill other bad vampires we captured...

Who would have thought I would be the one in chains one day? Me, again. But did I listen to myself? NOPE. Not at all. Nice going Virgil,god Im so stupid.

"Aw, thank you!!!" Paton squealed hugging my side which I actually accepted trying to hug him back,making me smile wider at the comfort his hugs always gave me...  
that is until I herd the door open I released him and looked down as I herd the two sets of footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"Payton get away from it." Logan instructed making me flinch, I looked up at him slightly, tears welling at the disgust on his face. He looked conflicted,Patton was giving Logan a 'menacing' death glare and Roman...Roman just avoided my gaze with a look of betrayal and disgust, he can't even look at me. I can't blame him though,

I've always hated looking at me too.

"I don't have a clue what your talking about Lo, Me and Anx were just talking." Patton smiled trying to play this off as a normal thing. Roman just glared at me slowly pulling out his katana making me gulp and shake nervously. Logan just looked down clutching his large staff-stake.

"Patton you need to remove yourself from the vampire before it bite you. You know as well as anyone that they only desire blood, it's just messing with your head, trying to draw you in closer so it can feed! Remove yourself from it." Logan begged. I sighed grasping Pattons shoulder lightly and whispering close to his ear,

"You should just listen Pat...I'll be fine." I croaked my voice still strained.

"No...I wan't to cuddle you right now, you clearly need it and they're not going to stop me!" Patton proclaimed hugging me tighter as Logan and Roman came closer with   
their respective weapons I did my best to hold up my hands closing my eyes and fighting the urge to curl up and hide in my hoodie as my breathing increased.

"Please Pat j-just go..." I begged pushing myself closer to him trying to get further and further away from Logan and Roman who both now looked ready to gut me in an instant.

"But Anxiety..." He whined

"I-I know. Im sorry...Just go. It's safer anyways." I mumbled slowly lowering my hands I slid of him and stood walking away from Pat and pulled up my hoodie so they didn't have to see me and I didn't have to see them or the inevitable stake and or katana that would impale and kill me for real this time. 'Wonder which will do it...'I thought grimly curling into the fetal position as patton came over rubbed my back whispering he'd be back before he walked over ready to probably yell at the others.

"What on earth were you thinking Patton!?-" Roman began ranting 

  
"Roman-!"

  
"Your a little ball of fluff, it could have snapped your neck or sucked you dry!" Roman ranted as Patton shook his head

  
"It's anxiety not some-"

  
"How could you be so naive and irresponsible don't you know how dangerous those things are!?" Logan began his own rant too. 

"Lo-"

  
"We kill them every day, they try and kill US everyday." 

"Logan." Patton tried to stop him again again 

"They hurt people patton,innocent people. without remorse!" Roman continued his own before,

"LOGAN! ROMAN!" He yelled in frustration 

Everyone froze at the small boy's outburst. I curled further into my hoodie in fear. Roman and Logan were also frozen. Patton rarely ever yelled seriously. Naturally it scared us all shitless.

"Logan Im sorry...But can you both please stop? Its Anxiety...our best friend. He's not an It or a Thing or a Monster...and I can't stand by and watch as you degrade  
him to such horrible and mean things. Sure now that we know his a vampire now he might have a little more Bite to his bark-" I almost smiled at Pattons horrid pun in   
the worst possible time peaking out and watching Roman and Logan both get an annoyed expression "But he's still our friend, he's always been our friend. And he had the guts to come out  
to us as a vampire, even after he's seen us kill many, and helped us kill many of them too. Now please stop being so cruel to him?" Patton frowned begging.

"Patton," Logan began."We don't mean to offend you and we will allow him for now," Logan spoke betrayed as I flinched back under my hoodie. "To live, under specific  
rules and regulations. That being said me and Roman wont hesitate to execute him if he steps out of line in any way shape or form such as, trying to escape,physically   
harming any of us, breaking his chains, drinking any blood,or overall pissing us off." He spoke crossing his arms and Roman nodded behind him. Patton sighed before  
agreeing knowing the stubborn sides weren't negotiating.

"Alright. Although there goes my plans of taking of the chains..." He sighed "Can you put those down!? Your scaring him." Patton huffed walking close to me as I peaked   
slightly from my hoodie again making him smile warmly. I smiled shyly but it quickly vanished when I saw the other two glare at me, I lowered my gaze feeling the tension in  
the air. They both slowly left watching us as Patton comforted and consoled me.  He sat me in his lap cuddling and coddling me as I took in the positive attention  in practically purring in joy,cuddling back in the dark and damp basement. 


	2. Steak in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank you everyone for the kudos and support, Im certainly going to work more on this book, I didn't think I'd actually get anyone to read considering my luck on wattpad, Archive of our own has a better sorting and writing system in my opinion and with that being said I plan to update this book more regularly! Also warning, in this chapter there are some non con elements,Body issues,mentions of Panic attacks, talk and wishing of death,nothing smut wise though!

"Pat Im getting tired maybe we should call it a night..." Anxiety mumbled laying on my lap as I tangle my fingers through his beautiful purple dyed hair sitting against the cold wet wall. Its been a while since Roman and Logan came down, I wonder if its daytime or night time? I ignored the thought for the time being as I yawned deciding I also was tired so I hummed and responded with, "I'll go and get us some blankets and pillows...! We can just start living down here!" I grinned making him chuckle. 'Yes...Keep smiling and laughing please Anxiety. _I'm trying my best right now I swear...!'_

"I'll live in here, you go upstairs and stay in your comfy bed. it's where you belong. some solitary confinement down here in the dark wont kill me." he instructed as I narrowed his eyes and shook my head stubbornly. _'Solitary confinement, if anything he needs extra love and support right now! Hmmm... what'll lift his spirits...? OH I KNOW A BLANKET FORT!'_

"Im sleeping down here with you and its final, I'll be back in a bit alright?" he sighed nodding and waving me goodbye as I made my way upstairs. I hummed quietly marching up the stairs into the kitchen where Logan and Roman sat at the table glaring at me. "Have you two been sitting there listening to me and Anxiety or have you been waiting all this time for me?" I asked frowning unimpressed with their childishness. and that's coming from me.

"Why wouldn't we be listening!? How do we know it didn't get into your head?" Roman muttered chopping some Garlic. I winced hoping Anxiety couldn't hear any of this...

"Roman I know your hurt Anxiety never told us but you can't blame him-"

"Yes I can." Roman interrupted my lecture! 'How dare he...!NOW HE SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF DAD!'

"First off, No bread sticks with tomorrow night's spaghetti Mister." I said sternly as he gasped ready to whine before I put my hand up to stop him "Secondly,No,no you can't. Who knows how hard this was for him? Did you ever even think about when he could have been bit? Or how he's been surviving like this knowing full well how you both would and do feel about him." I frowned "He's afraid of you and Logan! I bet he knew this would happen!" I sighed calming myself. "Just please leave him alone...he's had a long and emotionally exhausting day." I instructed before going into my room. I sighed looking at the pictures on my wall all of us together.

One was new years when we all went to our local park for fireworks, It was one of a distressed Anxiety hiding shyly and covering his ears between a concerned Roman and Logan. I miss that... I hope they'll understand and move past this soon. Another was of us all graduating with big smiles on our faces. I had some other pictures I stole from my mom of us all as kids hanging at me and Anxiety's house...

_11 year old Roman and Logan going head to head on super smash bros with Anxiety and I cheering them on..._

_9 year old Logan reading to Anxiety, Roman, and me at a sleepover before bed._

_Anxiety and I, sharing our sixth birthday cake while blowing out the candles since he couldn't remember his own. I remember being so sad for him when he looked shamefully to the ground mumbling, "I've never had a birthday party..." I sighed moving on._

_A 14 year old Anxiety smiling and getting ready for Halloween dressed as a creepy pasta man, I think his name was eyeless jack? with me dressed in a cat suit wrapping my arm around his shoulder._

_Us all at some middle school Christmas dance._

_A freshman Roman and I in home ect  with our final grade (a perfect and absolutely delicious angel food cake.)_

_The first time we all dyed our hair colors because Anxiety was afraid to do it by himself..._

_A picture of Roman on stage in his first high school play._

_tickets a small flyer and a picture of roman in his first lead roll..._

_Logan and me studying for our SAT's with Roman trying to steal some of Anxiety's Coffee._

_A 13 year old Logan beside his winning science fair project with an adorably smug grin on his face._

_Junior Logan and Anxiety's debate team pictures of them making it to nationals and then another with Logan hugging a shocked and clearly flustered and shocked anxiety who held the teams trophy. so cute...!_

_a prom picture of us all dressed with our respected favorite colors._

Oh boy, It's been nearly 10 minutes! These old memories really suck me in...

I pulled open my bedside door and smiled seeing a picture of me and Anxiety curled up together sleeping in the back of my mom's car the day she legally adopted him. It was a very special picture to me. We've always been close. But...I wonder how long he's been a vampire,and why he never told me...but I know anxiety. he must have had a good reason he didn't tell me. his closet friend...his adopted brother figure...? No...He's not really that to me...ugh I should just stop thinking about this, Don't get down in the dumps and make this about you Patton! grabbing my laundry basket and dumping the contents inside onto the floor, I began to stuff it full of pillows and blankets. I pulled on my cat onesie and left, I then walked into Anx's room and smiled.

There were fairy lights hung around the dark plum purple room that was littered with 'emo' bands, Tim Burton posters and banners,and other 80's cheesy horror film posters on the wall and-

"Awwww!" I squealed seeing his black vanity covered in makeup and pictures of us all,just like my wall!  I opened his vanity drawer and blushed beet red- Inside there was an assortment of undergarments from boxers to more lace and feminine undergarments... I turned quickly slamming it shut and walked to his closet sighing when I found a small little dresser with pants and Pj's hanging out the drawers. I pulled out a super baggy black T-shirt and some matching black fluffy PJ Pants. I stole his blankets and pillows putting them into my basket walking down stairs through the kitchen with Logan and Roman still watching the door for any signs of Anxiety trying to escape, I huffed opening it and going downstairs. I made it to the bottom of the steps and saw Anx sitting near the middle of the room, the place where his restraints were locked to the ground.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled feeling my face heat up remembering what I had came across as he looked up at me and waved,

"cute Pj's." He mumbled quietly his words beginning to slur.

"hehe thanks! huh...How are we gonna get you into these...?" I mumbled looking at the chains that clung to his arms and legs tossing his pajamas back and forth in my hands.

"I don't need to wear em," He slurred more noticeably. " I sleep in my clothes all the time." He shrugged laying on the floor. I huffed instructing him to stand up.

"You wait in here and start making us an epic blanket fortress! Im getting those boys to give me the keys because my dark son is not sleeping in his un-comfy clothes!" I ranted passionately stomping up the stairs to the kitchen where roman and Logan lurked. Logan and roman both were eating sandwiches glaring at me as Logan pulled his jar of Crofters closer to him protectively... I wanted to laugh, A LOT, but I reframed this time. I need to be serious. "Logan, Roman may I have Anxiety's keys?" _'Yeah, lets try asking nicely first!'_

"What for?" Logan asks skeptical fighting back a yawn.

"What do you think Logic?" I chuckled holding up Anxietys PJ's and gestured to myself.

"You cant be serious." Logan deadpans. Roman beside him is annoyed then shocked.

"Pat is he using mind control on you, to trick you into escaping!?" Roman gasps quickly standing his chair falling with a loud clack as it harshly hits the tile floor. He grabs my face and squeezes it looking for bites then looking deep deep deep into my eyes. _Ooo...he has such pretty deep brown eyes- NO! Patton focus...Don't get wooed by their good looks!_  I take a deep breath.

"No. I want the keys so he can change into pj's!" I smile. They look at me with blank faces.

"No." They respond in union as I whine.

"Why nooot!?"

"HES A VAMPIRE PAT-" Roman and Logan yell I grit my teeth in annoyance, that excuse is old.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT A MILLION TIMES! So what he's got fangs? Its still Anx." I sighed in frustration shaking my head as they look at me in shock their jaws resting on the floor. Logan recovers,

"Just wait until he is hungry. Then we'll see if its still Anxiety." He growls grabbing the keys and tossing them at me.

"I'll make sure that dose'nt happen~! I have to keep my child fed somehow." I wink giggling while presenting my neck intentionally as they look at me narrowing their eyes quickly chasing me downstairs grabbing their weapons, I squeal in fear running downstairs and shutting the door falling down halfway down the stairs, tackling Anxiety who yelps confused as we roll into the blanket fort destroying it...aww...

"Pat...?" He mumbles confused moving around stuck in the blankets.

"the one and only!" I smile standing and then helping him up, "Sorry for wrecking your fort kiddo." I smiled sadly helping him out.

"It's fine. It was just a stupid blanket fort." He shrugged as Roman clears his throat drawing our attention.

"stand over there and I'll unlock him-er-it and let it change. If you dare to attack any of us or run your dead," He growled pulling Anx up by his hoodie sleeve.

"You don't have to be so rough with him..." I grunted going over to stand by Logan as told.

"After you change Im re-cuffing you." he continued while I fiddled around tossing something fluffy back and fourth in my hands, I looked down a chuckled a bit, It appears I still have Anxietys PJs!

"O-Okay...Pat can you-" I tossed Anx his clothes and he thanked me before reaching down to grab a blanket, Roman and Logan quickly pulled out their weapons making him freeze kneeling on the ground.

"what do you think your doing?" Roman growled quickly grabbing him by his beautiful hair making him yelp in pain and me and Logan both freeze in shock. _'Roman no!_ '

"Uh, changing what else would I be doing...?" His voice shook as he began to breath quick and heavily,he gulped taking a few deep breaths. "Look I-Im just grabbing a blanket to cover myself with..." He mumbled looking down.

"R-Roman... stop!" I muttered as Logan held me back I tried to push and pull away from him. I've got a feeling this isn't going to end well...

"Roman..." Logan trailed off warningly as he seemed to snap out o his fearful trance. We all know how passionate roman can get...at times like this he's...terrifying. Especially when he kills and hunts vampires.

"No, since it just had to change so bad it's going to do it right here right now in front of us so it dose'nt try and pull anything." Roman crossed his arms "Or there's always a second option," He smirked tugging at his katana as I began to scream and shout begging him to stop. Anx slowly stood up shaking and slowly but surely began to unzip his jacket,He got more and more shaky and whimpered uncomfortably as he pulled off his shirt and quickly replaced it. I watched him grimly and shouted at Roman to stop but like before it was fruitless...

"Please Roman stop...! You know he has body issues and gets panic attacks...!" I begged nervously playing with my cat onesie. 

"I-Im fine Pat...really!" Anx sniffed and smiled weakly shaking. Roman for a moment stopped but quickly rebuilding his wall giving an emotionless stare. Anx began to reach down but froze. "Um...Im finished...."He whispered hiding his pants behind his back. Roman narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being a baby and change. Your making it seem like its the end of the world..." He hissed I sighed shaking my head.

"Just leave him be..." I mumbled slumping against Logan who wrapped his arms around me to keep me up as patted me.  _'Is he seriously trying to comfort me right now!?'_  Anxiety just shook his head.

"Im finished really."

"No your not." Roman growled.

"Yes I am." Anxiety mumbled as Roman got closer and pulled him by the hair to look at him. Anxiety winced as a few quickly pulling down his pants making everyone's eyes widen, my self included. I nearly squealed blushing again, He had little cute purple skull undergarments! Roman and Logan both looked like the air had been knocked out of them flushing pink. Anxiety turned beet red and he pulled on his PJ pants and hid under the covers snapping everyone out of their trances... Roman tore off the blanket with a grunt and re-cuffed his arms and legs leaving with Logan quickly trailing behind him without another word. I quickly raced over to him comforting him as he clung to my chest gripping onto me as if he were going to drown whimpering and sniffling .

"Oh god...don't-don't touch me right now please? I feel so disgusting...Im sorry ok...? if you wanna kill me too now it's okay. I know most people would be disgusted with what you just saw..." He cried,my heart broke and I hugged him tight ignoring his weak attempts to push me away, Im not going to forgive them for this until they apologize. I;m not making them anymore home cooked dinners until they do...!

"No no no hey...Anx it's okay...shhhh its okay anxiety it's all going to be oka-" I tried my best to comfort my anxious baby...

"That isn't even my name! And no! None of this will be okay!" He cried out in frustration. I froze rubbing his back, ' _Anxiety isn't...isn't Anxiety...?_

' "It will! and anxiety...isn't your name...?" I whispered out frowning.

"N-no. My parents may have hated me b-but no ones that cruel to name their kid Anxiety." He sniffled laughing bitterly .

"Hey! Your parents loved you-" I argued back knowing his parents were also a big topic that upset him.

"They abandoned me Pat. I was weak, so they left me. Its what Animals do." He spoke dead seriously sniffling still I frowned ' _Animals...?_ '

"Im...Im so sorry...I didn't know..." I whispered.

"My name's Virgil...You can laugh if you want It wont really matter anymore, I mean Its not like I have anything to loose. They took my fake humanity, they took my dignity, and they took my heart...neither of my family's wanted me,and sooner or later you wont either." He sighed wiping his puffy red eyes. 

"Virgil..." I tried it out on my tongue smiling, it fit him so well. It was so unusual and unique. "Virgil...you have such a beautiful name...it fits you so well and, Im going to say this once...and only once for an important reason your about to learn. I Fucking love you, now please stop degrading yourself! Your family clearly was just full of assholes that didn't know what they had until they lost it, and Im sorry for what Roman and Logan did. We know they've got serious beef with vampires but never doubt  **MY**  love for you, okay? They'll come around soon, I promise..." I whispered stroking his cheek as he stared at me in awe his mouth and eyes wide.

"Y-Y-You cursed...!" He gasped. 

"Out of everything I said that's all you herd?" I laughed he blushed smiling showing off his adorable fangs.

"N-No...Thank you Pat...I love you too." he whispered snuggling up to me as I smiled hugging him.

"come on, Let's get some rest. It's been a very long night..." I whispered rubbing his back. "Yeah..." Anx- no Virgil Gonna have to get use to that! yawned trying to cover his mouth, I removed his hand and inspected his little fangs poking one with my finger "Say Virg, maybe tomorrow night you can take me out for a bite!" he snorted shaking his head and I grinned as we cuddled together wrapping ourselves in blankets.  _Hopefully tomorrow is a better day._

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_(Romans POV)_

_'Oh my god. that was...that was...I don't even know...!? I feel so bad but at the same time I-I feel betrayed and-and slightly... aroused!? I can't believe_  
_anxiety is one of them-No! hes not...!I refuse to believe it...but at the same time there's no denying those amazing chubby thighs,wide hips, and magnificent plump butt_  
_could belong to anyone else...! well maybe Patton one day-But thats not the point! I made him...I made him so uncomfortable...he was so afraid of me...!He'll never trust me again! What the hell did I just do!? IM SO STUPID! I ACTED LIKE A FUCKING RAPIST...! OF COURSE HE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME! I feel so disgusting...so slimey and gross.'_

_' **No stop it Roman, He's gone. That thing's just trying to make you pitty it!** ' the dark voice in my head fought back. I sighed shaking my head before bashing my head on the table a few times in frustration making Logan quickly reach over to stop me._

"Ro...what was that...?" Logan asked quietly looking at me concerned.

"I-I just...I dont know! My conscious told me too!? I don't know Logan I just... You wouldn't understand," I sighed "I don't even really know why I did it myself... I mean I know why Im mad but... I didn't mean to make him- no...ugh!? This is so freaking confusing..."  
Logan came closer and grabbed to my shoulders,

"I may not be good with emotions but I know what you did by any means was not acceptable...Please just tell me everything. I want to try and decipher all of this." Logan spoke calmly rubbing my back

"Okay...Well I feel betrayed and afraid, I mean think about it...All this time Anxiety could have been playing us for fools and using us for his own protection or worse,  
his own food supply! He could have killed any of us...! I-If it is really him that is, if its not our dear Dr.Gloom then perhaps he's being used, his body was snatched,  
OR MAYBE HES UNDER ANOTHER VAMPIRES HYPNOSIS!?-"

"Roman, he has fangs...tiny and barely noticeable, but fangs none the less." Logan sighed as I looked away frowning. I tried to ponder some other options, maybe he was   
actually a confused werewolf or siren? The siren would definitely make sense with his edgyness and secret beautiful singing voice...his voice in general is soothing...and beauty? Virgil's got the looks of a god or a godess- I blushed bashing my head into the table again, Nothing about what I did was ok...I need to stop thinking about...THAT.   
"Roman, I know you don't want to accept it but he told us, that he is a VAMPIRE." The word stuck out at me making me wince, Every time we went out hunting Anxiety knew  
that he was killing his own kind then? That's treachery how do we even know if he's our ally...!?

"I-Its not him Logan...I know even if it's not him it's no excuse for what I did...I don't even understand why I did it...! This little voice in my head just keeps telling   
me things- and I usually agree with it but that-that I didn't! It 's like it took control over me and made me think that it was okay, and that I was the rational one...I may hate vampires but that was It was...It was inhumane of me! But-But it looked so much like him...and He was so...adorable...? I should have tried harder to stop it! I want to go down there and to comfort him so bad! But I'm afraid its all a trick- but Im still angry at it for lying- for existing the way it is- maybe I'd loose control and kill it...I feel horrible for what I did to him-it  whatever Anxiety's become..." I whispered shakily trying to wrack my brain around all of this, Im impulsive yes but this-this is-how could I do it to someone? Is he even still considered a person...?someone I thought who was my friend for so long? It was all a lie. it all must have been a freaking joke to him wasn't it!? Everything we confided in with one and another. The nightmares and cuddle sessions afterwards...all nothing. When we started this profession when I told him why It mattered so much to me...! I TOLD HIM, A FUCKING VAMPIRE. WHY I HATE HIM, HE KNOW'S ALL OF MY WEAKNESSES! "I wasted 15 years on a fucking vampire!" I cried out in rage sitting down and throwing my head into my hands cursing at myself. Logan came up behind and patted my back.

"Roman what your feeling right now is understandable. I too am very...Unhinged about our recent discovery of Anxietys or who and or whatever that vampire was."

"Unhinged? IM ENRAGED LOGAN! Im insulted, Im...Im full of sorrow and guilt!?" I shouted pacing. 'Im horrible...but he er it is not human, dose this make it okay? It   
dosen't feel okay but...! RAGHHH, this is all to damn confusing!'

"...I-I understand I think-No. I know, Im upset with this all...Im angry that Anxiety lied and never told us what he was or well what it is." Logan sighed

"Its not Anxiety...It can't be...I know he tried to keep his walls up but I thought we all had bonded and moved past secrets, I thought we all were more open with one and another!  
Clearly not..." I frowned mumbling the rest out as Logan nodded sitting with his head in his hands. 

"Whatever...It's getting late, I'll lock them in and then we can go to bed."

"Alright, I'll hang some garlic around the house first..." I watched as Logan took some garlic in netting sacks and hung them on the basement door, the back door, above the arch to the living room, basically every door. Meanwhile I took my cut up garlic and sprinkled it along windows. Garlic acts like barriers to vampires meaning the vampire has no chance of escaping! we took our turns washing our hands cringing at the strong scent.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better..." He sighs I nodded taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is confused and mad, Virgil is sad, and Patton is dad. :3  
> also,  
> Logan just wants his crofters and deceit is a slimy,slimy boy.


	3. I can't Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Virgil is sassy.

Things did not in fact get better… Virgil spent most of his time hiding under blankets and trying to avoid going to the bathroom,eating, speaking loud, sleeping, basically all human (And apparently vampire) needs. Patton was starting to get worried, Virgil hadn’t eaten anything since he was locked up 4 days prior. He was looking a tad skinnier, and he was always tired but fighting his sleep, he hated to use the bathroom in the basement and Patton couldn’t blame him. It was basically storage with a rusted and moldy shower,sink, and toilet with brick peeling paint covered walls. Maybe Virgil was thinking ahead when he had suggested doing renovations on the basement the winter prior. Patton had barely spoken a word to Roman or Logan who also looked more stressed and tired. Patton almost laughed at the thought, they were the ones causing this...if they just apologized and accepted Virgil than things would have been better for everyone. Patton felt his own stomach growl and turned to Virgil.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------Virgil POV---------------------------------------------------------  
“What sounds good for dinner?” Patton smilled. Candy...Ice Cream...Pasta...Pizza...coffee…cookies…

 

“Nothing…” I whispered weakly. My throat was so dry and I was hungry but I don’t want to cause any more trouble right now. I'm just so tired...but if I sleep, what if they finally kill me? I don’t want to die...I know I should die but Im selfish. I want to live. I want to keep dreaming. Dreaming of a world where we all were normal, where there were no monsters…

  
“Virg,” Oh no he’s using his stern voice…”You haven’t eaten in like five days! You need food. Your going to be nothing but skin and bone soon!”

  
“So…?...wouldn’t hurt...lose...weight.” I breathed heavily and horsley as he sighed shaking his head. I wish he’d just let me die but he’s to sweet and kind to just let nature take its course. That’s Patton for ya…’ I smiled faintly.   


“Shus, your beautiful just the way you are, you don’t need to lose weight, what you DO need is something to drink and something to eat. Your killing yourself! You barely sleep, you rarely use the bathroom, you haven’t bathed in well… I can’t blame you for not wanting to bathe or go to the bathroom in there...” He sighed resting his head in his hands.   


“...Fine….” I hissed out pointing to myself as my arms gave out and I crashed onto my pillow.

  
“Are not.”

  
“Too…” I muttered into the pillow before yawning.

  
“Are not!”

 

“Too…!”

 

“Are not! Your not okay and that's final.” I raised my head up and hissed at him as he narrowed his eyes shaking his head,”don't you hiss at me mister! Now what sounds good to eat.”

 

“...You…” I smirked as Patton burst out giggling

“Nice try, now what sounds good...hmmm...how about I make some potato soup?” I almost moaned at the thought, Patton's cooking is to die for…!

 

“...Please…?” I mumbled forcing my head to look up at him as I gave him the puppy eyes. He smiled and leaned down to peck my head.

 

“You get some rest. I won't let them bother you okay?” I nodded sighing with a small smile… now i'm alone with my thoughts in this cold makeshift bed...and my disgusting scent...and my disgusting body…ugh everything is disgusting…! Welp, Mys well sleep…Lets see if I do or don’t wake up!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I walked up the stairs puffing my chest out and looked on shocked, I then cringed at the heavy scent of garlic in the air, the kitchen was a mess! There were take out bags, ramen cups, tv dinners, different bottles and even some more...adult drink’s scattered around not to mention the hanging little bags of rotting garlic everywhere! Did Logan die!? He never EVER lets things get this messy!

  
I sighed in relief seeing there were still the ingredients I needed, however there weren’t many other food items anywhere...Oh poo, now Im worried about Logan and Roman...But they were being so mean!

 

But then again maybe if I showed them some kindness maybe they’d give Virgil a chance...!

 

“Alright boys, Patt’s cookin now!” I smiled humming to myself as I danced around the kitchen cleaning up all the garbage, I froze looking out into the living room and gasped, it was worse. Way way worse… There were pillow and blankets scattered even more garbage, movies and movie cases strewn about a broken glass!? Paperwork and books scattered over the coffee table along with coffee mugs and Logan and Romans laptops… I frowned, some of the paperwork was Logan’s papers he had to grade (Logan taught online classes because he liked to work from home.) while others were some printed papers for hunter websites… the books also were all about hunting vampires and other supernatural creatures. There was a notebook with things scribbled down…

‘Logans trying to document Virgil…?’ I froze hearing a creak, I quickly turned looking to the stairs, I sighed in relief seeing no one. I quickly sorted through the papers piling the work papers and then the… other ones. Into two neat piles. I placed Logan and Romans laptops on top of one and another before I began to pick up the garbage carefully stepping around the scattered Dvds and broken glass. Once I finished picking up I took a small hand held sweeper and cleaned up the glass.   


I’ve got a really

eye after all.  

 

Ehehehehehe…! After thoroughly cleaning,mopping, wiping, and sweeping the rooms were clean! I began to chop up the potatoes and boil them, I turned ready to retrieve the cheese when I scram slightly seeing Logan standing there dressed in his usual casual yet formal attire with his arms crossed.

 

“I was going to clean today but It seems you’ve already taken care of that…” He muttered.

 

“Yeah...:” I shifted awkwardly

  
“Did the spec- It, finally give into it’s carnal urges?” He asked curiously as I sighed shaking my head.

 

“No logan, He still hasn’t. It seems like everyday you see me you ask.”I mumbled rolling my eyes as I continued to cook.

 

“Oh...Well I worry and do care about you Patton.” He muttered holding onto my shoulders.

 

“Hm...How much really is that Lo? You and Roman practically dumped Virg- Anxiety like a sack of potatoes.”

 

“...Patton...I…” He muttered hesitating.

 

“Say what you’ve got to say.” I frowned.

  
“I...I miss you...I miss him. “ He muttered reaching out to grasp my cheek making me flush. Damn it...Im weak. Especially when he gets all sentimental like this..,

 

“You miss him huh? How about you help me and him then?” I asked raising a brow. Maybe I can get him to help me and Virgil!

  
“Pat...you know I can't do that.”

 

“Yes you can Logan. Your a big boy aren’t you?” I smirked as he blushed.

  
“Stop it…” He sighed shaking his head.

 

“No, I’ll tell you what you get Roman out to get groceries, and you take Anxiety get him some cookies and milk then take him up and let him bathe because he is miserable and dying down there…!” I begged desperately.

 

“Alright...and If I do what will come of it?” He asked.

 

“Well I'm making everyone dinner right now. If it goes well maybe he’ll let you run some tests on him? I saw your notebook...I'm not guaranteeing anything because it’s all his decision. You better be nice if you want to get anywhere with him.”  

 

“...I know you saw it. I saw you going through it...I didn’t want you too see me so disoriented…” He blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Rough night?” I asked showing my concern.   

 

“There have indeed been some rough nights with me and Roman...we miss you and Anxiety…Is he really him or is it just another one of them that just look like...Ya know…”

 

“Anxiety is Anxiety...Please do this for us Logan? Maybe with these baby steps we can slowly go back to normal?” He pondered it for a second before slowly nodding.

 

“You make a list and I’ll get Roman to go out and get the stuff you need.” He instructed as I nodded thoughtfully. I wrote down various items like milk, bread, eggs, mac n cheese, ect the daily essentials you know. He took it and turned to leave as I ran up behind him and gave him a hug.

 

“I missed you too by the way…” I whispered hiding my face in his back.

  


\------------------------------------------------------Time skip-----------------------------------------------

 

I smiled hearing the front door shut. Soon enough Logan came down jingling some keys.

 

“What died…?” he asked wrinkling his knows as I hissed at him giving him the shh sign gesturing to a still sleeping virgil. “Oh…” He muttered with a look of guilt.

 

“Yeah, he hasn’t been able to properly bathe in a while…” I sighed. “How about you watch him and help him get ready, while I finish setting up dinner?” I offered he looked a bit nervous and uncomfortable, with a sigh I muttered, “If you MUST take your staff for self defense then take it. But please just be nice and give him a chance…!” I begged as he nodded still looking guilty.

 

“Alright…” He muttered pick Virgil up bridal style We began our walk up stairs, Logan took Virgil into the bathroom and started running the bath as I grabbed Virgil some pajama shorts,undergarments, and a warm sweater me and roman made him for Christmas one year. , that's when I heard Virgil yelp. I ran into the bathroom and saw Logan holding his arms up with his staff as Virgil pushed himself against the bathroom wall scared looking around confused.

 

“Virge its okay! It’s okay...Logan’s gonna watch you while you take a nice warm bath- will not watch you like a pervert,” I giggled at their matching red faces, “We’ll cover most of you with the shower curtain. He’s just gonna sit in here with you to keep you company and make sure you don't drown, right logan?” I smiled encouragingly as he nodded slowly picking up his pace. “Wait! I forgot the milk and cookies, you can take him up afterwards and then you take him up to bathe and when Roman comes back we’ll all eat dinner.” They both nodded avoiding one and another's gaze.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A bag of little chocolate chip cookies and small glass of milk later Im turning around and quickly stripping before I carefully stepped into the bathtub sitting adjacent behind the curtain to Logan who shifted awkwardly before leaning against the sink.

 

I pulled my legs close to me and looked at the wall, from the little crack between the wall and shower curtain I looked into the mirror and saw him fiddling with his fucking staff. Of course… like they’d actually trust me? How gullible could I be…

 

“Anxiety…Are you...You...?”Logan asked hesitant.

  
“No, im bert from accounting.” I huffed, Why did we say that!? Were just going to piss him off some more… But all this OH YOUR A VAMPIRE YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED! Shit is getting depressing.

 

“Alright so you haven’t turned into a savage blood sucking creature of the night yet, that's nice to know...How long ago were you bit?”

 

“Can we not talk about that right now? Can we not talk at all actually…?” I sighed quickly growing irritated and frustrated with all of these vampire related questions. Is it wrong for me to desire a normal conversation? If I'm not even allowed that why talk at all...

 

“I’ll stop… However I want to make a deal with you.”

 

“...what is it…?” I mumbled submerging myself in the water water. I’ve missed this…! Ugh my face is probably terrible...and my teeth, I haven’t been able to brush in almost a week! At least I havent eaten any food to get cavities- I groaned clutching my stomach as It let of a loud growl I turned fearfully seeing Logan flinch back and clutch his staff protectively.I shook my head reaching for the shampoo and conditioner.

 

“Ehem...I want you to be my specimen, meaning I would like to study you-” Logan began what would have most likely been a long speech about how studying vampire scum like me would aid the hunters in killing off my species...My species... _'Im not even human anymore... I never really was...'_

 

“No.”  I stopped him.

  
“...No!?” He gasped.

 

“No.”  I spoke again.

 

“Why not!?” Logan spoke outraged.

 

“I'm not a labrat for you to poke and prod with needles until you’ve used me for all the information you need just to throw me out- or worse- lock me away. You already treat me like a wild animal. What does my consent even mean to you Logan? You and Roman could easily over power me. The only reason you two haven’t is because of Patton. We both know he’d never forgive you two if you did it for some reason…” I sighed washing my hair and digging my claws into my head as I grew more frustrated.

 

“...But Anxiety,” He began to scold me, I don't want to be scolded. I just want him to shut up...

 

“Anxiety is fucking _**dead**_. He died the day the truth came out. Hell he never fucking existed. It’s always been **_ME_**!” I hissed dunking my head back into the water. I don't know how long I was down but Logan drew back the curtain and pulled me up.

  
“ANXIETY!?” He scram worried as he pumped hardly on my chest making me yelp in pain pushing him away- It didn't work. 

  
“H-Hey! What are you doing!?” I yelled trying to cover myself while simultaneously pushing myself away from him.

 

“You’ve been under for nearly 3 minutes!” He shouted in concern.

  
“Y-Yeah…and what's wrong with t-that...?” I mumbled covering myself with my towel and slowly trying to hold myself up against the wall avoiding his gaze, I almost smiled when I ran my hands through my now non greasy hair before I yawned. My body is so weak...I'm so tired, I'm so cold, and hungry…Am I sick now too? A sick vampire. That’s the last thing anyone wants to deal with...No. Im fine.  

 

“That's not something people-” He froze and his eyes widened as I frowned I knew what he was thinking... _'He's not human, he's a **Vampire**.' _

 

“Please leave so I can change.” I spoke eerily calm giving him a glare.

 

“A-alright...I’ll just be outside…” He mutters walking out and shutting the door. I quickly lock it and hop back into the shower, I quietly sing along to ‘America’s Sweethearts’ as stand enjoying the warm water. Logan beats on the door so I just sung louder, when I decide I'm finished I step out into the steam filled bathroom and dry myself off, I take some of my partially used hair dye and re-do my faded purple, I carefully pull on the clothes Patton got me- Some black shorts and the christmas sweater he gave me a few years ago for christmas. I smile holding it close, It still smells like patton, aka the scent of frebreeze,vanilla, and butterscotch all in one. Once dressed I sit on the toilet unsure what to do next, waiting for the right time to wash out my hair dye… I look at my chipped nails and go to my part of the cupboards and swipe my black nail polish, I start painting my nails humming along to 'This is gospel' in time with Logan's constant beating on the door.

 

“Almost finished.” I muttered blowing on my nails. Once they were dry I washed out my hair.

 

“ARE YOU WASHING YOUR HAIR AGAIN!?” Logan groaned "GOD YOUR ALMOST WORSE THAN ROMAN!"

 

“I'm washing the dye out.” I speak washing the purple dye out of my hair.

  
“DYE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?” He yelled in disbelief as I huffed. Logan never did really understand the point of hair dye but It makes me really appreciate when he dyed his hair with me the first time back in highschool... I wish I was back there. back in a simpler time. 

 

“Stop shouting please? If you can hear me speaking normal then I obviously can't hear you normal too.” I sighed opening the door putting my glare back on.

  
“Your so lucky…! If Roman were here he would have-” Logan began to Lecture as I cut him off   


“Broken the door down and staked me in the bathtub? I know.” He gawked at me as I walked past him into my room shutting the door in his face before he could enter. I decided not to lock it and grabbed my phone,laptop, and most importantly- headphones. Logan came in acting outraged but froze looking around my room.

Huh I guess he's never been in here before. I sighed slipping past him and down the stairs through the kitchen and back into the cold damp basement. _Why would I come back down here you may be wondering?_   I'm cold and I feel like shit… And it’s obvious all Logan wants is to watch me and treat me like a pet lab rat. Plus if Roman comes in and sees me he’ll beat me to a pulp and bring me right back down here.    

 

“Virgil! I thought I saw you out of the corner of my eye…” Patton smiled as I sighed weakly smiling back.

 

“Hi…” I waved.

  
“What are you doing back down here?”

 

“I'm cold...:” I shrugged as he looked at me confused.

 

“Isn’t it colder down here?”

 

“Well yeah...but all my blankets are down here…” I frowned wrapping them around me so I became a burrito.

 

“Aww, I ought to get my camera!” Patton squealed as my face burnt and I vigorously shook my head ‘no!’ Patton of course took it as a ‘Yesss!’ and pulled out his phone to take a picture of me as I pouted. He cooed before cocking his head.

  
“Not to be rude or anything but aren’t you like...supposed to disappear in pictures and mirror and stuff…?”   


“No, Im a physical being made of mass, all that disappearing stuff is bullshit.” I genuinely laughed at his awestruck expression. He then narrowed his eyes and inspected me he pulled at the neck of my sweater and I blushed. “W-what do you think your doing Pat?”

 

“I'm looking for bites!” Patton hummed.

  
“There is no bite mark.” I muttered shamefully. 

 

“But that would mean your a…?” he trailed off waiting patiently for my response. 

 

“Yeah…Im pure....Sorry.” I muttered after a while awkwardly as he squealed happily clapping his hands which really confused me.

 

“Don't be! You’ve done nothing wrong and This-This explains so much! Like how you would disappear from your bed at night sometimes when we were kids, or when you were gagging on that garlic bread-”

 

“I was choking!” I huffed crossing my arms. “Not every vampire is allergic to garlic. Heck normal people are sometimes allergic to garlic too. The one’s documented were obviously allergic. Or it's just a stupid rumor.”

 

“Or why your so dark and edgy!” Patton giggled ignoring my little rant as I blushed again shaking my head.

 

“No Pat, that is not in fact how that works...I think…?” I froze suddenly contemplating my life choices.

I'm a gay vampire who you can see in mirrors and Pictures I can’t turn into a bat...I think, and I most certainly do not sparkle in the sunlight. Edward Cullen can go eat his heart out.

“Listen Pat...I don’t know everything about being a vampire I mean most of the stuff I can do-I just try to think of logical explanations- I don't understand it either considering all the hunter books I read, I was raised like you! To hunt and track and hate and...and...kill vampires. As it should be...” I mumbled rubbing my eyes feeling my eyes get a little...glossy. I grasped my head as everything began to unfocus...I felt both light and weighted...I flopped forwards and blacked out letting the darkness embrace me...

 **_I hope I wake up from all of this and It all is just a nightmare..._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sickly Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logans POV today!

 

I run down stairs, through the living room, and kitchen to see Patton going down to the basement.

 

‘The subject must have gone back down? How odd...I figured it would have attempted some form of aggression or escape by now...It probably could have to with how many times its distracted me...Get yourself together Logan. If you keep these mistakes up your going to mess up and get yourself killed!  

 

I carefully start walking slowly down the basement stairs.

 

**_‘It’s plotting your death and using Patton...You need to kill it now before it kills you all...’_ **

 

...Excuse me, you are not my conscious, please leave my head. I don’t feel like going insane right now, I am on a mission and have no time for this nonsense.

 

**_‘...what…?’_ **

 

I asked you to leave, now get out of my head. I don’t have time for this nonsense Patton and the subject are alone, he could be trying to escape!

 

**_‘Yeah! So kill him! It’ll make everything easier!’_ **

 

But if I do that Patton will never forgive me-

 

**_‘WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT PATTON JUST KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!’_ **

 

For one, I do and secondly, I'm intrigued in the Subject I previously called...Anxiety. He is a vampire with higher intelligence than any other.

 

**_‘No shit the little bastard is a pureblood.’_ **

 

...that cannot be possible. The hunters killed them all.

 

**_‘Oh really? Did you know how many exact purebreds there were? Could your fellow hunters have really known whether or not a weak little ankle biter survived or not-’_ **

 

“VIRGIL…!?” Patton scram as I quickly bolted down the stairs.

 

“Patton stand back-” I Froze seeing Patton hovering over an unconscious vampire...a potential pure breed vampire?

 

“...What happened…?”I muttered curiously.

 

“I don’t know! He just...passed out. He’s barely slept since…” I frowned shifting awkwardly as Patton cleared his throat  “Since, THAT.”

 

“Hmm…” I hummed watching as the subject breathed almost laborly and his face was flushed..I slowly put my hand to his head and drew it back quickly in shock. Patton looked at me concerned.

 

“What is it!?”

 

“He’s burning up…”

 

“My poor little sick baby…” Patton cooed cuddling the sick subject

 

“Hey! Keep your distance! He could be delusional and bite you! And he’s sick, it could be contagious!” You scolded him as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Someone has to take care of him. Someone has to care about him in general. And since you and Roman have no capability to do that then I will be the one to do it! And if that means nursing him back to help and getting a little sick myself too then so be it!” He ranted cuddling the sick vampire. I sighed.

 

“Give him here.”

 

“What?! No! Your not taking my baby!”

 

“He can’t stay down here if you want him to get better.” I sighed pushing my glasses up. Patton looked at me skeptically for a few moments of silence.

 

“Where do you intend to take him…?”

 

“For now the couch. Maybe if Roman agrees...i'll allow it to be under house arrest…?”

 

“Really!?” Patton gasped smiling

  
“Maybe Patton. Roman makes the final decision.”

 

“Thank you Logan…” he smiled making an uncomfortably warm feeling resonate in my stomach…

Damn it. Not again…

 

I coughed nodding. I picked the subject up bridal style double taking at how light he was before moving up the stairs as Patton collected his stuff.

 

“I'm gonna wash our blankets...Hopefully he can sleep in his own bed tonight…” Patton hummed pressing a kiss to the subjects palm as my eyes widened, perhaps the subject was using some other kind of emotional persuasion to get patton wrapped around his little finger…Although It makes sense with the subjects physic.

I took him upstairs and wrapped him in a fluffy blanket and then another quilted one Patton made. He whined slightly in his sleep as I tried not to chuckle as he squirmed in his burrito like state.

 

“Calm yourself…” I hushed him petting his still wet and freshly dyed purple hair.  He seemed to mellow out after that. I sat down besides him on the couch and turned on my laptop and then he rested his head on my lap. I groaned and pulled my laptop over onto the arm of the couch and continued my work as he snuggled close and slept soundly occasionally making a little noise.

 

 _‘Last known coven of pure breed vampires in America?’_ I typed into a special hunters archive.

 

**_‘The Sanders clan-_ **

**_Race: Vampire (Purebreds)._ **

**_Social hierarchy: Royal._ **

**_Origin: Thurmond,West Virginia around the early 1950’s._ **

**_The Sanders Clan was notorious for being full of lying,deceitful,short tempered, and aggressive vampires. The Clan was lead by a couple, the members that made up the clan were all related or purebreds from other royal families, no turned vampires were aloud in the royal families because purebreds considered turned vampires lower than themselves. Any pure breed who brought one to the court or any pure breed discovered to have any trace of human or turned genes would be shunned and exiled. They were reported to be very animal like and savage, killing of their weak young who they believed would not survive to adulthood. How they managed to have offspring is still a mystery considering they should be dead according to our database. The Clan was prosperous blending in as an upper class family until more and more dead or turned citizens were found. Hunters and hunter guilds started becoming a more regular occurrence during this time. After an investigation that took 4 decades we came to a conclusion that it was indeed them behind the missing and dead citizens. However the town became a ghost town due to people either fleeing or dying. The hunters took charge and ran them out, it became a country wide goal, the vampires ran on a trail from west Virginia traveling through various states to Florida (Most Likely trying to hide out in the Florida keys or escaping to mexico.) Where they were caught and slaughtered. However in this long battle we only lost one,  Roman Prince (Senior) who was bit before killing the leader of the clan. He requested to be killed immediately before he turned and his request was granted.’_ **

 

I frowned shutting the laptop with a shaky breath. I’d read this before. How couldn’t I have? Roman was so heartbroken when everyone finally told him his dad wouldn’t be coming back…I remember him holding me down and demanding this article. I remember Anxiety and Patton begging for him to stop and trying to hold him back- The tears we all shed, I remember questioning why.

 

Why do you cry?

 

You never even knew him, so why are you just as snot nosed and bawling as the rest of us?

 

Now that I know what he is...It bring back the question. Why did YOU cry? How could you cry? How could you lie... How could he have lived day after day knowing what his clan did. His clan…

 

‘lying,deceitful,short tempered and aggressive.’ None of this sounds like Anxiety…Unless,Unless he's been playing us all this time…But how did he grow? Are vampires supposed to be immortal and stop physically aging- Virgil whimpered and began to pant trying to kick off the blankets.

 

“Patton!” I yelled

 

“LOGAN?” He yelled running up the stairs, “Whats wrong!? Is it Virgil!?”

 

“Can you get me a thermometer and a cold washcloth? He’s very hot and uncomfortable.” I muttered.

 

“Yep! I’ll get him some tylenol too!” Patton smiled running off back into the kitchen. He returned and handed me the thermometer, the subject hissed weakly in annoyance as Patton opened his mouth as we took his temperature. We quickly pulled out the little metal stick at the ‘beep’

 

‘104’

 

“Okay so he still definitely has a fever, Once he wakes up we’ll give him the tylenol.” I mumbled stroking his hair. Patton smiled.

  
“I see he’s a bit cuddly…” Patton giggles as I place the warsh cloth on his head and he cuddles closer to me making a noise of content.

“Yeah…” I muttered quietly.  “so...Has he, told you anything?”

 

“...What kind of anything?” Patton asked curiously.

 

“Like where he’s bit- how long has he been a vampire- how he’s been getting blood to sustain himself or, has he killed anyone?” I named off as Patton took all my questions in.

 

“He told me he was never bit...He was born like this. And we’ll I have a hypothesis to the last two. He never killed anyone, I think he would drink from small animals like Birds,Fish,Mice,Rats,Squirrels, and Raccoons. He always disappears from bed at night when we were little so I thought maybe that's when he would sneak out to go and feed. Plus we rarely had any animals around my house sadly...And the ones we did find often were all drained. Dad was always trying to set traps thinking some vampire was coming close and hunting us. Of course he told us so we wouldn’t set them off...We never caught anything. So it must have been him all along…” Patton smiled crying a bit shaking his head. “I still find it hard to believe that it’s always been him…”

 

“I know...I remember, your dad always insisted everyone stay inside after sunset in the neighborhood because of it…” I trailed off sighing. “What went through his head? Why didn’t he ever tell anyone…?”

 

“I think he knew.” Patton frowned.

 

“Knew what?” I pressed.

 

“That everyone would treat him differently. That our parents would kill him...his parents...they left him. He feels so alone and afraid and s-sad.” Patton rambled on growing more and more upset as he hiccuped and began to quietly cry. “My baby…” He bawled climbing on to virgil to cuddle closer to him and myself. I frowned pulling them both closer. I'm not sure what happened but at some point I dozed off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke to the sound of the door slamming shut as Romans outraged voice rung out through the air startling me and the sleeping mass on top of me awake.

 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF BRUCE ALMIGHTY!?” Roman yelled coming over to us. The subject quickly pushed himself away from me and fell onto the floor being off balanced and most likely light headed from the fever.

 

“Roman calm down. It's not as it appears I swear.” I muttered backing up with my hands up. He ran over and quickly inspected my arms and neck for bites. He then pulled me close by my chin as I bent down for him slightly to inspect my eyes.

 

“...Why is it up here?” He growled out as the subject breathed heavily watching us pressed in the corner of the couch trying to protect himself.

 

“It’s got a fever… I didn’t think it would survive down there in those conditions.”

 

“...”  He gave me an annoyed look as I sighed.

 

“Patton also had a say in this too.” i muttered as the subject looked down in sadness.

 

“Alright, PATTON!” He yelled as Patton ran upstairs with a laundry basket full of freshly cleaned pillows and blankets.  

 

“Oh boy...Hey Ro!” He smiled sweetly walking over adding an extra sway to his hips no doubt as he gave an innocent look. “What's wrong?” He asked as I widen my eyes staring at him in disbelief.

  
“Really…?” I asked

 

“Oh hush. Let me guess your not too keen on letting Virgil stay up here right?”

 

“Oh? What gave it away.” he seethed before doing a double take “Whos virgil…?” I too had noticed this name but I didn’t act on asking the question. I Looked at him expectantly.

 

“Virgil's Anxiety.” He shrugged walking over and grabbing something in the kitchen before returning. In his hands were the tylenol and a bottle of water. “Okay Virge, Just take this, It should help. I’ll take your temperature and then we’ll eat a nice warm dinner!” Patton smiled encouragingly as the subject- Virgil-slowly and shakely reached out for the pills and bottle of water. He downed them avoiding eye contact with everyone, once finished he curled back in on himself as Roman stood staring him down. Patton picked him up with virgil making an audible squeak and carried him into the kitchen. We followed watching as Virgil shyly looked at us hiding his face mostly in Patton's neck. Patton carefully sat him in his old chair as he sat and laid his head on his arm avoiding eye contact with me and Roman.

 

“This knives so sharp I could cut the air with it!” Patton smiled weakly making a cutting motion with a butter knife which got a weak smile out of Roman and Virgil and a scowl from me.

 

“That's not even how the expression goes…” Virgil muttered quietly which got a big smile out of Patton and a glare from Roman. He didn’t see it but I have a feeling he could feel romans stare.

 

“Uh...Your hair looks nice...So...Are you feeling less hostile than earlier....?” I muttered trying to strike up a conversation as Patton handed everyone a bowl of potato soup.

 

“...Thank you and Im sorry… Your questions were irritating me.” Virgil muttered looking at his food before pushing it around with his spoon taking a small nibble.

 

“It was hostile…!?” Roman asked sounding concerned as he fretted over me and Patton as Patton looked at me and Virgil confused. VIrgil sighed placing his head in his hands.

 

“I brought up the topic of studying him and he did not take a liking to it…” I shrugged eating my soup.

 

“Did it attempt to harm you?” Roman asked as I shook my head responding with a no.

 

“You didn’t want to help Logan with his experiments Virge…?” Patton mumble curiously.

 

“Well it doesn't matter what it wants does it vampire?” Roman growled, “Whatever we say goes. We can kill you in a heart beat so don’t you DARE, step out of line again.” He threatened as Virgil frowned staring at Roman through his bangs.

 

“Can I just go…? Nobody wants me here.” He sighed looking down again playing with his food some more.

 

“Virgil…!” Patton frowned.

 

“Sorry Pat...It’d be easier though if I were gone. I know when I'm not wanted, I'm just making everything more difficult...as per usual.” He huffed standing.

 

“Virgil you haven’t even taken a bite-!” Patton fretted.

 

“Im not hungry…” He muttered half heartedly turning to go back down the stairs.

 

“Get back here and eat the meal Patton made for you!” Roman demanded.

 

“No!” Virgil yelled back in defiance before covering his mouth with his eyes wide, he ran to the sink as he vomited making us all mutter noises of disgust. Patton and I got over our slight disgust and ran over to aid him.

Virgil sobbed and panted gripping onto the sink so hard his knuckles turned white...well whiter than normal.

  
“Roman…” Virgil gasped washing his mouth out. “Do me a favor- kill me now.” He gagged rinsing his mouth out some more before vomiting again which lead to more crying. Patton rubbed his back frowning. I turned looking at Roman who was clutching his head frustratedly.

  
“Virgil you gotta calm down hun…” Patton soothed.

 

“I-I can’t! I-I ruin ev-every thing!” He bawled shaking his head.

 

“No you don’t…!” Patton cooed still trying to comfort him.

 

“Y-You made this n-nice meal for e-everyone and I-I just hurled an m-made everybody l-lose their appetites…!” He cried washing his mouth out some more and slowly sinking to the floor to cry in his knees until he slowly grew quieter and quieter falling over passed out.

 

“Well...That was quite the scene.”I hummed.

 

“Just take it upstairs and put it in Anxiety's room for now. I’ll get it a shock collar tomorrow and set up the sensors in the house so It can't escape without us being allerted.

“Thank you.” Patton smiled slightly picking up Virgil and taking him to his room. I sat back down with roman as we ate quietly.

 

“Logan, Is it normal to hear voices in your head…?” Roman muttered

 

“...I would have to say no. But I myself have been hearing some unusual voices that are not my own as well if that is what your asking…”

 

“I see… I...UGH. Jesus, why did everything have to get so confusing, Why couldn’t Anxiety have just stayed pretending to be a human!? ”  


“I understand…” I muttered taking a bite of my soup.

 

“How could you possibly understand what IM talking about!?” He shouted in a dramatic fashion for the usual.

  
“Because your dad was like a father figure to me Roman. You know I didn’t even have a Mother or Father growing up. It was always just me and my Grandmother… You and Pattons fathers were like my own.” I muttered staring into his eyes.

 

“...I just wish...I wish everything was back to normal. I really felt like things were just getting good. We were one of the top hunter guilds,Me starring in plays and musicals in my spare time, you doing your teacher thing and some astronomy, patton babysitting and working at the shelter, Anxiety... writing and occasionally composing music. I miss those days…” He sighed wiping a few stray tears as I nodded.

  
“As Patton says, we can always go back-” I offered hopefully

 

“No. No we really can’t.” Roman denied stubbornly.

 

“But…”  


“He lied to us for fifteen years. He used us for protection.” he gritted through his teeth.

 

“Roman, you don’t honestly believe that do you…?”

 

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around…! Your not thinking rationally. Your emotions are getting in the way of your better judgment logan.” Roman shook his head.

 

“Your right. I don’t know how I let this happen but...your right.” I frowned shaking my head. “I told myself not to keep doing this...but here I am. Making the same mistake! It doesn't matter if he’s sick...It could be a ruse. I need to stop doing this! Why can't I stop making these stupid and irrational decisions...I don't understand why he keeps doing this...why cant I stop it!? I SHOULD KNOW WHAT THIS IS-WHAT IT MEANS- I SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PITY HIM- NOT TO GIVE IN AN PAMPER HIM BUT HERE I GO TIME AND TIME AGAIN!? ITS NOT ANXIETY-ANXIETY IS DEAD THAT'S WHAT HE TOLD ME BUT I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!” I scream shaking my head as tears fell from my face.

 

“I get it Logan…” Roman sighed hugging me and  rubbing my back as I cried silently weeping at my eyes furiously. This emotional turmoil was very frustrating.

  
“Can we go to bed already.” I muttered pushing him away. He frowned nodding as we walked up the stairs peeking in to see Patton tucking an awake virgil into bed. We ducked and listened in on their conversation curiously.

  
“...Pat…? What-Where?” He yawned

 

“Shhh...your sick. Close your eyes. I’ll get you some crackers and water to nibble on and drink.”

 

“O-okay...Was it...was it a dream…?”

 

“...If your talking about the vampire thing- than no.” Patton chuckled as virgil smiled sadly before closing his eyes and sighing as he sunk into his bed. “M Sorry I didn’t eat your soup...It looked and smelt really good…” He smiled as Patton brushed and pet him.

 

“It’s alright hun, you can’t control this. I’ll put it away and you can have leftovers whenever you feel better okay?”

 

“Yes...Thank you.” He whispered as Patton leaned down and kissed his cheek making the Vampire flush and me and romans jaws drop. We shared a look panicking at Patton saw us and began walking out with his arms crossed.

 

“What are you two up too?” He sighed with a slight smile.

 

“Y-You- You just!?” Roman gasped at him as Patton giggled.

 

“Yes, yes I did.”

 

“Are you two are together…!?” I asked with urgency.  

 

“In a sense yes. You two would have been too if you didn’t flat out disown him when he came out.” Patton huffed sassing us.

 

“Patton you know why I just can’t-” Roman fought back.  


“Roman i get it. But it still hurts me and him, at the very least can you just stop treating him like an animal? He isn’t some monster, he is a sick little boy who only craves cuddles and love.” Patton sniffed as we sighed pulling him in for a hug which he accepted before telling us goodnight and going back down to the kitchen to grab Virgil water and something to eat. We peaked in one last time with Roman sighing in a conflicted manner before walking away. I looked at him and then went and stole the waste basket from the bathroom and put it besides him as he looked up at me in his feverish state.

 

“Patton…? Did you get tall…?” He questioned with squinting eyes making me chuckle.

 

“Sorry Virgil. It’s Logan.” I replied with a chuckle. He sighed with a weak sorry and closed his eyes.

 

“I brought you a waste basket...in case you feel like you’ll be sick again…” He smiled slightly making his little fangs peek out.

 

“Thank you…” he mumbled snuggling into his large fluffy blankets. I slowly began to walk out going into my own neat and proper room… It’s funny. I never really thought about how much I miss them all until every night I lay down alone it my empty bed...it’s always the same longing feeling...and now there's another- jealousy? Why did it spark up- So what Patton and Virgil kissed, its not like I-

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

...

  
**Oh Shit…**


	5. Can you feel the embarrassment tonight~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils recovered a bit from his fever but how much longer will he survive without blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip a few days ahead to an almost recovered Virgil :3

**VIRGIL'S POV**

Logan sat beside me in bed as we typed away vigorously on our laptops. Patton was in Romans room trying to keep him company and judging by the dramatic yells and dialogue he was helping Roman memorize a script for a new play. So naturally he didn’t want to leave me alone, but he also wanted to help Roman. Logan wasn’t very good or enthusiastic with script readings and had too much work to catch up on. Therefore Logan is now babysitting me because I still have a low fever it’d been about 3 days since I was put under house arrest as Patton and Logan liked to call it. I scrolled mindlessly through my tumblr hearting some art work I liked, Memes,and some inspiring little quotes from my favorite artists...Artist's…? Why does that remind me of...- SHIT! I froze in realization, I haven't posted anything to my page in nearly two weeks now, I saw some comments on my last post,

 

‘‘ThereAreTwoWaysNotOneDirection: @Dr.Gloom are you dead?’

'BRENDONURIESFOREHEAD666:‘Is the Cover for “Love in the Graveyard” finished yet? Im dying to see it and read this book!’ 

 

'ThatOneWeirdo: ‘Did they die…?’

 

'CatsAreMyOnlyFriends: @Dr.Gloom have you died inside and outside? O: ’ 

 

‘ThereAreTwoWaysNotOneDirection: ‘The prologue teaser sounds great and the cover looks absolutely amazing so far.’

 

'CatsAreMyOnlyFriends: beautiful, can’t wait to read it!'

 

'ThatOneWeirdo: Nice painting so far can’t wait to see it finished!’ “

 

(The post being a half finished painting Im using for my latest novel. Well...Potentially my last novel.) With that thought in mind I sat up and grabbed one of my sketchbooks. My page on tumblr was mostly just commissioned drawings and paintings, some memes, writing prompts, and ciphered messages me and a few of my followers the less human ones liked to relay with to talk to one and another. I snagged one of my special calligraphy pens and began to write, 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


**_Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of posts as of late, I would like to make it up to you all because I am not sure when I will be able to post again. So, I will be doing free commissions for a 24 hour time period. Just comment what you’d like and If I see it I will draw and or paint it either in real life or digitally for you! I will post each commision as soon as I'm finished for one and I will write your user name above. Thank you for your patients, the painting will be finished soon and the book will be released on time! -Dr.Gloom_ **

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Shit. I can’t believe I had forgotten about my book…Okay new plan, Let the commission's pile up while I finish my book cover then send that to the publisher and finish the production of this book once and for all in case I don’t survive. I wandered over to my window and snagged the painting from behind the curtain looking outside at the peaceful sunset with a longing sigh. I turned and glared seeing Logan looking at me with an open mouth. _he looks kinda like a fish...heh._

  
“Stop it. I'm not some mythical beast, so stop looking at me like I am.” I frowned as he began to stammer.

 

“But your skin- you came in tact with sunlight how do-!?” I hissed at him as he gave me an incredulous look drawing back a bit as I hissed quietly in annoyance shaking my head.

  
“I’ve reached my limit, get out of my room.” I ordered pointing to my door that had a grumpy cat calendar pinned to it. Patton naturally got it for me. 

  
“Excuse me? I'm the one watching you. I give the orders not the other way around.” Logan deadpanned as I narrowed my eyes.

  
“You think I care? I’ve made it plainly obvious that I could care less if you or Roman decided to kill me.” I shook my head opening the door with one hand and clutching at my painting with the other in frustration and well...anxiety.

  
“I think you do. Your quite dramatic and emotional for someone who claims not to care.” Logan fired back.

 

“Shut up Logan, What the hell do you know? Your always claiming you don’t have time to waste on such stupid and pointless emotions,”They just alter the thinking process and make actions and decisions bias in certain situations therefore I do not have or use them.” Is the usual argument.” I sassed hugging my canvas. 

 

“Well they do...However it's only human of me to contradict myself.” Logan blushed sheepishly. I froze nodding slowly. I shook my head getting onto my knees.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I guess it is…” I muttered quietly hugging my painting close fighting back some tears as lifted my comforter up and pulled out some small totes of acrylic paint,water colors,pastels, ect. I pulled out a little piece of cardboard covered in paint stains and placed all my needed materials down beginning to paint the pond that reflected the moon.

  
  


_ The story takes place in modern day England where two rival boys fight for the affection of a shy gothic girl that wanders around their village. Little do they know the girl is a crossdressing phantom that desires both of their affections. Along the way the boys begin to fall for each other and struggle to desifer and understand their sexualitys before they all get together and discover the shocking truths about the ghastly member in their polyamorous relationship. I'm really happy with my work and I hope that people will enjoy it…! Naturally with it being a homosexual and polyamorous relationship it's going to cause controversy but controversy seems to be my second name. _

 

The cover itself was of a mosolume and graveyard that had a small little pond where the Phantom boy usually resides. Logan watched me with interest as he continued his work on my bed switching between working and then staring at me as I worked. I sighed and shook my head growing anxious.

 

“You know it's rude to stare...and It tends to make artists uncomfortable when people watch them as they work.” I mumbled trying to hide my face from him as I blushed slightly in embarrassment. I absolutely hate when people watch look or stare at me...I always feel like they're laughing at me and waiting to mock me…God if I haven’t experienced that before. High School is shit when your pudgier than everyone else… Logan looks like he was about to say something but he quickly shuts himself up. 

While I continue I sigh thinking back to all the times I was bullied in school… 

At least I had Roman to beat them up for me. I snorted recalling a time when Roman punched a guy so hard that his knuckles started bleeding and I had to take him to the bathroom and clean him up because he would have gotten a suspension from the _ Nurse _ if he got in trouble again. Not to mention his mom probably would have probably rose hell at the school for punishing Roman because he defended me. I bit my lip and tried to paint as straight as I could cursing when the water works began to fall. Logan watched me with a confused look.

 

**_‘What? Are you finally realizing how much you fucked up you weak little waste of space?’_ **

 

_ Of course he had to show up now… _ I covered my face shaking my head wiping frantically at my seemingly endless tears. Why did I have to think of Roman...

 

“Virgil…?” Logan called out concerned. Yeah right. He doesn't care...

 

‘ **_Oh shut up, you should be grateful I'm wasting my precious time to talk to the likes of you.’_ **

 

_ Really? We both know Im scum so why won’t you just leave me alone and stop all the fucking name calling… _

 

**_‘Oh Virgil it's never that simple! You see your alive, and that makes you a potential threat to me.’_ **

 

_ You must be pretty insecure or something if you consider ME a threat to whatever the hell your talking about. _

 

**_‘Ugh I still can’t believe you made it this far! Your such an ungrateful little brat! You don't deserve the sentients you posse’_ **

 

_ I'm an oversized bloodsucking beast just the same as you are. _

 

**_‘You ignorant child. We are the last of a dying legacy and there you are weak little virgle in the hands of this country's top hunters.’_ **

 

_ Yeah. I happened to be one of them too once. You forget that you slimy bastard? Now stop calling me a kid. Your not much older you prick... _

  
“Virgil?” Logan called again shifting on my bed.

 

**_‘Unfortunately so. You know when we left you there as bait you were never meant to survive, The others and I should have been the ones living a luxurious life today not YOU. But you always have to go and fuck everything up now don't you?’_ **

 

“I know alright!? just shut up! You tell me how much of a fucked up-waste of life-and idiot cry baby I am every single day of my non existent life-F-fuck…” my breath shook as I sniffled wiping at my wide eyes. I can’t believe I just yelled that out loud… I turned looking at Logan who stared at me wide eyed in concerned just sitting on the edge of my bed.He placed his arm on my shoulder staring into my eyes as I continued to cry. Logan shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

 

“Virgil…” He spoke holding me as I struggled to push away. 

 

“P-Please don’t say anything…” I begged my voice weak and horse. 

 

“No. Whats going on with you…?” Logan spoke calmly holding my face as tears rolled down my cheeks

 

**_‘Ugh that guy.’_ **

 

“W-What isn’t going on with me…!” I cried with a sad smile. “You a-all hate me n-now. M-my brother keep’s t-tormenting me! I d-don't-even know if h-he’s dead or not!?- My-my readers are all waiting for my n-new book-Which I-I-I forg-got about and m-might not even get f-f-finished in t-time! A-and,and...Img-gonnadieI-Id-don’twan-na-I-IM S-SORRY!!” I sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back quietly sushining me. 

 

“Pattons Alive and he’d never harm you…” He cooed petting my hair. 

 

“N-No- I mean...My b-biologic brother...Another pureblood.” I whispered sniffling as Logan looked at me in shock. 

  
“Y...You have a family?” He asked as I snorted shaking my head ‘no’

 

“T-they’re all d-dead from what he’s told me…”

 

“Virgil Im sor-”

 

“Don’t pity me...T-They weren’t my family. T-They d-didn’t want me. T-they-They left me where you all found me…I was-I was supposed to be killed. I was weak...They wanted me to starve and then lash out and feed on some innocent person...I-I couldn’t I got close y-yeah...But I couldn’t. I killed some squirrels… I felt bad about that. I still do. I kill and ruin everything I come in contact with. I was supposed to draw Romans dad, your grandpa,and Patton's dad away from their trail and I failed!” I cried softly into his neck. “M-Maybe...I-If I went through with it...Roman’s dad could have lived...W-why am I still here…!?” I sobbed franticly as Logan held me close and tight. 

 

“Logan...Virgil…?” Patton called out softly opening my door, I quickly turned in shock seeing Patton frowning and a solemn looking Roman staring at us. 

 

“M Sorry…” I cried shaking my head as Logan comforted me some more.

 

“It doesn't matter. They’re all dead and they’re not ever coming back.” Roman spoke coldly turning away and going back to his room. I winced as the door slammed shut

 

“Im so stupid…” I muttered pushing myself of Logan and slowly sliding back down onto the floor where I slowly began to paint again. I keep messing up. Is that all I can do? Ruin things for everyone else and make everyone's life misery? I shook standing up and walking into the bathroom to wash my brush. Patton walked in leaning against the counter looking at me expectantly. 

 

“W-what…?” I sighed.

 

“Are...Are you okay?” I bit my lip looking down and shook my head ‘no’ shamefully. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Virge why are you apologizing…?”

 

“I interrupted you and roman. It sounded like you two were having fun…i know you missed him… You shouldn’t let me hold you back from your family you know... “ 

 

“Virgil they’re not just mine their yours too-”

  
“No Pat. T-They aren’t- Y-you aren’t Im a vampire. Y-your all h-human. I-It's just not meant to be.” I whimpered clutching onto my brush. Patton shook his head picking me up and holding me close 

 

“Just because you're technically a vampire, it doesn't make you any less human to me.” Patton pressed his lips to my own as I held back while he continued He pulled back. “Virgil Stop being stubborn…” He huffed pushing at my lips again as I gave in moving my lips just as slow and passionately as him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slithered into my mouth and began to explore I moaned when he began to run his tongue over my fangs. Fangs are VERY sensitive to vampires…hence why both the Vampire and Human feel pleasure when the human’s being sucked dry.  

 

“O-Oh my uh…” Logan stuttered as we quickly pulled away from each other avoiding eye contact as Patton laughed nervously. We all were blushing bright red.

 

“U-Um…I-Im gonna just…” I bolted out the door and slammed my door shut. “I can’t believe I just-I just made out with Patton…” I blushed smiling bashfully. I hid my face in my hands for a while before getting up and going to paint my canvas again. 

Okay...Finish Canvas and then close the commissions and start drawing the ones I have… _AHHHHHHH!_ _ PATTON KISSED ME! HE LIKES ME! HE REALLY LIKES ME!!! _  I internally squealed victoriously.

 

**________________________________________________________**

**Logans POV**

 

I frowned blushing as Patton avoided eye contact with me also blushing.

 

“You two must really be together huh-MHh!?” I gasped as Patton jumped up and clung to me pressing his lips against my own. “mMMPH- Patton!?”

 

“Mmh Logan im sorry...Im just so hyped up on adrenaline right now…! I actually made out with someone…!” Patton muttered in a shocked yet also blissful voice. 

 

“Y-YEah! Yeah you just did-why the hell did you-just-just kiss me!?” I yelled seriously confused and panicked.

 

“Y-Yeah, hehehe...eh…Sorry...I’ve uh...I’ve always kinda wanted too…” We both blushed again. I sighed shaking my head.

 

“Patton your with virgil... You know we can’t-”   
  


“Yes we could!...all it would take is you accepting and loving virgil...we could all be together…!” I sighed shaking my head again. _Patton I wish it could be that simple..._

  
“Roman would be heartbroken and betrayed If I left him too…” Patton frowned before hesitantly nodding.

  
“Oh...Y-Yeah...It-It was another stupid thought of mine w-wasn’t is? Sorry…Forget this ever happened if you want” Patton smiled turning to leave. I frowned grabbing him by the shoulders,

  
“Don’t put yourself down like that...and I don’t want to forget it...I’ve wanted to kiss you and Anxiety-er-Virgil for a long time...I-I love you both…” I flushed as he stared at me before slowly smiling and hugging me.   
  
“We love you too...But your going to have to earn Virgil's trust back you know. He won’t forget all of this you know…” Patton sighed running his fingers through my hair as I did the same to him pecking him on the cheek.

 

“I know…” I whispered shamefully.

 

“It’s all going to be okay…” Patton whispered soothingly as I shook my head.

 

“How do you know that…? How are you so sure of yourself…?”  

 

“We all have always been together through thick and thin...I know that even now, we all still love each other...Even Roman...He just needs time to dwell and adapt...He’ll come around eventually.”

 

“But what if eventually isn’t soon enough? Were hunters...people are going to question are absences...not to mention if Virgil suddenly disappears…”    
  


“We’ll just say he wants to retire…” Patton smiled.

 

“But your dad- it’ll make him upset-what if-what if he finds out about Virgil!?”

 

“Then he’ll except it over time like Roman.” Patton spoke confidently.

 

“But Patton not everyone works like that-”    
  


“Logan...Stop thinking. We’ll deal with all the but’s and what if’s when the time comes. For now...Let’s Just enjoy the moment…” Patton sighed pressing another kiss to my lips that I happily accepted.

 

"Your right...Lets go tell Virgil...!" I grinned excitedly as he snuggled against me.

  
"Not now silly, he's trying to work." Patton smile. 

  
"True...Did you know he painted?" I asked curiously. He nodded. 

  
"Virgil's always been such a secretive person. Naturally with my parental nature and the fact we use to share a bedroom I've done my fair share of snooping over the years I discovered his little tub of art stuff" Patton grinned. "He started painting in Highschool and he was very good! Not to mention his writing and drawing skills...He really hated being noticed and was always afraid what people would say so he made me keep quite." Patton sighed smiling sadly. 

 

"Your such a good friend..." I whispered pecking him on the forehead. 

 

"I try my best...Come on love, I'm going to make dinner. what sounds good?" Patton smiled leading me out of the bathroom as we made our way to the kitchen bantering with one and another happily... _Well_... _Almost_. 

**_One thought ran through my head still... Virgil's brother was torturing him inside his own head...Roman has been hearing voices...I've been hearing voices...Whatever is going on. I believe Virgil's Brother is behind it. And I am going to hunt him down and stop him. Dead or Alive._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit shorter than normal


	6. I'M NOT...CANNIBAL, CANNIBAL I'M NOT! I WONT, EAT YOU UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Roman oriented chapter with a flashback to reveal more of his and Anxiety's dynamic :3

  
  
  


**Romans POV**

I pouted clutching my pillow as I glared at my door. The damn beast took the spotlight and is winning them over again- and he had the audacity to mention my father and Anxiety…!

 

**_‘They’re leaving you, you know. They’re all leaving you for the beast. They’re traitors…’_ **

 

_ No...They’re just sick, brainwashed. I can fix them! I just need time…  _ I Sighed in exasperation.

 

**_‘Time is of the essence boy.’ My conscious hissed._ **

 

_ That's true...We may have to feed it soon if I don’t kill it.  _

 

**_‘You should just lock it back in the basement and leave it to starve!’_ **

 

_ I...I can’t do it. I don’t want IT to live, but I can’t live without HIM...It’s so much like him, it’s painful...the others are just as drawn to it because it’s so much like him…And I don’t want to do it because of that as well.’ _

 

**_‘He wasn’t that great Roman. Anxiety only held you all back you know. Not to mention that beast killed your father-’_ **

 

_ Please don’t...Don’t remind me. I...Im still trying to process this all... _

 

**_‘I understand, I am you after all…’_ **

 

_ Really? If your me, why only now did you only decide to appear? Where have you been when my father died? Where were you when I was struggling to come out to my mom…!? How do I know your not some witch messing with my head! _

 

**_‘Stop Roman, I am you. You trust yourself, stop letting the paranoia get to you. I wasn’t fully developed then. I could not speak to you, I am sorry...’_ **

 

_ I suppose that could make sense...however I am still slightly skeptical. _

 

**_‘That is fair, but just get rid of it- ask,pay, or beg someone else to kill it- kill it before it makes them get rid of YOU.’_ **

 

_ They’d never get rid of me…! _

 

**_‘Are you sure? Who are they with right now? Who looks like the bad guy here?’_ **

 

_ I-Im not the bad guy…! I don’t want to be the bad guy! I can’t I-Im Roman PRINCE...Princes aren’t bad!? Well...there was Hans BUT I'M NOT A HANS!!! But...Am I? Am I the bad guy in their eyes…? I don’t want to be the bad guy but I can’t just accept that...THING with open arms! They don’t understand what I feel! They can’t understand how betrayed I am… I mustn't be the villain...right?’ _

 

**_‘No, no dear boy. Your the only one here thinking properly! Your not being fooled by that beast’s act, You are not the bad guy. They’re simply confused. All you need to do Is show them the way and fix them._ ** ’ 

 

_ Yeah...Yeah! I’ll show them- I’ll remind them why we got into this business. Why we need to protect ourselves and other innocent people from the harsh reality... from those-those monsters! _

**_‘That’s the spirit Roman! Suggest it tonight perhaps? Even allow them to have the beast there, surprise them with a horror film about the scum.’_ **

 

_ Good idea me! _ I smiled feeling a tinge of pride well in myself...Haven’t felt that in a while.

 

**_‘Yes, you're soooooo smart.’_ ** the voice chuckled.

 

I sat up on my bed and crouched down to my bookshelf full of movies,books,and scripts. (Some of which were my own old ones I was allowed to keep) Let’s see the options...twilight? Nope! That’s just pro vampire propaganda...Hmm...Dusk till dawn…?maybe? That could be good. I mean the subject matter and images are a bit risky with the vampire strip club but what they turn into highlights exactly what I want Patton and Logan to remember- disgusting heartless bloodsucking beasts! Its perfect full of action,comedy, and great acting! I grinned pulling the dvd out. A loud slam startled me as I glared at the wall that separated me and the beast... I opened my door ready to ask Logan and Patton to join me...and tell them the beast could come as well, when I saw Patton and Logan kiss in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. I didn’t let them see me and I quickly retreated to my room breathing quickly.   

 

“What...but… I thought…!?” I whispered tears welling in my eyes as I shut the door as gently as I could hoping not to draw the others attention. They really are gonna get rid of me...But what if this is all a trick? I could have sworn they were straight... or Logan at the least! Why am I so upset? Logan wouldn’t have wanted me even if he was straight! And Patton probably would have just felt guilty and went along dating me. He’s sweet like that…Anxiety...he was...he was always so realistic and considerate about everything he said and did...granted me and Logan would often pick on him leading to some intense feelings jams between him and I but we always worked through our issues and came out stronger… He was beautiful, on the outside and inside…I wish he was still here. Instead of that look alike that's only playing with our hearts. Playing with their hearts... I won’t let it take me, and I won’t let it take them down and suck them dry. I will stick to them like glue! I Will not lose them too! For Anxiety I will protect them from that body snatching scum… 

  
  


**_______________________________________________________________________ **

**_It was one of our famous sleepover weekends (School was going to start up soon so naturally we were milking our summer freedom as much as we could.) That morning I heard the most beautiful sound ever, It was 3 am I sat up from our little huddle of blankets and pillows on Patton and Anxieties floor. I noticed the latter missing and carefully stood up and went in search of him, I checked the basement and saw Patton's parents room was closed, I looked in their office and saw it also was empty I carefully took hold of the strong and sturdy railing and I descended the stairs in my continued search for anxiety I made it to the threshold of the living room when I heard it…_ **

 

**_‘Let's go in the garden...you’ll find something waiting…’_ **

 

**_The melodic…_ **

 

**_‘ right there where you left it….lying upside down. When you finally find it...you’ll see how it’s faded…’_ **

 

**_melancholy..._ **

 

**_‘the underside is lighter when you turn it around…’_ **

 

**_Beautiful…_ **

 

**_‘Everything stays right where you left it...everything stays...but it still changes...ever so slightly...daily and nightly, in little ways...when everything stays... ‘_ **

 

**_And most of all entrancing voice of Anxiety… ‘What song is that…? WHO is that…?’ I thought to myself in awe as I stepped into the dimly lit room. The source of light being the flickering TV where the person of my one man search team sat in front of the TV humming and singing along in the most indescribably beautiful ways...I nearly cried. As I approached him ever so quietly I saw his small frame shake… I touched his shoulder concerned and was met with the terrified Anxiety who had tears rolling down his cheeks as the TV played on, My eyes widened as I saw the blood smeared on his face._ **

 

**_‘Anxiety...Your-Your face…! Are you alright?” I worried holding his face as he smiled still crying making his face scrunch up in the most adorable of ways._ **

 

**_‘Y-Yeah...What's-wrong?” He sniffled wiping a tear away only managing to smear the blood more._ **

 

**_‘You have blood all over your face…!’_ **

 

**_‘I do…?’ he spoke his eyes widening in fear as he touched his face then looked at his now bloodied hand._ **

 

**_‘Yes!’_ **

 

**_‘I must’ve gotten a nose bleed…’ he mutters standing and walking into the kitchen. I followed watching his beautiful porcelain skin glow in the moonlight. He took a paper towel and began to wipe away at the semi dry blood. ‘Did I get it all…?’ He mumbles looking at me while still trying to shyly avoid eye contact making me smile. He missed the spot where he wiped his eye earlier. I took the paper towel and wiped at his eye as he looked at the ground._ **

 

**_‘How long were you standing there?’ He whispered staring into my eyes._ **

 

**_‘I herd you...your voice is beautiful...I'm quite envious of your skills…! I’ve never heard you sing before. Why do you keep such a glorious gift secret Anxiety…?’_ **

 

**_‘You don’t need to lie to me. I don’t let people hear because my voice sounds like a cat vomiting. No one needs to hear me...You can’t tell anyone you herd me either. No one needs to know.’_ **

 

**_‘I think everyone should know. Your voice is beautiful…’_ **

 

**_‘No, that was the TV...I ruined the moment when I tried to sing along.’_ **

 

**_‘Is that why you were crying…? Because if that's the reason I think you should really get a hearing aid because that sounded MAG-’ Anxiety quickly covered my mouth as I started getting a bit louder than intended...hehehe, whoops! ‘Sorry...But you were magnificent!”I whisper yelled smiling he shook his head covering his face._ **

 

**_‘Its stupid…’_ **

 

**_‘What?’_ **

 

**_‘Why I was crying…’_ **

 

**_‘Why were you crying…?’ I edged him on with a small smile. He shook his head before sighing._ **

 

**_‘This character on a show I like...I relate to her a lot in some ways...and I w-was thinking about m-my own life and m-my own experiences you k-know?’_ **

 

**_‘I suppose, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. I still cry watching bambi.’ I smiled holding his hand. He pulled away and crossed his arms shaking his head._ **

 

**_‘It’s different...this character is like me in so many ways...bad and...well. Just bad.’ He sniffled whipping at his eyes as he smiled ‘It’s silly r-right? Crying over a dumb kids show…! B-But its n-not dumb to me…’ He cries covering his face as I frown pulling his smaller frame into my chest._ **

 

**_‘I didn’t call it dumb Anxiety…’ I cooed as he shook his head._ **

 

**_‘I-I know you d-didn’t but he-erm the voice, in my head it may sound crazy but it talks to me...it hates me and says mean, mean things.’ I frowned holding him close as I ran my fingers through his soft dark brown hair._ **

 

**_‘That's your doubt...It’s always going to be there trying to push you down and make you feel like you aren’t as good as everyone else, But Anx, your so much better...you kind, and considerate, and intelligent, heck you're always keeping us in line...you stop me from being an idiot…’ I smiled as he frowned hugging me back._ **

 

**_‘Your not an idiot…’ he muttered frowning which made me smile._ **

 

**_‘Thanks…’_ **

 

**_‘No need to thank me...but why’d you come looking for me…? Why are you up I mean…?’_ **

 

**_‘Oh I dunno I just kinda woke up and could sense someone was missing from the cuddles...And that someone needed some cuddles.’ I smiled housing him up and carrying him bridal style he squeaked quietly cling to me for dear life as I laughed quietly._ **

 

**_‘You're too kind princey…’ He smiled ‘But I'm not a damsel who need your saving.’_ **

 

**_‘Oh really? Those crocodile tears said otherwise…’ I smirked as he blushed._ **

 

**_‘I wish you never saw or heard that…!’_ **

 

**_‘Really…? Im kinda glad I did.’ I smiled walking back into the living room. ‘Why may I ask are you up, Mr.Sleep is for the weak?’ I joked sitting down with Anxiety lounging in my lap._ **

 

**_‘Couldn’t sleep…’_ **

 

**_‘You haven’t slept this whole time…?’ I gaped in awe._ **

 

**_‘Yeah…? I think I might be an insomniac heh…’ He grins turning his attention back to the TV, on the screen was a bright and colorful cartoon. ‘Adventure time…?’_ **

 

**_‘Is this the one with the one character that made you-’_ **

 

**_‘Yeah.’_ **

 

**_‘Which one is it?’_ **

**_‘I’ll point to her when she comes now hush!’ I watched the intro and flinched but in shock and surprise as Anxiety pointed at a female that had resemblance to a vampire…_ **

 

**_‘Is she a…?’_ **

 

**_‘...Y-Yeah. I know you don’t like vampires! But I just get her...she’s actually really deep…’_ **

 

**_‘Vampires don’t feel And, You know that,’ I snorted ‘they can’t be cool, or deep, or anything…”V-Vampires,T-They’re just emotionless husks t-that use sex appeal and deception to kill for their-their own selfish desires.”’ I spoke shakily reciting my deceased father before tearing up a bit_ **

 

**_‘Y-yeah...but I-its a cartoon...J-just a dumb cartoon like I-I said…I wish I could live in a cartoon l-like this one...’ Anx smiled shyly._ **

 

**_‘Why?’ I asked curiously admiring the interesting lands in the show._ **

 

**_‘Look at it...it’s all so fascinating, candy kingdoms, ice kingdoms, breakfast kingdoms! Vampires, werewolves, a few humans splashed in and ghosts and witches all living together. No one's really treated different in this world just because of their species or skin color or race...’ I snorted smiling._ **

 

**_‘As nice as that all sounds I think I personally rather live somewhere with princes and princesses, kings, queens and the occasional dragon to slay!’_ **

 

**_‘But they’ve got that too! So MANY princesses! Nearly every female in the show is some form of royalty- the vampire is the vampire queen because she slayed all the other bad vampires and then she got bit...although she was already have demon or something beforehand.’ Anxiety chuckled as I smile watching him fanboy for a few more minutes until he slowly lost focus and watched the TV occasionally laughing quietly at the cartoon. I chuckled watching him cover his mouth every time he did so he sighed and cuddled close to me._ **

 

**_‘Are you finally tired…?’ I cooed as he nodded leaning against me. ‘Okay get on top of me…’_ **

 

**_‘What!?’ He squeaked flinching away from me._ **

 

**_‘Get on top of me, Im gonna cover us up and you can use me as a pillow.’ I smiled as he hesitant nodded. I laid down and watched him awkwardly straddle my stomach with a blush before just collapsing on me and making himself comfortable as I giggled covering us with a blanket._ **

 

**_‘Goodnight Roman…I lov-sweet dreams.’ He whispered pecking my cheek as I blushed beet red as he snuggled into my larger form that no doubt came from my dad. I stroked his hair as he slowly fell asleep releasing soft little breaths…’_ **

 

____________________________________________________

 

_ I wish he was still here… _

  
  
  


**___(MEANWHILE BEHIND THE WALL THAT SEPARATES THEM…)____**

 

I quietly sat bobbing my head to souk eye while working on my first two commissions, one requested a traditional drawing of my Phantom character which I just finished re-lining in ink, now all that's left is to color. Next I have to draw a glass of milk with cheese wiz on top with a long “Kinky” boot in a heart as a digital drawing... I'm not sure what I suspected considering their name was “BRENDONURIESFOREHEAD666” 30 minutes later I finished and took a picture and uploaded it to my tumblr with the commissioner's name. I Began on the second one which only took around 15 minutes I uploaded it as well and scrolled through I had another new request for a chibi cookie cat, I was about to start when someone knocked on my door. I turned my music off and stood up and opening it, peaking out shyly.

 

“Hey virgil, Patton told me to come up and tell you dinners ready.” Logan smiled slightly which I appreciated until I huffed closing my mouth in annoyance when I saw his eyes go straight to my fangs. “Sorry…” He muttered apologetically as I sighed.

 

“It’s fine.” I mumbled walking down the stairs I looked back at Logan and saw him talking to Roman, I quickly hurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen where I gasped for breath sitting in my usual chair.

 

“Woah slow down Virge, Are my biscuits burning!?” Patton grinned pulling put a pan of biscuits.

 

“Sorry. What’s for dinner?” I smiled giggling at Patton’s cheesy  _ ‘Kiss the Cook’ _ apron. 

 

“Biscuits,mashed potatoes,green beans, and stake.” He grinned pulling out an emergency stake we kept in the silverware drawer. I smirked rolling my eyes as Logan and Romans footsteps were heard in the living room. 

 

“Hiya Roman!” Patton smiled making our plates. 

 

“Hey Pat…” He smiled sitting down as I sat criss cross fidgeting with my hands in my lap so I wouldn’t have to look at roman. Platon hummed placing everyone's plates down. I turned smiling and thanking him as did the others. We all ate in silence until,

 

“Virgil has your publisher approved your cover design yet?”

 

“Not a word yet, I’ll have to check after dinner…” I mumbled eating tiny bites of my food.

 

“Hmm...So Roman you excited for your play on friday!?” Patton spoke excitedly. 

 

“Yes, I'm nervous for my solo though.” ‘ _ He got a solo…? I wonder what play he’s in? It doesn't matter...It’s not like I could go. Plus he’d probably be upset if the others brought me.’  _

 

“Don’t worry Ro, you’ll be great! You always are.” 

 

“Yes you are quite gifted in musical theater you surely have nothing to fear.”  Logan confided.

 

“Heh thanks!” Shortly after that we finished...I ate about half of my dinner which Patton huffed at giving me a smirk but he didn’t say anything.  _ ‘Im sorry pat...it’s good really I just feel like a pig having ate as much as I did... ‘  _ I didn’t say that aloud of course though. 

 

“So, Roman what were you about to tell me before we came down for dinner…?” Logan murmured washing the dishes. 

 

“Ah yes! I was wondering if you all would like to watch a movie with me!”

 

“What Disney flick are we watching tonight!?” Patton questioned with interest. I slouched in my chair hiding my head in my knees.

 

“Actually it's not a Disney movie, Shocking I know.” He chuckled as I peaked at him curiously between my legs.

 

“What movie is it?” Logan asked curiously.

 

“Its of the horror genre…! It’s called from dusk till dawn, a friend of mine showed it to me, I liked it so much I went out and bought a copy myself!” Roman spoke his boisterous attitude making me smile faintly. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a try as long as im allowed to cuddle and scream when I get scared!” Patton giggled.

“No problems on my end.” Roman grins holding out his hand to Patton who took it blushing when Roman pecked his hand. _ ‘He's always been such a silly and sweet gentleman…’ _ I sighed smiling.

 

“I would also like to join you, I’ve been dying for a break from grading papers…” Everyone continued quietly chatting as I slowly started to get up pushing my chair in and ready to go back upstairs.

 

“Virgil? Don’t you want to watch it with us?” My breath hitched as Roman said my name, He said my REAL name! No beast no scum no nothing…! 

 

“M-Me?” I asked in disbelief “You want **_me_ ** there…?” I questioned quietly feeling very...hopeful.

 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” Roman grind giving me a confused look as I cocked my head looking at him skeptically. _ ‘What's going on…? Did he forget the last week…? Is this some form of apology…? Is this a test!?’ _

 

“Virgil? Yes or no?”  _ ‘O-Oh god! Stop panicking! I might not get a chance like this again...I'm going to take it and hope it's not all a ruse. WAIT HE'S GETTING IMPATIENT-WHY CAN'T WE SPEAK!? SPEAK DAMN IT! SPEEAAAKKK!’ _

 

“Y-YES! NO-UH IM-I'm S-sorry! I zoned out...b-but Yes, Thank you...Roman.” I smiled slightly making sure I didn’t show my teeth as I clenched my hands together eagerly hoping and praying I didn’t look as stupid as I feel right now. Patton and Logan smiled at me as I struggled keeping my own without flashing my fangs. 

 

_ ‘Okay Virgil, Roman is giving us a chance right now... We are going to sit and watch this movie and we are going to function like a normal human being and not act like a vampire, we won't even say the V word for the rest of the night!YEAH! Okay let's do this... Do NOT screw this up!’  _

I sucked in a deep breath still smiling as we moved into the living room everyone chatting quietly as Roman put in the DVD and Patton made popcorn while Logan and I theorized about what we thought the movie could be just like we use too…! 

 

“Alright it's starting everyone be quiet!” Roman smirked looking at me and Logan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and comment if you have any questions! Also Virgil has about 5 more days left before he starves.  
> *Read in dramatic reporter voice ---> * WILL HE GET HIS BOOK PUBLISHED!? WILL PATTON MAKE OUT WITH MORE PEOPLE!? AND WILL ROMAN AND VIRGIL MAKE UP!? 
> 
> Who knows with these crazy kids :P


	7. Living Dead Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster in the making and some time skip summaries.

**VIRGIL'S POV**

I smiled happily containing my purrs and teeth as I sat between Roman and Patton as the movie began. It started off rather dicy...me and Patton exchanged unsure glances when we saw the protagonists we were supposed to be ruting for 1 being George Clooney and then the other being a total scumbag that did some rather unspeakable things to women... I nervously glanced at Roman who stared blankly at the screen immersed in the movie. I turned and looked to Logan who wore a similar expression but his had more a look of contemplation Go figure… I snorted Logan always likes to try and study the characters and try and figure out the entire plot before the movie reveals it. I sighed and watched quietly giggling with Roman whenever a character would curse and then Patton would grumble about them watching their profanity or why it wasn’t really necessary to the movie. I grimace as the movie got to what I assume will be the main setting and the movies namesake, Dusk till dawn a stripclub…

 

Patton was glaring holes in the TV almost as saying  _ ‘Don't. You. Dare.’ _ and boy did the movie dare, there were half nude attractive women-  _ If I were straight at least. _ I snickered at the thought-  all around with a bunch of burly and sleazy biker guys oggoling them. It droned on for awhile until one stripper came out with a gigantic fucking snake slithering all over her… I cringed looking to Patton to cling on to but he was already clung to Logan who rubbed his back as he shook. I frowned, Poor Pat’s terrified of snakes… I shivered getting goosebumps as I brought my knees to my chest hiding behind my legs when I felt a large muscular arm wrap around me and pull me close- I stopped breathing and my face turned red. 

 

“Keep watching...the movies getting to the best part…” Roman whispered into my ear with a grin as I imagined my non beating heart pulsing 100 miles an hour. I blushed shyly hesitantly leaning back against him and slowly but surely relaxing.  

 

I froze in fear trembling, logan started with an open mouth, Patton gasped before shrieking as he buried his head into logans chest. and Roman...Roman just grinned at our expressions as we watched the lead stripper transform into a disgusting snake headed beast, things got very bloody and intense.

 

I watched them all turn into more disgusting wrinkled and saggy snake beasts winching when they grabbed people and tore into their necks- they-they...Oh my god… I bit my lip tensing up as the people scram…I know what this is. I know what those beasts are suppose to be...Just please. Don’t say it. Don't say it… I smiled shaking my head as I gazed at roman who stared back at me with a smirk. _ We knew it was too good to be true…Why did we even bother getting our hopes up? _

 

“VAMPIRES!!!” I stared at him before turning my head back to the tv and watching on mindlessly. The characters each went on about how they hated the vampires and what the vampires took from them and how ugly the vampires were...It was making me both sad...and extremely MAD. There are good vampires out there that were turned against their will and they all sure as hell do not look or act like that…! _This is just m-mean and insulting...Some people dont ask to BE selfish and disgusting bloodsucking demons. Some are turned by monsters to be used as slaves because they didn’t have the heart to adapt to this damn life style. So many innocent people human and vampire alike._ I winced seeing the vampire turned characters immediately try and harm their former friends as well as the people who killed themselves or begged to be killed because they were bit…

 

Why did Roman make us watch this? We’ve had to deal with these situations before-It’s never easy...how could he remind us? It's horrible listening to the begs and cries of death! Hearing them call themselves beasts-demons-monsters! And we! W-we kill them. Without hesitation because they are bit. They’re vampires...scum that needs to be killed so others will survive... I continued to watch quietly moving closer to Patton and Logan sitting tense as I avoided making contact of any kind with Roman. I frowned everytime Patton scream in fear as I gazed hatefully as my clenched fists digging my nails into my skin drawing blood. I sighed in relief when the movie began to end leaving people on a cliff hanger to the Vampires origins.

 

I stood up and said goodnight thanking Roman half heartedly for letting me join as Logan sat with a still trembling Patton.I herd Roman stand and quickly walk after me as I raced up the stairs I heard his heavy steps behind me I yelped seeing him chasing me with a glare. I quickly scrambled up the stairs and tried to run to my room but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back pinning me to the wall with a growl. I whimpered being slammed to the wall shaking the pictures of us and our relatives...well their relatives. 

 

“What’d you think?” Roman smirked as I shook my head.

 

“I didn’t like it...why’d you do that? You know that movie was highly incorrect. You’ve seen vampires and they NEVER look like that…” I sighed in disdain. 

 

“I needed to refresh Patton and Logan. They’re getting to attached and trusting with you...It's disgusting.” I narrowed my eyes pressing my lips into a thin line.

 

“I know you are but what am I…” I hissed. “You know what Roman you are such an asshole! You have no idea what it’s like living when everyone fucking hates you because your kind is only ever known as selfish monsters who kill without remorse when there are so many innocent and nice vampires just trying to live a normal fucking life!” I cried in frustration. 

 

“Shut the hell up YOUR kind killed my father! I Have the right to kill you bastards. To make YOU feel every second of remorse and pain and-and AGONY that I have to feel whenever someone reminds me of HIM!” 

 

“I KNOW YOUR STILL UPSET BUT THAT'S A BULLSHIT EXCUSE TO HARM AND DESPISE INNOCENT VAMPIRES! Why do you think that we made it to the top? Who here found all the bad vampires!? ME. I didn’t mean for those innocent people-the ones we discovered that had been bit and taken as slaves or the prey we found already bit nearing the change- they didn’t have to die!”

 

“YES, THEY DID. THEY DID THE MOST DIGNIFIED THING AND ASKED TO BE KILLED BEFORE THEY WOULD TURN INTO DISGUSTING BEAST THAT LIE AND DECEIVE LIKE YOU.” I sniffled wiping my eyes furiously as I turned to look at him directly while he pinned me back against the wall.

  
“They didn’t know there was another way! WERE NOT ALL BAD ROMAN! There are vampires just trying to make a living like you and me! They don’t tell people because people fear what they don’t understand…! Are you afraid…? Do I scare YOU?” I whispered staring him dead in the eye as his beautiful brown eyes widened. 

 

“Of course im not afraid of you…! I could kill you in a heartbeat.” He threatened.

 

“I could too…” I whispered leaning closer to him as far as I could with my shoulders pinned. “I could tear your throat out with my teeth if I wanted…” I whispered raising my hand to touch his cheek. “I’d never dream of it however. But that's not what you’d listen to...you don’t trust me. I know you don’t…” I cooed stroking his cheek. “You don’t want to listen to me...you want to believe i'm putting you under a trance and that I only want to kill and drain innocent people right…? Well big news for you...Your not under a trance…” I whispered as he looked at me startled before smacking my hand away and shook his head giving me a look with pure hatred letting me go and stomping away.

 

“You lie vampire scum. You better watch your fucking back because It’s only a matter of time until those two come loose from your trance. They won't hesitate-they’ll kill you…! I’ll kill you. For my father.”  I sighed walking past him without a word into my room giving him the finger as I shut my door. Fuck him and his stubborn-

 

“AGH!” I scream clutching my stomach at the violent and sudden stab of pain-I withered and arrived on the floor as footsteps all ran towards my door Patton and Logan burst in with concerned looks on their faces while Roman stepped up behind them with a grin. His brown and yellow eyes gleaming with amusement- wait yellow? Before I could think anymore more pain surged as I clutched at my stomach crying out more as Patton pulled me onto his lap and Logan removed my hands looking at my lower stomach which normally would have embarrassed the hell outta me but the pain was too much.

“MMMPH…!” I bit my lip causing myself to bleed- I licked at my lip and gagged at the foul taste of my blood but something primal in me awoke- I began to suck at my bloody lip still curled in pain I froze as another pain came at me before shaking and crying. 

 

“Virgil, Virgil!? What's wrong!? Where does it hurt!?” Patton yelled panicking. 

 

“Patton calm down freaking out won't help you or him. It's his stomach I think…?” Logan applied pressure making me cry out more as he quickly pulled his hand back like he had been burnt. 

“Ah-ah-ah!” I scram and gasped as I got hit with three more similar shocks of pain it was like my insides were being thrown in a shredder…It slowly started to dull to my relief as I laid breathlessly painting and tired against patton as Logan continued to examine my stomach. 

 

“Virgil...Are you okay…?” Patton asked timidly stroking my hair.

 

“Y-Yeah…? B-better nn-now.” I whispered. Gently swatting Logans hand away with a blush. Logan looked up at me also blushing slightly.

 

“Any pains left?” He asked curiously.

 

“No…”

 

“Any pain to compare it to?” He sighed.

 

“V-very VERY...b-bad cramps...L-like my insides...w-were being torn t-to shreds an-and then stabbed!” Logan frowned joining Patton in petting my hair. 

 

“Maybe your still hungry…?”  Patton offers as Logan and I chuckle knowing what he was getting at. 

 

“Mmm...maybe…? I dunno…I'm just sleepy…” I sighed cuddling up to Patton. Logan hummed and picked us both up laying us on my bed. I purred in appreciation nuzzling my head into his neck before immediately going under the covers. Logan sat between us stroking through our hair as we snuggled up to him.I turned glaring at Roman who stood with his arms crossed glaring back at me. I stuck my tongue out glaring at him before closing my eyes and letting sleep take hold of me. 

 

**Monday__________________________________________________________________**

 

**_Virgil-_ **   Virgil got his book cover approved much to his joy and relief (No he definitely didn’t jump around victoriously in his room until he tripped over air.) After packing the cover painting,a printed copy of his book,and the necessary paperwork to get his book published legally together he hesitantly asked Logan to take it with him to the post office over breakfast. Much to his joy and relief Logan agreed which earned him a shy peck on the cheek from virgil and a approving hug from Patton. Virgil ran upstairs and barricaded himself in his room working at his commissions with his phone blasting music in the background. (It was no use to mute Roman who was practicing his script) He didn’t stop until he realized how terrible he smelt. Naturally he went to shower and of course Roman chose that he had to use the upstairs bathroom at that time to go pee. He caught virgil stripping much to both of their embarrassment. They learned the lock broke that day too. After the shower and awkward encounter with Roman Virgil hid in his room working on commissions until Patton dragged him down for dinner. It was a very one sided meal with Patton doing most of the talking while Virgil struggled to eat from more cramps. 

 

**_Patton-_ **  Patton woke first snuggled up to Logan before slowly trying to untangle himself to go make breakfast much to his embarrassment Logan caught him. They both got up deciding to let Virgil be and went to go do their morning schedules. Aka Patton becomes kid friendly Gordon Ramsay until he drinks coffee. After preparing breakfast Patton gets Virgil and then struggles to wake up sleeping beauty. (As usual) Roman darts up at the promise of fruit and pancakes to Pattons amusement. After breakfast Patton got a call last minute to babysit. After 4 hours of spongebob and playing pretend with 5 year olds Patton comes home and makes everyone Tacos dinner. 

 

**_Logan-_ **  After the unusual morning Logan sets off to the post office with Virgil's package and his own graded papers to send back to his students. Afterwards he went shopping for household necessity. After that he ran into some fellow hunters and had to explain why they had been missing from the limelight due to Anxiety being “Sick”, They wished them the best of luck and left Logan who sighed in relief. Afterwards Logan went home and began to clean the house quietly as Roman yelled his skript and Anxiety tried blocking his voice by blaring his music. Logan smiled and hummed along when the band Fall Out boy came on occasionally. He and Virgil both liked them a lot and would listen to the albums together. Patton and Roman gravitated more to modern pop and Disney songs.After a silent dinner Logan goes and starts to work on his next lesson plan for his students.    

 

**_Roman-_ ** After being awoken for delicious pancakes and fruit roman is unfortunately left alone with the beast for around 3 hours. During which he spied on the beast, Walked in on the beast, and practice his script EXTRA loud and dramatically to annoy the beast. You can call him petty but he’s just envious of Virgil’s attention...and annoyed with virgil's sudden confidence. After dinner Roman vanished into the night…

 

**____________________________________Virgils POV 4 AM______________________________________ **

  
I was bawling as the pop rendition of remember me played rolling the credits. I had just finished Coco and was now bawling my eyes out while splurging a bit and eating some ice cream. I jumped when I herd herd the door open I hid behind the couch washing as...Roman? Came inside. _ What the hell is he doing out so late…? _

 

“Coco…?” He spoke confused looking at the TV as I slouched down so he wouldn’t see me, I crawled over to a corner of the couch and hid myself under a small throw pillow curled up in the fetal position. “...I know your there.” He spoke yawning as I peeked out, I slowly reached my hand over to the coffee table and grabbed my little tub of ice cream pulling it under the pillow with me. He shook his head.

 

“You don’t even need to eat, stop wasting food…” He sighed sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

 

“You don’t need to hate me but you still do…” I snorted as he glared at me clearly annoyed

 

“Oh and What's your reasoning behind this Edward Cullen wannabe?”

 

“Ouch, that felt like a stake to the chest I'm wounded princey. And to answer your question, it’s because we’re both doing something that we like. Also for your information, food gives me temporary substance and its still yummy to eat…” I huffed avoiding his gaze as I ate my cookies and cream ice cream using the throw pillow as a barrier to protect myself.

 

“...Who said I enjoy hating you?”

 

“No one but your body language and attitude certainly do.” 

 

“Shut up. You think you know everything, You think you understand how I feel!?”

  
“Keep your voice down…! Patton and Logan are sleeping!”

 

“Fine, but how dare you make assumptions about me you bloodsucking beast-!”   
  


“Okay now it's my turn to say, you think you know everything…! You treat me less than human because you don’t want to accept that Anxiety Moral was actually Virgil Sanders a pureblood vampire freak right? Because I'm a vampire and what happened with your dad you act like its fine to treat me like an animal right…!? You want to put me down right…!? To end my life and move on from this all and pretend t-that I n-never even e-exsist-ted l-l-like e-everyone el-lse…” I whispered harshly my voice getting more and more shaky until I was crying. He sat silently besides me before picking up the remote and turning on The princes and the frog. I calmed myself wiping my eyes and watched the last 2D disney princess with admiration I yawned and Roman glared at me.

 

“Go to bed.”

 

“Can’t…” I hummed watching the movie setting my empty little tub of icecream on the coffee table.

 

“Why is it you can never eat all of your dinner but you’ll happily devour all that ice cream?” Roman muttered. 

 

“No one watching now…” I hummed wincing and audibly whining at a small cramp. Roman looked at me confused before shaking his head and looking back at the TV.

 

  
  


**_______________________________________________Tuseday________________**

**_Virgil-_ ** Virgil woke on the couch Roman long gone, he pulled out his phone and wandered into the kitchen smiling at a small plate with two pieces of toast waiting for him with a little note from Logan and Patton. 

 

**_‘Went for a jog, be back later babe! XOXO-Pat’_ **

 

**_‘Were going for a jog, sorry for not inviting you but, A. you looked peaceful and we didn’t want to disturb you B. Roman would have threw a fit,and C. We know your not that fond of athletic activities. See you in approximately an hour. (so long as Patton doesn't cause any delays) with affection and...love. -Logan’_ **

 

Virgil blushed heavily going back up to his room where he worked on commissions some more until he finished smiling before another bad cramp ripped through making him double over in pain crying for about 20 minutes. At this point Logan and Patton had been gone for an hour and 40 minutes making Virgil nervous as he slowly recovered and nibbled on his toast. When they got back they both showered and then laid cuddling with virgil reminiscing about old times until Patton sat up to go and make lunch. Logan and Patton sat debating harry potter characters sexuality (Draco and Harry’s obvious man crushes for each other that was never resolved) as well as their likes and dislikes of the latest installments of the magical universe. It continued until Patton stopped them for lunch. Afterwards the debate continued switched topics to whether “Emo” Was a music genre or not, got heated and ended up with Patton making them cuddle and make up with no hesitation from both sides. 

 

**_Patton-_ ** Patton yawned stretching as a large slim hand ran through his hair. He looked up sighing in relaxation. He and Logan cheated cuddling before deciding to go on a morning job together through the park before Roman woke, they were going to ask virgil too until they discovered him snoring quietly on the couch. Patton made him and Roman some breakfast grabbing energy bars and water for himself and Logan before they left notes to them both leaving quietly. Patton breathed in enjoying the tranquil and peaceful vibe of the park at dawn. He smiled dragging Logan with him over to the worn small jungle gym they met Virgil at and played on so long ago... 

 

“It feels like I’ve been going stir crazy…” Patton chuckled

 

“I know. The tension in the house has made us have to monitor Virgil and Roman more...Roman...You don't think he’ll hurt Virgil while were gone do you…?”

 

“No, of course not! He didn’t yesterday when we had to leave.”

 

“I know I just worry about him...He’s been hearing a voice...I heard one as well...It was not our own. I'm afraid what it could mean...What if somethings wrong with him...?” 

 

“Logan there's nothing wrong with him love, He’s just very upset and angry right now...I should use some of my magical psychology powers on you guys so we all can have a desperately needed heart to heart.” Patton smiled.

 

“I suppose your correct…Im sorry...It’s just something has been seeming off, sometimes I swear Romans eye flickers yellow when he’s acting extra nasty to Virgil...It’s just something I’ve started to pick up on though, perhaps it's in my head or a hallucination of some sort…? I refused to talk to the voice in my head, perhaps I could try making contact with it?”

 

“Hmm...let's talk about it with them separately tonight and then try again all together tomorrow night and see if you are or are not going a bit crazy before we try doing any summoning.” Patton smiled pulling Logans head down and kissing him.

 

“Alright it's settled…” 

 

They continued their walk coming back home and spending the rest of the day with Virgil patiently waiting for Roman to leave his room...He did not until Patton dragged him out for dinner. Roman was very grumpy. Patton talked to him and did in fact see the flickers of Yellow in one eye like Logan muttered...Perhaps they will need to all have a big heart to heart to fix this all…

 

**_Logan-_ ** Logan spent the rest of the night working with one of his students before he went to bed cuddling with Virgil and Patton.

 

**_Roman-_ ** Roman left his room quickly and quietly after Logan and Patton left stalking down to the kitchen where he saw the breakfast fit for a kind Patton left him. He smiled slightly taking it back with him to his room. After eating he began to rehearse quietly for his latest play trying to ignore the voice in his head screaming at him to do something-anything- to Virgil. He was sick and tired of Virgil being on his mind. The damn vampire was everywhere, why couldn’t he just forget him!? It was getting really annoying. Roman sighed and pulled out his makeup and began making himself look just as fabulous as a drag queen.He fell asleep shortly after turning on pitch perfect. Later that night he was rudely (in his opinion) Woken by Patton who demanded to talk to him after they all say and ate dinner as a family. He was questioning him about his conscious (who was screaming at him to deny everything which quickly irritated him and ended up giving him a headache.) He lied to get the voice to stop but Patton could tell he wasn’t telling the truth. It left a foul taste in his mouth, he wanted to apologize but it's clear that the voice would have made him regret it if he did. Later when he snuck out just as he had the day before returning at 4 to find Virgil on the couch watching the south park movie giggling and laughing quietly while Logan and Patton no doubt were upstairs sleeping, Roman pulled up a chair quietly and sat behind the couch watching him roll around happily and then cry out in pain much to romans (Concern?) he laid in a ball crying softly for nearly half an hour before his breathing began to even out and he fell asleep. Roman sat staring at him for a bit trying to decipher how he felt about Virgil before he too fell into a deep slumber in a chair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's time's almost up, Better start thinking with your brain and not your ego Roman :3


	8. Blood. (Blood~! Gallons of the stuff~! Give them all that they can drink and It will never be enough!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets a good talking to by Logan and Patton. The latter of which, works his magic and helps him think straight (Not really), and Virgil is on his way to becoming the way shorter Jack Skellington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I was working very hard and stressing about getting another chapter out (That I could say I was happy with) before...You'll see at the end :'3

 

**_______________________________________________Wednesday_____________**

 

The four spent the day semi Peacefully all doing their own things. Virgil cheated and finalized any last minute details with his book and spent the rest of the day painting and reading with Logan in his room hosting a class as background noise and Patton wandered around the house cleaning and checking in on them often as he baked cookies. Roman spent his day in his room working on his character and his costume (The big day was just two nights away after all and tonight would be the final dress rehearsal before opening night!) Roman was excited to say the least- aside from the slight headache he got when his ‘conscience would try and convince him to kill or harm Virgil. To try and win back Patton and Logan or to practice working out or with his sword. That night after dinner Logan and Patton tried talking to Roman who just brushed them off and lied before going up to prepare for practice, Roman smiled into the mirror blocking out the voice and taking a deep breath he walked out of the fours home and went on to perform dutifly at rehearsals to come back and watch some Disney movies with Virgil silently as they had been for the past two nights. Until Virgil opened his mouth.

 

“Roman…?” Roman turned staring at him skeptically as Virgil began to twitch and shake uncomfortably. His anxiety was kicking in no doubt. 

 

“What.” Roman sighed prying his eyes off the tv to the small un-healthy levels of skinny, vampire.

 

“Can I go outside tomorrow…?” Virgil mumbled weakly.

 

“No, that's a disaster waiting to happen." Roman muttered glaring at him.

 

“O-Okay…T-thank you...” Virgil looked down before shifting his gaze to the TV as Roman turned on sleeping beauty with a huff leaning back in his chair. Feeling slight regret…

 

**_____________________________Thursday_______________________________________**

  
  


Virgil woke up in discomfort and nearly scram when he saw Roman looming over him with a knife looking dead with one yellow eye open. Virgil stared at him and slowly started to move jumping over the back of the couch and running to the stairs trying his best to avoid Roman, he was definitely telling Patton and Logan… He ran as fast as he could collapsing midway on the stairs. Virgil scram and cried out when pain shot up his right leg. Virgil pulled up his pant leg and gasped, he’d been losing more weight since the whole imprisonment thing but now he was almost a skeleton...Maybe all the cramps were just hunger pains...But he’d been eating more, he thought with a frown suddenly getting slightly nauseous. He continued on panicked and desperate as he crawled his way up the rest of the stairs wincing whenever he’d bump his ankle.  _ ‘I'm a fragile vampire now, great.’ _

 

He huffed dragging himself down the hall where he got stuck trying to open his door. (He spent nearly a minute before he fought against the pain and angled himself so he could turn the handle. He made a quiet sound of victory before collapsing on the ground when the door swung open with a cry. Patton and Logan immediately burst up to help him and laid him on his bed (Which subsequently was becoming the community bed.) They bandaged his leg and began to interrogate him. 

 

“H-he had a knife…! He was going to kill me!” Virgil repeated breathing frantically and crying. Logan frowned shushing and trying to calm him.

 

“Oh Virgil...” He sighed stroking through Virgil's hair as he sighed looking down. _‘What to do what to do...Roman what is going on…with you? Your not like this..what has that British prat done to you…?’_

 

“D-do you think h-he’s really g-gonna k-k-kill m-me…? O-or is this just a n-new form of torment…?”  Virgil muttered with a frown sitting up against his headboard.

  
“Oh Virge, he’d never-” Logan and Virgil stared at him with narrow eyes and disbelieving looks that clearly stated,  _ “Yeah. Yeah he would. He almost just DID.”  _

 

“He’s threatened to kill me numerous times. And he was holding a knife over me-Maybe he’s just finally acting on his words…!? Aside from the whole yellow eye thing...that I can’t really explain. But it’s probably just in my head...” 

 

“Yellow eye…?” Logan deadpanned as Virgil nodded, everyone in the room tensed. 

 

“We’ve been noticing that as well…” Logan sighed rubbing his head clearly stressed.

 

“Maybe he’s possessed…?” Patton threw out as the others chuckled before slowly quitting down.

 

“He has mentioned a voice in his head before…” Logan hummed in thought. Patton and Virgil stared at him incredulously. 

 

“Your just now telling me this?!”

 

“What you two didn't hear the proper british sounding voice in your head?” 

 

“Uh no…?”

 

“People don't normally hear voices in their head- Wait. Did you say proper and British…?” Virgil deadpanned. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Son of a bitch. I know that voice’s owner...”  Virgil groaned covering his face.

 

“VIRGIL!I swear we need a swear jar…” Patton sighed shaking his head with a grin as Virgil laughed. 

  
“I agree he’s got quite the vulgar little mouth.” Logan muttered with a sigh.   
  


“You know...bad words aren’t the only thing I can do with my mouth Logan...Wanna know what else I can do…?” Patton and Virgil burst out laughing as Logan covered his face blushing more than he ever had in his entire life. 

 

“W-W-WHY-H-HOW!? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE”

 

“Logan his face isn’t straight it's round, actually nothing about him or I is straight. From the looks of it you too!” Patton giggled.

  
“DID YOU JUST-!?”

 

“Yes, yes I did! Now shhhhh! Virgil who does that voice belong to?”

 

“My brother…” He sighed.

 

“Your brother?” Patton and Logan muttered in union confused. 

 

“Yeah. My Brother. The one who tortures me in my head? Apparently he's moved onto the people I care most for...God, Im so sorry Logan- If you didn’t know me he would have never bugged you-!”

 

“Don’t be sorry Virgil I stopped him before the little snake could slither into my head and corrupt me.” Logan smiled leaning down to carasse Virgil's cheek looking directly into his eyes. “Besides If I never met you who knows where I would be right now…”

 

“Probably with Patton and Roman on a nice sunny cruise.” Virgil hummed as Logan chuckled. 

 

“Actually if it wasn’t for you and Patton sometimes I wonder if we’d all still be together…you know how Roman and I can argue after all. And how bad it can get…Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if we didn’t makeup… And what about your vampire tracking skills? We take in at least a hundred kills a year, that's way more than other hunters. We’d never be this successful without you Virgil. We’d probably be dead...You make sure were always kept in line. Look what happened when we chained you up- The entire house fell into anarchy...I even let myself do that to you...I treated you like you were less than a person like a...” 

 

“Monster. I know, It’s okay… I’ve accepted it. And I don’t blame you, you were scared...You have ev-Ah...Cramp heh heh heh heh eh...J-just give me a... moment...I-it’ll p-pass…!” Virgil gasped clutching his stomach. After a few minutes of Patton and Logan rubbing his back and wiping a few tears he continued with a breathy laugh and strained voice. “Damn...t-those suck,” He breathed in deeply, “As I was going to say, you had and have every right to be afraid. I drink blood to live, the red stuff that courses through you and keeps YOU alive. I'm a living killing machine…” Virgil sighed leaning back and cuddling a zero plushie with a frown as Logan and Patton burst out laughing and smiled at his cuteness. Virgil immediately got flustered and averted their gazes with a huff. “Shut up…!” He blushed beet red “I could kill you!”

 

“Honey you're as threatening as a chiwawa right now.” Patton giggled. 

 

“Those little things are vicious-!”

 

“They’re aggressive but not vicious by any means. Virgil is more like a stuffed animal...or a pillow.”

 

“You calling me flat?” Virgil teased as Logan turned to him immediately denying him blushing beet red.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up you know I did not mean it like that-!”

  
“Virgil stop teasing Logan. That's my job.” Patton giggled mischievously.

 

“What no-”

 

“Are you a heater?”

 

“No-!”

 

“Because your making me melt…” Patton purred winking as Logan threw himself back with a groan.

 

“We love you~!” Patton and Virgil sung in union before cackling at Logans distress. 

 

“You two are going to be the death of me…” Virgil sighed smiling sadly at the subtle reminder of death that was drawing nearer and near. ‘ _ That must be why I’ve lost so much weight lately, I need blood soon or I’ll…’ Vi _ rgil stopped himself and sighed cuddling closer to Patton and Logan with his Zero plush. Virgil sighed breathing in and out fighting off nausea. He tried relaxing but struggled ‘of course I can hear their heart beats NOW of all times. Of course I can smell the delicious scent of fresh baked cookies from Patton, and the scent of undoubtedly fresh salty frys from Logan, their blood... ’ Virgil quickly inched himself away mentally cursing himself.

 

“Virge…?” Patton mumbled tiredly reaching for him weakly. 

  
“S-stay back Pat.” ‘Jeez, when did my voice get so dry…’ 

  
“Virgil what's wrong…?” Logan fretted reaching for him when Virgil's clawed hand grabbed his arm carefully stopping him

 

“Killing machine, remember…? J-Just keep your distance.” Virgil hissed weakly releasing his grip wincing when another cramp tore through him.

 

“W-why is it just now affecting you? I thought vampires couldn’t survive a week without-”

 

“Pureblood…R-remember?” 

 

“Not exactly no, we’ve never tested purebloods. They’re too dangerous…” Virgil let out a breathy chuckle. 

 

“That's wise...most are rotten and have god like powers…S-super strength...super speed...increased hearing...increased smell...some can do things you could only imagine or see in a cartoon or some kind of story...I.” He chuckles bitterly “A-am a weak r-runt compared to many l-like my brother. Deceit, he can speak to you and read people's-thoughts from long long distances...H-he gets in people's heads and messes up their thoughts...if, if they try and stop l-listening he usually gives them horrible headaches. I-I would know.” Virgil laughs harder coughing “He looooooves t-to hurt me. He’s the last pureblood on this continent...well...Aside from me…” Virgil coughs some more before sighing and laying down slack against his blanket. “H-he wants me dead.” his voice cracks as tears gather in his eyes. Logan and Patton share looks of concern reaching and moving to comfort him when Virgil holds up his hands. 

 

“Just stay back. This is only gonna get worse…” 

 

“How do we help you? How do we fix this…?”   
  


“You can’t Pay…”    
  


“Your starving- I’ll feed you non stop! I-I don’t care if you don’t want to eat I-I’ll Force you! We-We can’t l-l-oose you!” Patton blubbered clinging to Logan. Virgil frowned shaking his head.

 

“Food doesn't work love. My body needs something else…” Logan looked down as the realization hit him Virgil nodded quietly as Patton begged him to tell him what he needed.

 

“Blood Patton…” Logan spoke quietly. 

 

“Blood?”

 

“Blood.” Virgil sighed his stomach growling and then of course- Cramping- Virgil hissed clutching his stomach again. Patton stared at him with a frown and sad teary eyes. 

 

“How...How do you think we could get this...blood…?” he spoke lowly his voice so flat and emotionless Logan and Virgil had to do a double take.

 

“I-it’s... too la-te...-n-NGH-now…!” Patton shook his head standing up. 

 

“Im gonna get you some blood and you are going to drink it and we are going to fix this…!” He spoke determinedly marching out the room and straight into Roman who slouched with a single yellow eye open like last time before his eyes burst wide open and normal as he caught Patton in time. 

 

“W-what the hell…? What’s going on…?” Roman muttered looking around confused. He walked in and dropped a squirming Patton on the bed. 

 

“Is Anxiety sick?” Roman muttered looking at the sickly pale and shivering Virgil.

 

“N-Not a dream Roman. S-still a v-vampire.” Virgil turned smiling at him his eyes a dark crimson and his fangs protruding more noticeably. His face looked tired and sunken in within the light of the hall seeping into his dark room. The tear tracks and sweat on his pale skin were more noticeable as Patton stood again grabbing Logan and Romans hands walking out and shut the door carefully behind them. 

 

“Okay, Were going to go hunting or something and we really need to have a family talk right now because Virgil is on the brink of death-Im on the brink of a mental break down trying to keep all my feelings inside and calm right now-! Logan are you on the brink of anything!?”

 

“A scientific breakthrough perhaps-”

 

“GREAT- and you Roman are on the brink of Insanity. Why are you torturing Virgil? Is it the damn voice that keeps torturing everyone and it's his brother. Yes that wasn’t my best pun BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO DIE. We need to gather blood I don’t know where we’ll get It all but-”

 

“HOLD IT!  I'm not crazy- second how do you know about the voice!? Did you tell them Logan!?”  Roman yelled looking betrayed. 

 

“Yes because this is a serious issue… The voice tried getting to me as I told you. I did not let it in however. YOU have whether it was because it tricked you or some other reason I HIGHLY doubt you did it consciously. Especially because it's another pure breed vampire!” 

 

“Bullshit! It's my conscious and right now it's the only thing I can trust!” 

 

“Really? How did you get here then? Last time we all knew you didn’t sleep walk. Do you remember standing over virgil this morning with a knife!?” 

 

“What!? NO!  I did no such thing! I fell asleep yesterday in the chair, are you sure it wasn’t HIM standing over me with a knife!? I wouldn’t put it past a lying-nasty-rotten-no good-vampire to lie and try to kill a person-”

 

“ShuT THE HEll- Urrgh-UP!” Virgil scram clutching his stomach crying “Y-You st-stood over me! ME. You-ah-ah....YOU were going to kill m-me.” He panted clutching at his small malnourished stomach. “Lo...C=can you give me s-some sleeping pills…? Ngh, Please!?” Virgil spoke desperately as Roman and Patton continued to argue. 

 

  
“WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO US!? WHY DON’T YOU TRUST US ANYMORE ROMAN!?” Patton cried.

 

“I TRUST YOU PAT, BUT I'M STILL AFRAID THAT THING’S TRYING TO BRAINWASH YOU AND THEN KILL YOU TWO ONCE IT’S LOST ITS PURPOSE WITH YOU! IT WAS USING US THIS ENTIRE TIME AS PROTECTION DAMN IT.” 

 

“WE ALL PUT OURSELVES IN DANGER, EVERYTIME WE WENT OUT TO HUNT. AND HE NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED HE IS DEFENSELESS RIGHT NOW. LOOK AT HIM! YOUR KILLING HIM-YOU'RE KILLING HIM-YOU'RE KILLING HIM!” Patton sobbed trying to push Roman away. Roman groaned putting his arms around Patton and trying to calm him down while Logan went out of the room and shortly returned with some generic off brand sleeping pills. Virgil took them slowly with clawed shaking hands thanking Logan quietly. Roman stared at the two mentally memorizing every single feature of Virgil's face as he downed the pills with a look of disgust before laying down and facing away from everyone the best he could with his twisted ankle. Patton slumped still crying in Romans form and Logan came over and took him staring at Roman with a knowing look.

 

“We need to get him blood or Virgil-Anxiety whatever you want to call him, he will die. He may be more human than the average turned vampire but he still needs blood to survive like we need food.” 

 

“Why are you telling me this? I'm not stopping you.”    
  


“We need your help Roman...your the best hunter here now that Virgil's down.”

  
  


“Heh, urgh...you guys should l-lock me in here...I-im gonna get really….r-really hangry soon and y-your not gonna like it…mm…” He groaned rearranging himself on his bed.  

  
‘I-IM NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU!” Patton sobbed going over to Virgil who quickly pulled him down and shoved his face in Patton’s neck startling everyone. Patton stopped breathing readying himself for the piercing of his skin with a small smile and some tears sliding down his cheek. Logan and Roman watched petrified as Virgil licked from his neck to the hood of Patton's ear and spoke,

 

“I told you to stay away…I love you...i’ll be fine, just stay away from me...and stay safe.” He whispered kissing patton's cheek and releasing him. Logan and Roman visibly relaxed as Virgil sighed. “You all are so tense. You really think I’d try and do that? Maybe to Roman but never Pat…” Virgil chuckled weakly his voice straining more and more.

 

“Shhhh. You need rest… We’ll continue this talk in the living room and let you sleep, okay baby?”

 

“Okay...Love you…” Virgil hummed smiling when Patton threw a blanket over him and pecked him on the lips before dragging Logan and Roman out. 

 

“Okay Listen here Roman. I don’t know what's going on with you and I want to know what's wrong. You need to talk to us, Please. Why are you acting this way? I know you dislike vampires and you have every right. But not all Vampires are bad…!”

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“Not Bullshit and stop cursing! Logan, next time you finish a jar of crofters save it and label it ‘Swear jar’ please.” Patton huffed 

 

“Can do. And Roman, As someone who was once like you, afraid of Virgil because of his vampirism I’d like you to just try and be open minded here. It's still him in every single way. Nothing has changed…! The only thing that has changed is you-me- how we treated him.”   
  


“It can’t be anxiety-he’s not-he is dead. He’s not a vampire. He would have told us! He wouldn’t have lied! He wouldn’t lie about something so important to me-to us! For so long, he wouldn’t lead us on. That's why I refuse to believe it's him…” 

 

“Really? Why do you only ever think about yourself!? He’s been struggling with this for 15 fucking years. He’s had to deal with both human and vampire drama on his own for 15 years! I bet he’d highly appreciate it if you stopped to think and understand his side of the damn story! Think about this all rationally. WERE ALL HUNTERS. WE CAME FROM HUNTER FAMILIES. WE WERE TAUGHT TO HATE AND KILL VAMPIRES WHEN WE WERE LITTLE. HE’S A VAMPIRE- CAN YOU IMAGINE THE YEARS OF SELF HATRED!? CAN YOU IMAGINE THE INSECURITY ROMAN!? CAN YOU!?” Logan roared getting in Romans face startling Roman and Patton. Roman stood with a shameful look as tears began to well in his eyes. Logan painted his face red from anger. Patton gently grabbed their hands lacing his fingers between them.

 

“Roman...Im sorry...Logan,I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Virgil, and i'm sorry for myself...Im sorry for everything that in our pasts have to affect us now. For the fact our family names are dictating us and our lives…That you lost your father...and that Virgil is guilty by association because of his race...that he had to hide. That we’ve all blown this so far out of proportions than what he probably was hoping for...that w-we proved him right. T-That…”   
  


“Don’t you dare…” Logan whispered close to tears.

 

“T-t-that P-People would only t-treat him, like a m-monster.” Patton hiccuped crying. Logans dam broke and he hugged Patton and gasped in shock when he felt Roman cling to them.

 

“Im sorry…! Im sorry…! I don’t know what's wrong with me- I can’t blame the voice alone because t-this all is because of me. I don’t want him dead I-I really don’t but the v-voice kept telling me things- a-and I believed them! I-im sorry- I don’t want him to die...! I miss him. But I just am struggling to look at him the same w-way.” Roman cried and Patton hugged him tight.

 

“I-I know...We didn’t e-expect you to just-just treat him like he’s anything l-less than human. W-why didn’t you t-think about yourself- Your gay Im gay he’s gay- WERE ALL GAY. You know how hard it is being just gay! Do you not remember being harassed because you were born different!? Or in history about how they would harass and torture any gay person. HOW SOME PEOPLE KILLED THEM!? How racist people were in history? HOW SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE WERE KILLED BECAUSE OF CLOSE MINDED JERKS! You-You were being no b-better than them! Y-You were repeating history! Y-you degraded him! You m-made him less than a person an-and he doesn't deserve that Ro...He is a person. He may n-not be human. B-but he is a person! Please treat him like one!” Patton begged as Roman nodded shamefully. 

  
“I-I know...I know…! I'm a horrible person. I don’t deserve to l-live. He dose.” Roman cried shaking his head when Logan and Patton tried consoling him and telling him that he was just upset and confused.    

 

“Why don’t we all just make up and try to move on from this…? We still can...We can’t go back. I realize that now...But we can move on together. But we’ve all got to make an effort to do this…Do you want to move on? Because Roman Im sorry but..if you can’t even try to make amends with Virgil...I-I…I-Im afraid….T-t-this w-wont work out…!” Patton sobbed as Roman shook his head trying to comfort him.

 

“I'm sorry Pat- Don’t cry! I’ll try okay! I’ll really try…! I don’t want to lose you two...and maybe. With time I will accept and learn to live with...Virgil.” Roman sniffed wiping his eyes.  

“Really…?” Logan gasped in shock as Roman gave him the  _ ‘Really?’ _ look making Patton giggle a bit.

 

“Yes. It will take time however...and there is still the issue with the voice...Did I really…?”

 

“We don’t know...Only Virgil dose. And from what he said it wasn’t exactly you in control,You were asleep and it was the...voice.”

 

“And how exactly would he know that?” Roman muttered in disbelief.

 

“Well...Apparently the voice belongs to his brother. Another Pureblood like I was trying to tell you about earlier.”

 

“...oh god.” Roman groaned reaching up and clutching his head. “He’s been in my head talking to me this whole time- he’s been using me… What if the next time I fall asleep it kills one of you!?” 

 

“We could tie you up or lock you in your room for the night if that’s okay with you?” Logan offered as Roman agreed with a sigh. 

 

“I suppose this is a bit Ironic considering how I was treating And-Virgil…” Roman frowned looking down.

 

“Shhh It’s still him...Now come on we’ve got to get our precious little emo some blood.” Patton smiled lifting his head and pecking him on the lips making Roman blush beet red as he walked off into the kitchen with a sway of his hips. Roman held a hand to his lips as Logan chuckled.

 

“W-wow…”

 

“I know right…?” He smiled hugging Roman and pressing his lips to Romans as well staring at him with his own half lidded eyes. “I hope we’re okay as well you know…” Logan smirked watching Roman look away and nod his head vigorously blushing.  

 

________________________________________________________________

 

**_Well,well,well..._ **

**_Wow, aren't you creative. You'd think living in Romans head for a week or two you'd actually learn some things but It appears not._ **

 

**_Shut up you pathetic waste of a pure blood…_ **

 

_No how about you shut up you British snake faced asshole._

 

**_How dare you insult my beauty you son of a bitch-!_ **

 

_I know you are but what am I._

 

**_REALLY!? YOUR SO IMMATURE._ **

****

_Your mom's immature._

 

**_WE SHARE THE SAME MOTHER YOU RETCHED PIECE OF SHIT!_ **

 

_Are you sure your a snake wannabe? Because right now your acting preeeeeetty catty._

 

**_ALRIGHT ENOUGH, What the hell is going on...!?  Normally you spaz the hell out whenever I talk to you!? Did you finally grow a pair?_ **

 

_No. now Shut up. Listen Snake boy, I know you've been slithering around in my friends heads and Im telling you right here, right now to leave them alone or so help me god. I will find you, and I WILL kill you._ _  
_ **__  
**

**_Oh me oh my, Im shaking in my boots~!  Please Virge, as If I'd be afraid of a weak little pure blood that was left for dead, I wish you never met that family, I wished you would have died earlier so I could have gained my rightful place on the thrown sooner, But no! you couldn't even die right you selfish little bastard. You let them kill your family! How could you! You fat little tick, draining everyone and everything of life wherever you go-!_ **

 

_UGGHHH JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ANNOYING COTTON HEADED NINNY MUGGINS! Jesus it was hard listening to your shitty fake accent, Im proud I manage that long without loosing my sanity to that damn voice of yours. NOW SHUT UP AND STOP RAMBLING ON TO SPITE ME!_

 

**_YES! That's the Spazy pansy I know! and Is that new human slang...? Sounds absolutely ridiculous._ **

 

_Your mom is absolutely ridiculous._

**_  
VIRGIL!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying the book!  
>  I unfortunately in about a day or so will be starting Highschool. (OH BOI! :'D) That being said updates will have to slow down a bit more due to lack of time to write and another issue, I won't always have my Laptop on hand to write with...or play games to satisfy my childish needs. (T 3 T ) Im asking of you to please bare with me because I'm going to work hard on this and not just put out a bunch of filler (Fluff moments not included as filler because a little fluff is needed sometimes :3) I want to end this book and have it be something Im proud of :D So please bare with the potentially longer(?) update times and I will try my best to update and write a satisfying story for you readers! Speaking of which thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it! And if you have any questions comment below!


	9. Star crossed vampire and hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of loving can go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me :) Hope you enjoy!

  
  


**__________________________Patton’s POV___________________________**

 

“It’s getting dark…” Logan muttered as I frowned looking at the two rabbits aka the only animals we caught all day. 

 

“yeah...I hope this will tide him over at least....’ I mumbled sadly as Logan nodded with a sigh. 

 

“We never should have starved him in the first place..” He groaned pressing his hands to his head rubbing his aching temples. “...Where's Roman?” he spoke looking up at me as I  my head at him.

 

“I thought he was with you…?” 

 

“No...He said he was going to go and find you before we all met up…?”

 

“You don't think-!”

 

“URGh!” Roman groaned panting as he came into sight lugging something behind him. Logan and I curiously peaked around him and instantly grinned.

 

“AWESOME!” I praised him smothering him with kisses.

 

“That definitely should satisfy his thirst!” Logan muttered looking at the grown buck in awe. 

 

“I’d hope so. I feel like hercules trying to hold up the giant boulder lugging this guy!” Roman huffed regaining his breath. 

 

“Im so proud of you roman!” I grinned picking up the rabbits I caught. “I was afraid all we’d come back was these…”

 

“I doubt those would have done a dent to his hunger.”    
  


“Yeah, well come on it’s getting late and we’ve got a starving little vampire to feed…!”

 

“How are we gonna do that by the way…?” I mumbled curiously taking Logan and Romans weapons and loading them onto my back as I held the rabbits and they each took two legs from the buck to drag back home. 

 

“...I haven’t thought that far. I'm not sure how he drinks…I'm not really sure how he does anything. We really need to look into studying purebloods.” Logan sighed as I walked enjoying the peaceful chirps and rustling of leaves the forest supplied. 

 

“Hmmm, Maybe he’ll let you if you ask nicely and don't alienate him this time.” I smirked as Logan blushed looking away.

 

“Yeah yeah...speaking of purebloods, Roman have you heard anything from you know who…?”

 

“no...Only quiet murmurs every now and then.He’s still in my head though…”he mumbled avoiding eye contact with us.

 

‘Hey…! It’s okay ro...We know you didn’t mean any of it-”

 

“But I did. It was me, i'm at fault for this. I have a brain. I should have fought the voice and got over the who vampire thing- i'm such a shitty person...he’s not going to trust me ever again...you all want-!” Roman’s breathing became sporadic quickly. Logan looked at me worried as I frowned. 

 

“roman...You had every right to be upset. We all were upset. Even me...Nothing you’ve done will ever make me hate you. I’ve been disappointed with some of the actions you;ve done recently but I knew you were still in there somewhere, I knew you were just hurt like me and Logan...But baby, you know what we're feeling right now,” Roman nodded sniffling as tears welled and rolled down his face. “Virgil's been feeling even worse, I’ve heard him frantically crying about killing himself, wishing he didn’t exist, wishing we never met him....wishing he died instead of your father. He really is sorry.”

 

“I know...He’s always been so considerate,” Roman smiled shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. “Why did I do it…!? Why am I so stupid! I- oh god- I’ve threatened to kill him-I’ve forced him to strip in front of us all without his consent- I’ve hurt him-Physically,psychologically, and emotionally…He’s never gonna forgive me! We can’t just ignore what I did-!”   
  


“We haven’t forgot Roman, And it will take time. But we all can work through this and get past this point in our lives right now. Everything can go back to normal.” Logan soothed him pulling roman into a comforting embrace as I watched them sadly tears threatening to spill from my own eyes.    
  


“We can’t go back to normal- nothing is normal anymore…!” Roman cried.

 

“I for one...Will like this change. Virgil will feel better about himself and I’ll have you all just as you all will have me. We’ll all be together and we can live on happily together. I hate to say it but if none of this happened I don't think I would have confessed my attraction to any of you…I'm afraid if I didn’t you’d all have moved on and left me...I tried not to think and dwell on my emotions because I didn't want to ruin what we had. But there's nothing to ruin, everyone's walls are coming down and it's okay…We’ve needed this. I wish it wasn’t so hard to get here but we needed this bad.” Logan smiled caressing woman's face and reaching out for my hand which I accepted immediately joining the cuddle fest. 

 

“Ehem..We should get back now you know…” Roman blushed sheepishly after a few moments. Logan and I kissed him on the cheeks before returning to our positions and making our way home…

 

**________________________________________________**

 

“Virgil…?” I called out softly opening his door, a gallon of blood inside a milk jug in hand. I smiled seeing him still sound asleep on his bed. “Virgil…Virgil…!” I whispered growing louder and louder shaking him. “Wakey wakey blood,eggs, and bakey…!” 

 

“Hmm…? Patty cakes is that you…?” He smiled even though his voice was so terribly horse and strained pecking me on the lips. 

 

“Yes indeed my little gloomy gus. We’ve got you some blood okay…? We weren’t entirely sure how to drain it so we only got a gallon right now.” I mumbled hoisting the gallon onto his bed startling him.

 

“Woah...Uh thanks…!” He smiled weakly. “I really appreciate it Pat but...but what if I don’t drink it? I-I’ve been thinking and things like this- you won't have to do em anymore if I…”

 

“You finish that scene baby and i'll snuggle you until you can’t breath…!”

 

“Okay okay...But can you leave so I can drink-?”

 

“Nope, sorry hun but I'm not leaving until you have all that in your belly!” Virgil sighed and nodded slowly uncapping the lid with a look of disgust before screwing his eyes shut and downing some. I watched with mild fascination has he continued to chug it all down watching the red slowly deplete as he set it down taking in a deep breath of air panting as he wiped his bloodstained mouth. 

  
“T-Thanks. I needed that.” He smiled slightly. I grinned back watching him sit still with his eyes closed as his cheeks slowly became fuller and his skin started looking less pale-but still his extremely pale self. I hugged him and helped him up, handing him his crutches.

 

“You wanna go outside today…?”

 

“...No, Roman dosen’t want me outside today. Plus I’d really like to brush my teeth...Where’d you even get that much deer blood?” 

 

“We went hunting silly! Roman caught a buck while I just got some rabbits...I was afraid we wouldn’t have enough for you.”   
  
“Don’t worry about me Pat...I can survive without blood, You guys don't need to do this for me”   
  


‘Yes we do! A, you're injured, B. You're not alone anymore and we all love you so much-we just want to help you! And C. Your a vampire, you can’t physically survive without blood and you know it!” 

 

“I know...That was actually my point.” He smiled flashing his baby fangs. I sighed shaking my head.

 

“What am I going to do with you…” Virgil shrugged slowly trying to move with his crutches stumbling like a newborn deer with me close by incase he fell. 

 

‘I-Im okay!” He smiled before blushing and giving me a sheepish look. “Could you ah...open the door please?” I grinned opening the door, 

  
“M’lady.” He snorted making his way out with a quiet thank you and wandered slowly but surely down the hall to the bathroom. I hoisted him to sit on the sinks top making him squeal when I pulled out his toothbrush for him.

 

“I’ve got it from here, you don’t have to baby me just because my leg.” he smiled before pulling out his toothpaste and brushing his teeth. 

 

“Well sorry love but you know It’s my job to baby you because I love you!” I huffed as he shook his head gently before spitting and washing his mouth out. After he died his mouth I immediately put myself between his legs and kissed him deep and hard. He tried mumbling out in surprise as I took that moment to slither my tongue into his mouth making him gasp and cling to me so he didn’t lose his balance. I smirked looking into his adorable doe eyes as he gave me a shy glance himself. I pushed back in and began to explore his mouth grinning when I found his fangs making him tense. 

 

“D-Don’t you da-Ah!” He moaned as I ran my tongue along his little fang being careful not to accidentally cut myself. I chuckled kissing him softly before pulling back panting. 

 

“Minty fresh~!” I chuckled

 

“Shut up!” he blushed covering his red face avoiding eye contact with me.

 

“You wanna go down stairs and get some dinner?”

 

“Yes please…” He blushed. 

 

“Alright I'm gonna pick you up now so don’t freak out!”

 

“Ok-HEY!” He yelped when I grabbed his butt holding him up as he clung to me like a child. I blushed chuckling nervously as he whined and buried his head in my shoulder his face beet red. “Your such a little pervert…!” he giggled swatting the back of my head as I squeezed the globes known as his ass again making him yelp and dig his nails into my back. “Stop it!” He hissed burying his head again as I cackled continuing down the stairs into the kitchen.  Logan and Roman stood arguing with two different recipe books in hand.

 

“THE RECIPE CALLS FOR THE CHICKEN TO BE COOKED BEFORE ADDING THE BREADING!” Roman yelled.

 

“BUT THIS ONE SAYS YOU NEED TO COOK THEM TOGETHER! The raw chicken would contaminate the breading!” Logan argued back 

 

“Boys!”   
  


“YOUR BOOK CAME FROM YOUR GRANDMA IT'S PROBABLY OUTDATED AND WRONG!” Roman argued back refusing the back down

 

“FALSEHOOD! MY GRANDMOTHER'S RECIPES ARE ALWAYS CORRECT!”

 

“BOYS! This is why I do the cooking.” Patton chuckled setting Virgil down in his chair. “Did you two at least get the sides done?”

 

“Yes, we're just debating whose recipe is the superior and correct method to make the breaded chicken. Roman believes his modern 2$ garagesale cookbook that’s title alone is misspelled is correct whereas I believe my grandmothers personal recipe is correct!”

 

“Roman, Logan both of you are incorrect. I cook the breaded chicken different from both of your books although mine is a more altered version of Logan’s grandmothers. The woman was a genius cook.” Patton smiled as Roman huffed tossing his book into the recycling and Logan smiled putting his own back onto the shelf of cookbooks and spices. Roman sat down and stared nervously at Virgil who signed picking at his chipped black nails. 

 

Logan plopped into his chair looking smug as I chuckled finishing the chicken and turning to them.

 

“So Roman, are you excited for tomorrow night?’

 

“Y-Yeah! That reminds me…” He reached down and began digging around in his pockets He pulled out three tickets and laid them on the table. “I got some in case you all wanted to come…” I smiled reaching for one. Logan followed in my actions as i turned to see Virgil’s eyes staring at the last remaining ticket before looking wearily at Roman who stared back nervously as my timer went of startling them both. 

“Dinners done~!” I smiled making everyone plates and handing them to them. I pulled out another gallon of blood pouring a cup for Virgil before putting it back and pouring myself some milk asking everyone else what they wanted. 

 

“Water.” Roman and Logan responded in union making me chuckle, they both always tried to stay in tip top shape. They were very devoted hunters. I placed everyone's drinks down and sat down immediately digging into my food the others did too. I peaked over and saw Virgil reach to take a drink of his blood before he looked down and realized the actual contents inside his cup. He shakely set it down farther away from him and continued eating quietly with his head down. Roman and Logan looked at him confused.

 

“Virge you not thirsty or something…?” 

 

“No not really…”

 

“What’d Patton give you?” Logan muttered curiously

 

“Bl-”

 

“Kool Aid.” he spoke interrupting me as I raised an eyebrow before gasping when Roman reached for the cup and took a sip his eyes widening before he spit out the blood naling Virgil. 

 

“OH GOD!!!  BLEGH, THAT WAS NOT KOOL AID!?” Roman scram running over to the sink and washing his mouth out vigorously whipping out his tongue whining as Virgil sighed trying to wipe off the blood with a napkin before giving up and licking a bit off his skin which Logan apparently found fascinating while I laughed and giggled at the chaos. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d try and steal my drink in my defense…’ Virgil mumbled with a small smile when Roman sat back down with a look of disgust. 

 

“How do you drink that stuff…!?”

 

“It’s an acquired taste…” Virgil shrugs sighing at his still blood stained clothing. “Why’d you even give me that…? You know I just brushed my teeth…!” Virgil whined as I huffed crossing my arms.

  
“I want you to get better! Your going to need to drink more blood to do so or you’ll just get weak and sick again!”  

 

“I’d be fine without blood, I lived perfectly fine on limited blood my entire life.” Virgil huffed looking away towards Logan chipping at his nails again. 

 

“You don’t have to anymore-!” Patton argued back. 

“But I do- Just because you all know, doesn't mean that you all have to care and help me with this…! I can do this myself…!” 

 

“Virgil, your not alone anymore. We’re here to help you now.” Logan spoke grasping his hand.

 

“But I'm telling you guys- seriously I don't need help!- I can hunt just fine.”

 

“Your injured…” roman piped up as Logan and I immediately latched on nodding in agreement. 

 

“So…” 

 

“Virgl.” I spoke sternly as he bit his lip sighing and giving in. 

 

“Fine okay…!” Virgil picked his cup up and downed it all and setting it down as Logan Roman and I stared at his blood red lips as the blood ran down his deliciously plump lips his fangs peaking out as he licked the access blood off his lips. I don’t know about the others but I was mesmerized…Why’d I give him blood!? I whined quietly wanting to kiss him again and hear his adorable moans.

 

“Can someone help me to the bathroom…? I need to bathe,change, and brush my teeth. EHEM PATTON.” Virgil smirked at me shaking his head with a chuckle as I shrugged collecting everyone's empty plates putting them into the sink to wash them. Logan helped me and Roman stood up going over to offer his hand to Virgil. Virgil looked at him skeptically before shakily reaching out for his hand.

 

“Please just...please don’t hurt me…” He whispered before Roman picked him up and left my range of hearing. 

 

______________________3rd POV__________________

 

‘Don’t mess up,Don’t mess up, Don’t mess up, Don’t-’ Virgil repeated in his head tense in Romans arms afraid whether or not he would see Logan and Patton again. 

 

“Listen...You have every right to be afraid of me...I’ve been acting terrible and being so cruel to you lately. I know you didn’t choose to be like this...And I know you sorythat you are what you are and that your afraid of me because I'm going insane! B-but I really do want t-to apologize...I-I by no means i-expect you to forgive what i’ve done a-and how I’ve been treating you. But If you’d let me I’d love to make it up to you. M-maybe we could even one day work past this all…”   
  


“Roman...You know w-we can’t...What I truly...W-What we were. What y-you are! W-What I pretended to be! W-we just CAN’T. It’s not like it was...I'm different now…! And you have every right to hate me for that- I don’t know if it was Logan or Patton who put you up to this but you don’t have to a-apologise!”

 

“V-Virgil no- this is me. Really! I don’t blame you at all for what happened with my dad or any of the others killed because-” Virgil bit his lip as tears rolled down his face.

 

“Y-Yes you do...How could you possibly not…!? If anyone else knew I’d be dead- the only thing stopping you is them!-Y-you want me dead t-too I know it Im not stupid Roman Prince! If you wanna kill me just-just do it!” Virgil hiccuped. 

 

“I Don’t want to kill you!” Roman shouted exasperated. 

 

“Bullshit!” VIrgil trembled.

 

“Not bullshit!” Roman barked back.

 

“Bullshit!!!” He bawled into romans shoulder as Roman quickened his pace setting him on the covered toilet seat. Roman sighed going into his room and grabbing him pajamas. He came back in to see Virgil wiping his eyes still sniffling and hiccuping on the toilet. 

 

“Come on…” Roman tried soothing him by rubbing his back to no luck. he gave up after a few minutes deciding to start running him a bath.

 

“Don’t look...Please…” Virgil sighed mentally preparing himself.

 

“I’ll go out if you want-?”

 

“Yes please.” 

 

“Okay…Just call for me when you're finished…”   
  


“Ok…” Roman left quietly to go and sit outside the room as Virgil stripped slowly and carefully getting into the tub. Patton and Logan sat in the kitchen listening for any stomping running shouting or crashes.

 

“Should we go up…!? It’s quiet….!” Patton fretted.

 

“No...We would have heard a thump if he did something to Virgil It’s okay love…” Logan cooed petting Patons soft hair smiling when he inhaled patons natural baby powder scent. “We’ll check in a few minutes just to be safe okay…?”

 

“Ok…”

 

**____________________________________________**

 

“It’s been 20 minutes Logan! I'm going up!” 

 

“Patton wait- wait for me at least!” Logan huffed grabbing his staff and walking up behind Patton . The stairs cracks were made louder from the silence of the dark and silent stair way. Pattons fear grew more and more as they neared the top. They slowly turned the corner and peered into the hallway to see the dim hallway light flickering before going out and Roman leaning against the bathroom arch way. The light from the open bathroom door now being the only light source in the dark ominous hall…ominous until a soft and soothing singing voice moved through the air that is. They both calmed down setting besides Roman carefully and quietly.

 

“He’s been in there for 20 minutes you know.” Patton smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yeah but he just keeps singing...I don’t really want to stop him…” Roman blushed. As Logan and Patton nodded in understanding. 

  
“Charmed by his voice I see…” Logan smiled at him.

 

“Y-Yeah…Just a bit…” 

 

“You should hear him moan~!” Patton giggled making Logan and Roman both stare at him in shock.

 

“Oh hush…! I love you both just as much!” Patton gave them both deep kisses startling them to prove it. When the sound suddenly stopped. They turned to see Virgil peeking out at them dressed in his Pajamas balancing on his one uninjured foot grasping the archway for extra support.

 

“What’s going on…?”

 

“NOTHING.” They all spoke in union they’re faces beet red at being caught.

 

“...Okay....” Virgil mumbled not moving.

 

“You gonna come sit with us…?” Patton asked confused as Virgil smirked moving his bandaged leg into view. 

  
“Twisted ankle remember…?” Patton blushed immediately getting up and helping Virgil to his room.

 

“You coming Roman…?”

 

“I don’t think he’d like me sleeping in the same room as him with the whole, I'm possessed by your brother and he wants to kill you, and I also wanted to kill you but i'm not trying to kill you now’ thing.” 

 

“True…that reminds me...We have to tie you up…”

 

“Yeah...Wait- can I...Can I talk to him? Alone…?” 

 

“Why are you asking me, your an adult.” Logan smiled pushing Roman towards the door where he saw Patton tucking a sheepish and blushing Virgil into his bed. Roman stepped in and the pairs eye’s darted to him. 

 

“Hey Pat can I ask something of you?”

 

“Anything!” Patton smiled walking over leaving Virgil to stare at Roman curiously all snuggled up in blankets. 

 

“Can you give me a moment alone with Virgil…?”

 

“Sure…” Patton smiled weakly patting his back  and wishing him a quiet,

“Good luck,” and “Please don’t upset him....” 

 

“So…” Roman coughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Virgil watched his every movement with fixation. 

 

“Lovely evening isn’t it…”   
  


“Uh...Yeah…? Heh heh eh… Look Im sorry. I'm sorry for everything...I know just saying sorry won’t fix us. I know what I”ve done is wrong and I tried telling you this earlier-” Virgil almost cut him off before Roman continued before he could get a word in-”Shh, I mean this let me speak first, please?! I really want to make peace and show that I don’t want to hurt you...Earlier I tried to tell you but you didn’t believe me. Even before that I tried with the ticket but you didn’t take one...Can I just ask why…? Is it what I did or…?” Roman spoke desperately confused and upset.

 

“I thought...I thought you wouldn’t want me there...I assumed I wasn’t apart of the conversation and just tried to keep to myself...I didn’t want to impose or upset you again…But it seems I’ve failed…” He sighed looking down shamefully. Roman panicked quickly making his way over to anxiety's bedside grabbing his hand startling the vampire.

 

“No-no...And-Virgil...I'm so sorry, I shouldn’t have even- this was a terrible Idea.” Virgil frowned feeling a twinge of guilt before giggling. “W-What? Why are you laughing…!?”    
  


“You sound like me...I said the same thing when I was rethinking everything- I still regret telling you all a bit. I'm sorry but I think everything would have been better If I just stayed quiet…I don’t know what brought me to tell you all...I can’t really remember why I wanted to, why I craved your approval your love your help-help…? OH SHIT!.” Virgil fought to stand trying to get up as Roman held him down while he thrashed about babbling nonsense. “Let me go! You need to let me go!!!” He begged frantically trying to push Romanoff. 

 

“No! Im not letting you go-Im sorry I reacted the way I did! I don’t want to lose you- Anxiety or not! Human or Vampire! I Love you virgil! I’ve always loved you!” Roman shouted crying as he held the no longer thrashing vampire down. Said vampire stared up at him with his dark brown doe eyes in disbelief.

 

“Y-You...You actually love m-me…?” He whispered almost inaudibly. 

 

“Y-Yes- I just am a dumbass and have a horrible way of showing it…!”

 

“Your not a dumbass-”

 

“Virgil I torture you...I'm much worse than a dumbass…Look that's not what’s important right now...What’s wrong? Please tell me…? Or if not me then Logan and Patton, I don’t want to hurt you again- Or anyone in that matter.” 

 

“...He’s on his way for me. He told me he was going to find me and he was going to kill me…I didn’t think he meant it, I’ve always felt him- and he can feel me by my presence because of our pureblood natures...He’s near, the feeling its been getting stronger and stronger...How did I not realize this!? Not only is he tied to me but now you’ve all been dragged into this! You need to let me go and get far,far away. He can find you but if you don’t know where I am he should have no use for you…!”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you insane…!?” He spoke frantically.

 

“Clearly, but were not running. Were staying together and I am going to protect you,Logan,and Patton with my life. Ok?”   
  


“No-He’s stronger than me, he’s stronger than you he’s a pureblood-!”

 

“And so are you.”   
  


“BARELY! I haven’t even drank human blood since-since, well...you know. I don’t count! I was raised human! I don’t even have powers- Im going to die- I'm going to fucking die!” He painted his breathing was erratic as Roman hushed him petting his hair.

 

“I won’t let him get you… “

 

“Your just a human Roman! Hell he already is in your head! He’s in MY head. We’re doomed.”

 

“Stop that, there's four of us- trained VAMPIRE hunters- and one of him. Even if he brought an army, we have a Patton. And everyone knows whenever you mess with us you’ve messed with Patton. I almost feel bad for your brother now.” Roman grinned as Virgil calmed a little smiling slightly.

 

“Uh you too okay in here…?” Patton murmured peaking in and nearly squealing with joy when he saw Roman straddling Virgil. 

 

“UM...Y-Yeah but this isn’t-It’s not what It looks like…!”

 

“Oh my god…” Virgil blushed hiding behind Roman.

 

“Patton can I have a few more moment…!?”

 

“Carry on! Pretend I'm not here~!” Patton smiled leaving the room again. 

 

“Look Virgil,back to what I originally wanted to ask- Would you like to come with me to opening night as my Third date…?”

 

“Third…?”

 

“Logan,Patton,and you duh.” Roman ginned.

 

“O-Oh! Yeah hehehe…” Virgil blushed. “Are you sure it’s a good Idea with Deceit so close…?”

 

“I highly doubt he’d attack us at a play house.”

 

“True...There would be too many civilians there, not to mention any undercover hunters...Oh wait. Thats us.” Virgil giggled. “Or under double cover vampire vampire hunters.” 

 

“Well aren’t you just a little bundle of deception.” Roman cooed. 

 

“Oh shut it...and yes. So long as I can dress however I want.”   
  


“...What?”    
  


“I want to dress up. I want to look like a stars trophy partner.” Virgil grinned.

 

“Okay but Im now curious as to what exactly you plan on wearing…? I’ve seen your formal attire and honey not to judge but it’s not much different than your formal casual wear.”

 

“No, this you’ve never seen- It’s another secret okay…? Wow. I’ve got a lot of them after all huh...I suppose I need to work on being more open with you all.” 

 

“Okay...just do whatever feels comfortable with you- I don't want to force you into anything…”   
  


“Roman…” Sighed turning to look into Romans chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Can you be honest with me right now and tell me, Are you just fucking with me again…? Is this all another elaborate plan to remind me how disgusting and vile I am? Am I going to just dress myself up for you, just to have you dump pig blood all over me and then kill me?” Roman gaped at him before snapping out of his shock and shouting a quick no shaking his head and waving his arms frantically before grasping Virgil's hands.

 

“I mean it Virgil...I want you to go as one of my dates…! But you don’t have too unless you want to. I won’t force you into this…” Roman spoke in his most ernest voice possible. Virgil leaned against his head board for a moment before letting out a small breath of air.

 

“I’ll go...b-but this is your last chance Roman Prince. I-If you trick me again I’m never trusting you again...Okay?” Virgil spoke staring him dead in the eyes, Roman could tell how serious the small vampire was. He sucked in a breath practically sweating from his nerves.

 

“I understand…! I won’t fail you Virge…!” Roman tripped getting out of bed before quickly standing back up trying to act as if he hadn’t just fallen down. 

 

“Goodnight Roman…” Virgil smiled slightly waving him goodnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all that's left to wonder is where deceit is...


	10. Vampires Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gear up because this is going to be a long chapter, I hope you enjoy! :3

“Master…we’re near the destination however the sun will be rising soon...the troops and I cannot survive in sunlight as you know…” A voice hissed as a small army of the undead marched behind their leader. 

 

“Alright, we’ll settle somewhere dark and wait for nightfall.” The snake faced man grinded with undoubtedly horrible glee. 

 

“Yes sir...What of your meat puppet? Are they suspecting our arrival?”

 

“Yes. They’re all terrified, they think they’ve got an idea to avoid our attacks. They’re weak fools. And my meat puppet will be of use when the time comes. I want to kill my brother and secure my spot on the throne in the most painful and humiliating way possible.” He grinned licking his fangs. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Roman…? Are you awake?” Logan knocked tentatively on his door. 

 

“Yes! Can you untie me!? I really have to pee!” Roman called through as Logan opened the door pocket knife in hand ready to untie him. Logan quickly uncovered him and turned him over quickly cutting at the ropes that bound Roman in his sleep. 

 

“Alright your free to go, Breakfast is in the kitchen when your finished.” Logan chuckled pecking romans cheek before leaving as Roman quickly walked past him to the bathroom. Logan then went next door and knocked on Virgil's door calling out for him. After a few moments of silence Logan opened the door slowly to find a still sleeping Virgil cuddled in blankets with a flushed face breathing heavily. Logan rushed over quickly and began shaking him until Virgil woke with a startled yelp still blushing and breathing heavy.

  
“L-Logan!?” He yelped pulling the covers over himself more blushing profusely. 

 

“Virgil are you okay!?” Logan fretted feeling his forehead. 

 

“Y-Yes. Fine!”    
  


“Are you sure? You were breathing rather heavy, it looked like you were overheating. Maybe we should just,” Logan reached for the covers already pulling them away when virgil gasped trying to stop him “Let you breath a bi- Oh…!” Logan blushed staring directly at Virgil's morning wood as Virgil yanked the cover back blushing even worse. 

  
“STOP STARING AT IT!” Virgil scram as Logan shook his head snapping out of his daze stuttering and blushing extremely flustered. 

 

“I am so sorry…!” Logan rushed out of the room passing a confused Roman. 

 

“Oh god, why must you hate me!?” Virgil whined baring his face in his hands. Not to mention the uncomfortable feeling he had to deal with now… Time for a cold shower to start of the day. Yaaaay… Virgil grumbled doing just that.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Patton hummed to himself smiling as he cooked eggs and bacon for everyone. Logan rushed in sitting in his usual spot before burying his face in his hands blushing a bright pink. 

 

“You okay?” Patton chuckled at Logan's flustered mannerisms. 

  
“Y-yes. Everything is alright with me.”    
  


“Mmmhm. So what would you like?” Patton asked giving him a knowing smirk. 

 

“Eggs, toast and sausage- Imei Bacon!” Patton snorts giggling and laughing until he’s clutching the counter top to keep himself up.

 

“O-Oh god! Who’d you catch!? Was it Roman or Virgil…!?” Patton speaks panting.

 

“Virgil…” Logan muttered slamming his head onto the table embarrassed right when a confused Roman walks in.

 

“Morning…?”   
  


“Morning dear.” Patton chuckled walking over to peck him on the cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Good. I don’t think I was even sleepwalking last night…!” 

 

“Babe that's great!” Patton smiled clasping his hands together. “Now, what would you like for breakfast?” 

 

“Just some toast and an egg please.” Roman smiled. 

 

“Can do!” 

  
“Are you ready for tonight…?” Logan murmured finally joining the conversation.

  
“A bit nervous-but yes! I’ve been practicing all week for this…!” 

 

“You’ll do great.” Logan smiled taking Romans hand in his own.  

“T-Thanks.” Roman blushed smiling eagerly when Patton sat their plates down thanking him as well. Patton continued cooking his and Virgil's breakfast humming Nirvana of all things. Virgil comes in quietly looking at the ground with a faint blush on his cheeks dressed in sweatpants and his favorite sweater Patton and Roman got for him. Roman looks at him and snorts. 

 

“You were right I really have never seen that outfit put together on you before.”   Virgil hums scowling at him but losing it and thanking Patton when he sets a plate in front of him. 

 

“Oh hush.”

 

“Okay, but if you come dressed like that I don’t think they’ll let you in.”

 

“Do I look that bad…?” Virgil mumbles self consciously setting his fork down. They all watch frowning while Roman shakes his head no quickly.

 

“No-no-no! Of course not, you're beautiful virge. I just meant they’d only let people dressed formally in…!”    
  


“Y-yeah… I guess so.” Virgil mutters weakly playing with his food occasionally taking an actual bite until everyone else is finished he tries acting as he is too trying to subtly move over to the trash can when Patton hugs him from behind with a chuckle.

  
“Now now Virgil you’ve barely touched your food…” 

 

“I'm not hungry.” He shrugged.

  
“Mhm...I’ll let you off for now but your eating lunch mister…” Patton whispers pointently into Virgil's ear making him sigh. 

  
“Okay…” Patton smiled but frowns quickly.

 

“D-did I offend you? Or upset you? What pronouns do I use- I'm so sorry, I should have asked last week!”   
  


“I'm a demiboy,so male pronouns don’t bother me much...I just like to be a bit, feminine sometimes…”  Virgil blushed looking away as Patton cooes pecking his lips. 

 

“Your so cute!” 

 

“N-No im not!”   
  


“Yes you are.” Roman grins.

 

“No im not!” 

 

“Stop denying it. You are cute and that is a fact.” Logan grins kissing him on the head making Virgil blush being reminded what happened earlier in the morning.

 

“F-Fine…I give up…!” Virgil huffed.

  
“Good. Now Roman when do you have to be at the stage?”

 

“About 4’o’clock.” Roman shrugs.    
  


“Alright that leaves us with...5 or so hours to spare.”    
  
“What do we do now…?”

 

“Disney movie time!?” Roman suggests raising his eyebrows making Patton and Virgil green. Logan stared at him skeptically.

  
“Which movie do you have in mind?”   
  


“Wall-E”

 

“...Im in.”   
  
“I knew you had a soft spot for Disney!” Roman grins. The quartet wanders into the living room getting comfortable on the couch for a nice long cuddle fest. 

  
__________________________________________________

 

They finish wall-e and then turn on Little shop of horrors that everyone enjoys. After the movies over they start getting around,all but Virgil that is. He still sits on the couch in his sweats kissing Roman goodbye and wishing him good luck as the other two leave driving him to the stage. Virgil grins and makes his way upstairs quickly going into his room to blare his music.  In the car Roman sits in the passenger seat as he and Logan chat quietly about the new threat to Virgil as they drive. 

 

“Okay, so Virgil's brother-another pureblood-is hunting him down to kill him and is near us correct?” Logan deadpanned.

 

“Yeah.He also apparently is telepathic or something, he’s in my head. He’s been making me sleep walk and convinced me to… Hurt Virgil. But that’s still partly my fault…”  Roman sighed looking down shamefully.

“Hey...It’s okay. Your learning from your mistake and your trying to make peace with him. And so far you're doing very very well, and we’re all so proud of you Roman. Now tonight is your night. Don’t get bummed out. Be happy and confident because you are gonna kill it tonight and we’ll all be here watching you!” 

  
“T-Thanks Pat.” Roman smiled kissing Patton rather deeply before turning to peck logan on the cheek exiting the car when they stopped outside the back of the play house.

 

“No Problem Ro, We’ll see you later.”

 

“Goodbye Roman! Break a leg but don't actually break a leg!” Logan yelled out with a grin. Patton and logan waved as their boyfriend laughed waving back before turning and going into the building. 

 

“So... You think we can stop Virgil's brother?” Logan murmured as Patton nodded with a determined look.

 

“I have zero doubts.” 

  
“Good.” Logan grinned pulling Patton into a chassed kiss. 

 

“Ooo...Look who’s getting grabby~!” Patton giggled. Logan blushed climbing into the passenger seat.

 

  
“Oh hush, Now come on let's get back home to Virgil, who knows if his brother will try attacking him during the day...Shit. One of us should have stayed with him…!” Logan panicked clutching at his head. Patton immediately turned on the car and began to rush home trying to calm Logan.

 

“He’s going to be okay Logan…! He knows how to protect himself!” 

  
“Y-Yeah your right…!” Logan muttered as they pulled into their driveway. As soon as the car stopped they both jumped out running into the house screaming Virgil's name.

 

“VIRGIL!!!”

 

“VIRGIL WHERE ARE YOU!?” Patton scram running through the kitchen and into the backyard arming himself with a kitchen knife.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Virgil yelped in pain jabing himself in the eye with his mascara stick before clutching it and looking up in hopes not to ruin his make up from his watering eye. He sighed slowly standing up and making his way out of his room.

 

“Patton? Logan? I'm here!” He yelled making his way to the stair steps slowly but surely. The two concerned boyfriends ran in and sighed in relief when they saw him.

 

“Thank god...We thought your brother might have came and attacked you.” Logan smiled. 

 

“Nope. The only thing that's attacked me recently is a mascara brush.” Virgil chuckled facing them when his watery eye dried. He smiled at them making them both do a double take. Virgil had a smokey eye with on point wings and black lipstick on to top of his look. Patton squealed as Logan stared at him nearly drooling. 

 

“You look so pretty!” Patton giggled moving up the stairs to envelop him in a hug.

 

“T-Thanks Pat.” Virgil blushed. “I suggest you all start getting ready soon too. It may be three hours until show time but it’ll go by fast.” Virgil smiled.

 

“True!” Patton grinned.

 

“Wait a second- How can you walk?” Logan murmured staring at his leg.

 

“Eh…?” Virgil cocked his head.

 

“Your ankle...it was twisted…” Logan deadpanned

 

“Oh!  It was. My healing factor must’ve kicked in while we were asleep.”

 

“You have a-The blood...Ah I see, So healing factors work for purebloods too?” Logan questioned after a few murmurs of confusion.

 

“Yes. Maybe I should let you assess me sometime so you’ll quit making me answer your questions everytime I do something that confuses you.” Virgil huffed.

 

“My questions for you don’t even begin with the vampire features.” Logan chuckled and Virgil blushed turning to go back up the stairs grumbling.

 

“We love you~!” Patton called out giggling.

 

“I love you both two. Now get dressed!” Virgil huffed. Disappearing back to his room. Inside he opened his closet and pulled out a small box from the top smiling excitedly.

 

“I hope it still fits…!”   
  


_______________________________________

 

Logan and Patton did not get dressed. Instead they watched more disney movies until Virgil came back out in a tight and sleek black dress that showed off his rather curvaceous figure. He poked Logans shoulder with a black laced glove chuckling.

 

“Oh my god...You look like audrey hepburn from breakfast at tiffany’s...!” Logan gasped making Virgil blush and look to the floor shly. 

  
“Thank you...But um…There about an hour left before show time.” He smirked watching the color drain from their faces.

“How could I let myself forget the time!?” Logan yelped bolting of the couch and up to his room to change no doubt. Patton followed in suit after checking virgil out for a few minutes. 

 

“They’d be doomed without me.” Virgil laughed to himself going into the kitchen to pour a small cup of blood for himself. ‘Don’t pig out Virgil we need to make this last. Besides we’re the size of a whale as it is. This dress is doing us no favors...Maybe we should change-”

 

“Ready!” Patton breathed running downstairs with his undershirt buttoned incorrectly and his hair a mess. Virgil smiled re-buttoning it and brushed his hair the best he could with water and his hands. Logan stomped down the stairs looking rather attractive and well put together. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yes. And...we’ve got 15 minutes to spare.” Logan grinned looking at a shiny black watch that clung to his arm.

 

“Wanna start Lilo and St-”

 

“NO! No more movies Pat! Movies are the enemy!” Logan hissed hiding behind Virgil. “I will not let the temptation reel me in again!”

 

“Alrighty, Let’s get a move on then and find our seats!” Patton grinned. Virgil sucked in a breath nodding his nerves suddenly skyrocketing. Logan strolled in front of them opening the door. Patton thanked him with a grin walking out as Virgil stood staring out, he raised a lace covered hand out slowly with a look of awe. He sucked in a breath retracting his hand looking at Logan nervously.

 

“This isn’t a ll a trick right? Like this isn’t just some dream- and I won’t just wake up chained up in the basement again right…?” Logan gave him a look of sympathy taking his hand and slowly leading him out the door shutting it behind them. Virgil looked around with a smile feeling a nice breeze blow through his hair. He sucked in a breath of the fresh air whipping away at his teary eyes. “I love you both so much…” He smiled pulling Logan and Patton in for a hug avoiding getting to close so he wouldn’t smudge his make up.

 

“We love you too…” Logan and Patton smilled speaking together in union for their little vampire. They all got into the car heading off to the playhouse excitedly waiting to see Roman preform. What he was performing however...no one was really sure…?   
  


“Hasn’t he told you who he’s playing and what musical this is? You did rehearse with him after all!” Logan huffed as Patton drove chewing on the bottom of his lip in thought.

  
“All I remember is the name Danny…” 

 

“Danny- Oh my god...He- No…!? Oh my god!” Virgil gasped freaking out in the back seat which startled Patton and Logan.

 

“What!? What the play- do you know!?”

 

“DUH! IT’S GREASE!!!” 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Patton squealed bouncing up and down in the driver's seat. 

  
“Grease…?” Logan muttered confused as Patton and Virgil stared at him.

 

“Baby, I love you but your an ignorant twat.”   
  


“What.” 

 

“He’s right Logan.”   
  


“Patton not you too-!?”

 

“Off… The look on your face!”

 

“We’re just messing with you baby!” Patton giggled with Virgil as Logan starred at them still hella confused. 

 

“O...Okay.” He mumbled  confused.

 

“You’ve got so much to learn.” Virgil hummed leaning forwards to lightly peck Logans cheek checking to make sure he didn’t leave a mark.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

After a few minutes the boyfriends parked in the back with the other cast’s cars before walking through the front to go in. Virgil smiled seeing the poster and sign that said GREASE with Roman Prince as Danny Zuko and some random girl as Sandy. Virgil walked behind them with a bounce in his step as they handed they’re tickets over before going inside. Virgil smiled looking around the victorian esc theater full of red velvet and dark oak woods. The curtains were closed obviously, Virgil tried peeking through but huffed when it was not possible. He yelped feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He turned fearfully and sighed in relief smiling at the sight of Roman in his costume with sunglasses and everything.

 

“Hi handsome.” Virgil giggled.

 

“Who are you and what’d you do with my little couch potato?” He whispered letting his sunglasses fall the the bridge of his nose staring into Virgil's eyes. Virgil blushed smiling at him accidentally forgetting about his fangs before he realized what he was doing looking down and covering his mouth with a laced hand. 

  
“Sorry...I- told you I wanted to try something different…!” Virgil mumbled rubbing his arms self consciously.

 

“Well you always look beautiful to me baby but now the entire world gets to see your beauty too.” 

“My beauty? Pff, look at you! Your Danny fucking Zuko!” Virgil smiled running his gloved hand along the leather jacket that covered Romans defined arms that still trapped Virgil. Logan and Patton grinned watching their boyfriends talk before walking over and joining them.

 

“Hey good lookin~!” Patton giggled joining the hug. 

 

“My- I- Wow.” Logan muttered staring at his boyfriends with pure love...and a little bit of lust, can you blame him though? 

 

“I know right?” Virgil laughed. Logan nodded stiffly his cheeks red. 

  
“I have to get back you since everyone else will be coming in soon, they don’t want people seeing me yet.” roman grinned before freezing. “Shit…” 

 

“What!?” His boyfriends piped up worry evident in their voices…

 

“I need to go change into my first outfit, the less greasy one, the beach one! I love you all and I’ll see you afterwards. Enjoy the show~!” Roman grinned pecking them all before running off and roughly grabbing a door that no doubt lead to the backstage and dressing rooms. 

 

“I suppose we should take out seats now too.” Patton hummed linking his arms with Logan and Virgils. They grinned walking to their front row seats where they would get to see Roman up close. Soon the entire theater was full of people. Virgil shifted uncomfortably clenching Logan and Pattons hands sweating. His eyes darted around, he felt like his non beating heart was beating a mile an hour. His lungs-he couldn’t breath. Patton and Logan shared looks of worry getting out of their seats and moving in front of him pecking his cheeks and whispering comforting words.

 

“Shh...Don’t think about them...Imagine it's just me and Patton... “

 

“Imagine it's just us watching tv at home on the couch…” Patton smiled 

Virgil let out a shaky breath before he started breathing normally again. 

 

“T-Thank you…”  He wheezed smiling slightly as the lights began to dim drawing everyone's attention. Logan and Patton sat back down in their seats each holding one of Virgil's hands. The vampire smiled purring quietly in content. The curtains unveiled showing us a movie screen with the grease opening but altered, it showed all the musicals cast…

 

’No wonder Roman loves working with this teater so much…! It's like he’s a movie star…’ Patton thought his face covered in awe. The lights turned on and they looked onwards smiling at the sight of Roman and a female actor doing cheesy and cute little couple like actions… The musical continued on. Virgil, Logan, Patton, and the entire audience all mesmerized by the musical and it's amazing and professional look. Not to mention the actors amazing singing skills- none compared to Roman though…! Soon the intermission came right before the big dance. Virgil stood stretching as Logan and Patton followed his actions with small yawns and cracks of their bones. 

 

“Want any concessions?” Patton asked curiously. Virgil nodded shyly resting a laced hand over his stomach that growled making the small vampire blush. Patton stared at him with a smirk crossing his arms. “Someone should have eaten their lunch.” he chuckled coyly. 

 

“I know, I know…! Can we get candy…?” Virgil asked quietly giving Logan and Patton puppy eyes with his hands clasped together begging. Patton laughed nodding.

 

“Duh!” Patton grinned giving him a high five before picking him up in a hug.

 

“Ehem, who has the money here?” Patton and Virgil froze turning to Logan with begging expressions. Logan tensed.

 

“No…” Virgil and patton frowned more wrapping their arms around their stomachs sniffling. 

 

“Please…?” Patton begged clinging onto Logan.

 

“N-no…! Y-you all always do this!” Logan huffed turning away. 

 

“Fine. No kisses for you. Ever. Again.” Patton huffed grabbing virgil's hand. The two huffed turning from Logan and crossing their arms throughly shunning him, Playfully of course.

  
“Y-Your not winning this time-FINE!” Logan shouted drawing attention to them. The free froze blushing as Patton and Virgil grabbed Logans arms and dragged him out of the theater blushing and sweating anxiously. As soon as they made it into the even more packed lobby and concessions stand. Virgil breathed quickly his eyes darting around, he struggled to hear through the shouts and loud sound of others talking and showing past one and another around him.

 

“You take him to the bathroom or something, just find somewhere less populated...I’ll get your candy.” Logan smiled weakly kissing Patton's cheek before pecking Virgil's cheek and moving his face so he could stare into Virgil's eyes. Virgil however was still breathing heavy and looking around panicked.    
  


“Virge...Virge...Go with Patton, get some space…I’ll get you candy.” Logan cooed petting his hair which calmed the anxious vampire who breathed heavy nodding his eyes occasionally darting around before Patton took his hand and pulled him to a dark hallway. Virgil sighed in relief when they were far enough away from everyone to the point where they couldn’t hear anyone else. The lights were dim as the two held each others hands tightly wandering through the maze of halls talking and admiring the old pictures on the walls and posters from previous shows. They gasped stumbling upon what appeared to be a main hall for the cast, costume racks were everywhere and people stood around talking and going over clipboards. 

 

“Maybe we can say hi to Roman…!” Patton smiled Virgil nodded with a smile gripping his hand as they walked through the hall ignoring the stares they got from people. Virgil shook slightly hopping no one would stop him, he feared having a panic attack or crying on the spot if someone told him in a stern and intimidating voice that he needed to leave. They reached Romans personal dressing room and slowly reached up to knock on the door. Roman opened it looking confused before a grin broke out on his face. He snatched them both up squeezing them in a hug.

 

“How’d you two get back here!?” He questioned looking at his boyfriends with a raised eyebrow

 

“We got a bit lost truthfully.” Virgil smiled shyly.

 

“Yeah, it’s like a labyrinth in here! How do you not get lost in here!?” Patton inquired as Roman chuckled his face going a light pink.

  
“I got lost a lot when I first started here when I was in dolls… But after time I figured out how to navigate these winding halls.” Roman smiled, “Come in, come in!” He smirked holding his arm out for Patton and Virgil to come inside his dressing room. They entered smiling as Roman shut the door behind them. He looked around confused for a moment. “Where’s Logan?” He mumbled confused.

 

“Logan's getting us candy!” Patton grinned until he froze. 

 

“LOGAN!?” They yelped standing up. Roman chuckled pulling out his phone texting Logan a small video of the two panicking and pacing in his room with him giggling in the background.

  
  


“RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH”   
  


“AHHHHHHH!”

 

“OH MY GOD-AHHHH!”

 

Roman,Virgil,and Patton all jumped at the pain filled screams from outside the door. They all looked around panicked for anything they could use to protect themselves. Virgil grabbed scissors and cracked the door open nervously pulling a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Roman gently pushed him aside and looked out gasping before he carefully shut the door. Patton looked at them with a nervous expression.

 

“W-what's wrong…?” Patton trembled growing more and more concerned. 

 

“S-so much blood…” Virgil cried shaking his head and covering his nose. “I can smell it…” He whimpered. 

  
“They’re d-dead Pat...T-There were vampires e-eating them…!” Roman whisper yelled as Patton gasped.

 

“We need to tell Logan to get everyone out…!” Virgil cried out grabbing at Romans phone. He swiped it entering Romans pass code and texting Logan quickly.

 

‘GET OUT. WERE ALL SAFE VAMPIRES BACKSTAGE. PEOPLE ARE DEAD. GET AS MANY OUT AS POSSIBLE. GET HELP AND STAY SAFE. WE LOVE YOU. -V’

 

‘Virgil!?’

 

‘YES NOW GET OUT AND GET AS MANY OTHER PEOPLE AS YOU CAN OUT BECAUSE THEY'RE COMING CLOSER-OH GOD THEY'RE GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR-’ Virgil sent the text quickly setting the phone down and sucking in a breath ready to stab whatever dared to open the door. 

 

Roman armed himself and Patton breaking a broom in half with his hands handing one half to Patton. They two stood in stance ready for whatever moved past the threshold.

 

The door opened and Virgil froze.

 

“D...Deceit…!?”  He whispered making the other two freeze. The snake faced vampire in question grins showing off his long fangs. Virgil gulps and steps towards him with his scissors.

 

“Listen...Whatever you want with me, just leave it between us...You don’t need to bring any more humans into this…You already killed all those innocent people...!” 

 

“Virgil...You know human lives have never mattered to me, to us. It’s simply in our nature...We see food, we crave it,we hunt it, we kill it, we eat it. Its all natural.” He chuckles lowly stepping towards his smaller brother.

 

“W-Why are you even here!? Why’d you have to ruin Romans night!? Why couldn’t you kill me in my sleep, surely that would have been easier…!” Virgil ranted chewing the other vampire out. He looked unimpressed before smirking and shaking his head.

 

“You need to be killed so the Sanders name isn’t soiled. Not to mention you were meant to die years ago, it’s your fault mother and father, and Thomas are all dead!” 

 

“T-They got Thomas…? H-He was just a baby…How could they kill an innocent-!” Virgil gasped tears coming to his eyes.

 

“Shut up dipshit. He was a noble sacrifice and he fulfilled his purpose in vain unlike you. Now get over here and let me kill you so we don’t have to play cat and mouse.” Virgil stared at him before slowly lowering his scissors.

 

“You kill me...You’ll leave them alone won’t you…?”

 

“Were not bargening right now Virgil. You refuse I kill you, you agree I kill you. After either of those I kill them and as many other humans as I want. I will be the king of all vampires then and there will be no heirs or family members to threaten my position.” He grinned. Virgil stared at him.

 

“That's what this is all about?” He deadpanned narrowing his eyes.

 

“That and I'm tired of feeling your presence.”  He shrugged cracking his neck and knuckles.

 

“Take me and leave the humans alone.” Virgil hissed.

 

“No.”   
  


“Your not hurting them-” Virgil argued stepping closer to him.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He growled stepping forwards as well.

 

“Boys this is no way to treat each other after not seeing each other in 15 years-” Patton huffed trying to step between them with his arms stretched out wide.   
  


“Not now Patton.” The vampires spoke in unison. Virgil,Roman,and Patton gawked at the threatening vampire.

 

“What? You don’t think I gathered information when I was in Romans head did you?” Deceit grinned. “That being said...Oh roman~!” Deceit cooed his yellow eye dilating as Roman gasped out clutching his head pain etched on his face.Patton rushed to his aid before Virgil could tell him to stand back. Roman threw Patton onto the ground pinning him. One single eye glowing yellow… 

 

“NO!” He roared “Stop it!” Virgil yelled swinging his scissors at Deceit startling the vampire and cutting his scaly cheek. The vampire hissed clutching his cheek before reaching out to hit Virgil which he dogged. The slap that came at him next caused him to snap his head to the side clutching his cheek as a red mark was left from deceits handprint. 

 

“You bitch!” Deceit hissed.

 

“You piece of shit…! Let them go, kill me but leave them alone!” Virgil growled lunging at deceit again. Deceit was ready and grabbed him by the hair throwing him onto the ground and pinning him as Virgil struggled.

 

“Figures you're still weak…!” He grinned. “I think I might turn your little boy toys, They’re actually fairly strong and could be useful.” He hissed smelling Virgil's neck gagging. “You smell like shit…” 

 

“...Your mom smells like shit.” Virgil growled as deceit yelled in rage taking his hand and choking Virgil making sure to dig his ridiculously sharp nails into his neck. Virgil gasped and gagged clawing at his neck choking. 

 

“I'm going to kill you. Have fun no longer existing...Especially since there is no afterworld for beasts like us.” He grinned leaning down and sinking his teeth forcefully into Virgil's shoulder making him cry out and whimper as Patton struggled against Roman crying to snap him out of it until Deceit made Roman knock him out to continue draining Virgil. 

  
“N-No!” Virgil cried breathlessly. “R-Roman...Pat…!” he whispered pushing against deciets head as he continued to suck and nibble violently on his neck draining what little blood he had. With a small burst of adrenaline he managed to overpower Deceit and crawled away as fast as possible stumbling and slowly limping off down a random hall crying and heaving.He pressed a glove clad hand to his bite trying to stop the blood flow by applying pressure.

 

“Go get him. I’ll find you after I fix this little one…” Deceit grinned as the brainless Roman nodded and walked out the room setting off the same direction as Virgil had. Deceit picked patton up and licked his neck purposely trailing one of his long fangs along Patton's skin making his breath hitch in fear... Virgil limped onwards as fast as he could ignoring the vampires that feasted happily on the dead cast member. He nearly vomited from the stench in the air although he was glad they hadn’t picked up on his scent. He continued on turning back to see if anyone was following him every few minutes. After wander for a bit he sighed stopping when he looked back up he scream in fear, in front of him was Roman with his broken broom stick in hands and his eye glowing bright yellow. 

 

“Roman!” Virgil cried out jumping back when the man took a swing at him trying to impale the vampire. Virgil coughed coughing up more blood before he weakly began limping off again. He looked up and nearly cried tears of joy when he saw the exit sign at the end of the dead end hallway.

_______________________________________

 

Back inside Romans dressing room Patton was crying his own tears as Deciet suckled on his kneck injecting his boilding venime into his body, He was screaming and wailing as the change took to his body. his blood boiled as he screamed in pure agony. He coughed and choked struggling to breath as he coughed up blood spasming on the floor when deceit dropped him. His teeth ached his bones felt to stiff. He whimpered and cried in pain clawing at the wooden floor beneath his burning body. Deceit smirked sitting on the couch watching him with fascination before he realized Roman found Virgil… He smiled maliciously. 

 

“You wait right here.” He chuckled walking out and shutting the lights and door leaving patton to cry alone in the dark as the transformation quickly killed him…

 

“N-No…!” Patton cried desperately clutching his bite mark as he sobbed and hacked curling into a ball passing out from the pain.

 

______________________________________

Virgil coughed and hacked leaning against the door as he vomited more blood crying out. He heaved and painted running to yelp at the sight of Roman marching towards him. He gasp turning to push at the door with all his might. 

 

“R-Roman…! S-stop please!” He gasped giving the door one last should've before the door opened and he limped through as fast as possible holding himself up with use of the door. Virgil stared out into the dark alleyway quickly limping along the wall and hiding behind a dumpster as he heard the door slam open…

  
“Come out beast! Don’t you want some blood!?” His voice rang throughout the alleyway. Virgil weakly crawled away towards the back. His only goal in mind right now was to make it to the sun kissed pavement to see a sunset one last time…”There you are…” Roman growled marching towards Virgil who gasped coughing up some blood struggling to crawl to the sunlight. 

 

“N-No! Roman!-S-Ach!-Stop-p! Y-You don’t want th-this!” Virgil begged rolling onto his back to stare at roman. Romans hateful gaze didn’t falter. He sneered.

 

“How could you know what I want? You think I actually forgive you?Look at yourself, you're a disgusting beast that sucks the life force of anyone and everyone, you kill people! You don’t deserve to live. Fuck, You killed my dad. I had to grow up alone, my mother had to  RAISE ME ALONE. Of course you wouldn’t understand the meaning of that though. You don't understand the value of family because it means nothing to you filthy lying scum...“ Virgil winced as tears fell from his eyes, he nodded sniffling.

 

_ ‘Roman’s right…I should die...I don’t deserve this life. When I’ve taken life from so many innocent people…’  _

 

_ “K-kill me…”  _ Virgil whispered shakily trying to calm himself. He looked up and watched the sun slowly fade moving farther and farther from his grasp _ ‘… I wasn’t meant to be apart of that world so it seems...Everything in my life, every thought, every action. It all had been leading to this, it all was leading to history correcting itself and ending my life…’  _ Virgil shivered sucking in a breath as he hummed trying to calm himself as Roman drew near slowly raising his makeshift stake. 

 

“Let's go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting…” his non beating heart surged fearfully but he refused to move. 

 

“When you finally find it...you’ll see how it’s faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around…” Roman stepped closer as he stood above the smaller vampire that laid disheveled,  beaten, and bloody before him. The door slammed again. Deceit chuckled darkly.

 

“Hello little brother…” Deceit grinned lowering himself onto the ground. “Ready for me to suck you dry? You’ll turn to ash in my arms…” He chuckled 

 

“Everything stays, right where you left it...Everything stays but it still changes…” He whispered closing his eyes letting Deceit press his fangs back against his neck chuckling. 

  
“Goodbye brother…”

 

“Ever so slightly daily and nightly...in little ways...w-when everything...s-stays…” he whimpered humming his favorite childhood tune as deceit sucked more of his lifesource away. He gasped and pushed at deciets head crying horsley as tears streamed down his face…Virgil fell limp against deciets chest, he’d be dead within seconds... 

 

‘ _ Patton...Logan...Roman...Im so sorry. I wish you never found me...I wish I never burdened you...or your families...i wish...I wish I never had existed… So I’m sorry...For existing and ruining your lives...I hope maybe in another universe maybe...maybe we could have...but...no…’ _ Virgil shut his heavy eyelids glancing at Roman who stood frozen like a robot under deceits control with a sad smile, he felt numb aside from the ever growing pressure in his lungs…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The pain filled screeched filled the air Virgil's eyes shot open as he fell backwards onto the pavement looking around in wonder as a cloud of grey ash exploded with him in the middle. He looked around weakly confused as it cleared up. He gasped seeing roman standing there with his stake in hand, his eyes...a beautiful and mesmerising... chocolate brown. 

 

“Virgil…” He whispered leaning down to hold his weak vampire who struggled to breath smiling at him.

  
“Ro…” He weezed his eyelids slowly lowering. 

 

“Virgil...no…!You can’t- I’m so sorry- No-No-NO! Keep your eyes open! No!...Damn it, You're not dying! I'm not going to lose you!” He cried setting virgil up and opening his mouth, he took his stake and slit his wrists with a cry as Virgil groaned in protest Roman held his dripping wound over his mouth as Virgil fought but reluctantly swallowed the blood. This however sent him into a frenzy...he reached for Romans bloody arm sucking and licking at the wound, He watched roman with a bloody face,his eyes glowing red as he nibbled and licked at romans arm hungrily whining when his saliva healed the slash. 

 

“Sh...i’ve got you…” Roman whispered bringing Virgil to his neck. Virgil stared at him hesitantly purring once Roman moved his hand to Virgil's head pushing him gently towards his neck encouragingly. Virgil latched onto his neck slowly breaking his skin as he took a small gulp of blood before returning back to his frenzy state and taking several large gulps purring and moaning slightly as Roman groaned from the pleasurable feeling. He fought against it pushing virgil back noticing the lightheaded feeling he was now experiencing.

 

“Mhhh Mph?” Virgil whined pulling back and staring at Roman nervously licking at his bite wound to heal it. Roman smiled and kissed Virgil deeply ignoring the metallic taste of his own blood. The door burst open and Logan appeared with Patton and Virgil's father. The two gasped pulling away from one and another.  

 

“Virgil-Roman! Are you two alright!? Where's Patton!?” Logan spoke as Patton and Virgil's father stared at the two in shock. Virgil paled his eyes were still red no doubt, and the blood all over him...not to mention the dress...oh god. He whimpered hiding behind Romans large form peering at the two as he began to hyperventilate watching his father stare at him still as Logan panicked, what he was saying however Virgil didn’t know… Roman blushed fire engine red riding VIrgil and using his jacket to wipe off the blood from his face before turning and giving it to virgil to cover himself with. 

 

“Thank you…” He whispered shaking as his father figure finally shut his mouth blinking at them with a confused look. Both Logan and Virgil's father were covered in stakes,galic, blessed dagars, normal daggers, water guns no doubt full of holly water and all other sorts of Vampire hunting materials.

 

“P-Patton wasn’t inside…!?” Roman asked standing up and picking up a weak virgil who hid in Romans shoulder wrapping his arms around his neck as he carried him princess style. Patton’s father snapped out of it nodding. 

  
“We thought he might be with you two but it seems that's clearly not what’s going on…” 

 

“Honey…!? Honey! We found an unopened room, were going to need some back up. Miss.Prince and mister.Logic are killing some of the lower leveled vampires in the hall but they’re going to need our help-Virgil!? Roman!?” Virgil and Patton mother appeared also detected out in gear. She quickly ran over to virgil and Roman checking all their cuts with a gasp. “What happened!?” 

 

“Pureblood…” 

 

“My brother…” They spoke in union staring at each other. Roman to virgil with shock and Virgil to Roman with a sad smile. “They were going to find out eventually…”   
  


“Baby hush up and come to momma. Roman hand him over!” Virgil's mother growled taking Virgil in her arms cuddling him with a smile.

 

“You look so pretty in your dress! I never thought I’d get to see you wear it! In person!” She cooed. Virgil blushed shaking his head.

 

“Mama…? Your not upset that I’m…im not human...?” 

 

“Baby Im your mother, you don’t think I didn’t know you were a bit different when the doctors freaked out about your lack of a heartbeat.” She smirked pecking his cheek and petting his hair as they all walked back inside. Roman and his father talked, Roman quickly filling his dad in who stared at Virgil shocked. He walked up to Virgil who sucked in a deep breath nervously looking away.

 

“Purple rain…? You uh...you okay…?” He smiled hesitantly wrapping his hand around Virgil's own lace clad one. 

 

“Y-Yeah…Are-are you-Do you...Hate me…?” Virgil spoke shyly trying to avoid eye contact with his dad. The man chuckled squeezing Virgil's hand. 

 

“Of course not! I could never hate you Virgil. Your my little boy...er girl? Im sorry-t-this is all just a big shock to me…” the man chuckled heartily flushing pink as he scratched his neck. 

 

“I still go by male pronouns, it’s okay...I just like to feel pretty sometimes…” He mumbled blushing just as red as his dad as his mother tutted.

 

“Virgil your covered in blood.” Logan frowned moving over to stroke his cheek.

 

“Don’t worry it’s mostly mine.” He chuckled as his parent gaped squawking at him and scolding him.

 

“That by no means makes it better!” Logan huffed as his father shook his head facepalming at his sons antics.

 

“Whoever did this is going to get their kneecaps bashed in…!” Virgil's mother growled making all the boys freeze in fear. 

 

“Mama! No! It’s okay…! R-Roman saved me. It was my brother, he was trying to kill me…!”   
  


“Patton-!?” His parent gasped in union disbelief all over their faces

 

“No! Not Pat! I had a biological brother that also happened to be a pure breed that hunted me down and wanted to kill me to secure his place as king of all vamp- Oh fuck-SHIT AH!” Virgil cried out as his mother smacked him in the back of the head. The weight of the situation finally dawned on him. Roman and Logan too judging by their expressions.

  
“Virgil...does that mean your-?” Logan whispered nervously.

 

“I don't know…!” He whispered breathing heavily before falling limp in his mother's arms. He fainted. Whether it be from the mini panic attack, stress,shock, or lack of energy from the events prior who knows? 

_______________________________________________

 

They all hustled back inside searching for Patton and killing the remaining lurking vampires that loitered around killing and devouring cast members. Roman and his mother hugged catching up with one and another having an emotional moment once Roman explained what happened to them all...He then helped his mother patrol the halls and kill some of the vampires wreaking havoc. Logan stayed back with Mrs.Morality and the unconscious Virgil near Romans closed dressing room guarding it in case any vampires maybe inside waiting to attack. They all decided to clear everything else out and look for Patton before going in and potentially cornering themselves inside. Logan chatted with Virgil and Patton's mother talking about little things she’d do when raising virgil such as, Adding blood into his ketchup or making him his own special ‘kool aid’ in the summer. This making Logan gasp recalling all the times the kids would raid each others fridges, once he and Roman had asked about Virgil's kool aid and why he had his own, Well he and Patton tried to explain his tasted different-better in little virgil's opinion- And when the two human boys tried it they ran to the bathroom gagging and spitting it out as Virgil and Patton fussed over them while simultaneously trying not to giggle. He also discovered how Virgil had came out to his mother first and how he explained his interest in cross dressing and how supportive she was with him. She however mentioned in a sadder note that virgil often snuck out to hunt for his own blood. She described the shame she felt when she couldn’t always provide what he needed and the fact she never told him she knew. 

 

“If I could go back and make everything easier for him I would...I was just worried back then how-How my husband and everyone else in the community would have treated him…” She whispered close to tears as she ran her hands through her sons plum purple locks. Logan nodded with a frown. Everyone would have treated him like a monster- like he and Roman had… What would have been worse? Treating a little boy like an animal or a grown insecure,depressed, and anxiety ridden man like a monster? Both sounded completely terrible. He told the truth to her. He told her what he and Roman did. How they slowly warmed back up to each other and the struggle it was. She cried a bit nodding. She was disappointed but also happy with the outcome. 

 

“I wish it didn’t need to be like that at all...He’s different I know...but he’s so human, sometimes I think he’s more human than me…” She cried smiling. “I wish nothing bad ever happened to him, I wish he would have been mine from the start, vampire,human, or unicorn...I don't care! He’s my baby and I love him no matter what…I just want what's best for him Logan...And I’d like to give you and Roman my blessing.” 

 

“W-What!?”

 

“Oh please, I know you two have been making goo goo eyes at my babies.” She huffed narrowing her eyes with a knowing look making him bush beat red as he stammered shaking his head.

 

“W-What!?”

 

“Take care of him okay? I'm trusting you son.” She smiled pecking him on the forehead and gently handing the sleeping-purring-virgil to Logan who snuggled closer to him making the taller boy blush. The woman smiled taking a picture with her phone as Logan wished for momentarily death before she left to go check on everyone else. 

 

“What are we going to do with you…” Logan smiled pecking Virgil on the cheek. 

 

_________________________________________

 

“All halls have been cleared sir.” Roman smiles as he and his mother report to Mr.Morality and Mr.Logic who nods. 

 

“We’ve checked all the rooms too.” Logans grandfather hummed. 

 

No sign of Patton though…” Patton and Virgil's father frowned looking to the ground. Roman nodded a distressed look on his face. 

 

“Hello…? Anyone here!?” They all turned seeing Mrs. Morality walk down the hall with a crowbar in hand. 

 

“Were over here. Any sign of Patton?” Romans mother calls out. 

 

“No? I take it you haven’t found him either then…” She sighed walking into their view. 

 

“Wheres Virgil and Logan!?” Roman asked worried. 

 

“Don’t fret princey. They’re back by your dressing room. I came to check on you guys, do you think it's safe for us to go in and check romans room now then get the hell out of here?” She huffed. They all nodded sadly. Their only hope of finding Patton now resided with that single room… The group all trugged on together looking out for any rouge vampires as they made it back to see Logan rocking back and forth holding a still sleeping virgil. Roman glanced at his mom awkwardly blushing when she grinned at him making a kissy face to tease him with. 

 

“Roman…!” Logan called out smiling when his boyfriend ran over and hugged him and Virgil close pecking his cheek.

“Have you found-!?”

 

“No…” he sighed looking at him with sad eyes. 

 

“Well our only other place to check is...oh god… I hope he's not…” Logan fretted sniffling quietly Roman nodded in understanding as they stared at each other silently before leaning in to kiss ignoring their chatting parents. Roman helped logan up as he turned to reach for the door. They handed Virgil back over to his mother and took the door knob together turning the knob shakily. The door opened and light slowly seeped into the pitch black room. They gasped hearing some small shuffling. Roman shakily reached out for the light switch gasping when he felt a hand land directly on top of his stopping him from turning it on. Logan raised a water gun full of holy water ready to fire.

 

“D-Don’t...Please...Y-You need to go…” patton whimpered in the darkness, he lifted his hand letting Roman move his own away before covering the light switch again just as Roman went to flip it again.    
  


“Pat let us in, we want to see you...are you hurt?” Logan whispered calmly.

 

“Im...Im...Just stand back...I’ll show you b-but you need to stay back…!” 

 

“Alright love…” Roman spoke encouragingly moving back with Logan. Their families starred on worried as they signaled for them to move back.

 

“Were ready Patton…” Logan called out. After a few moments they saw patterns small form step out into the bright hallway. Their eyes widening as they scanned his pasty white skin and disheveled bloody appearance… He looked at the floor slowly raising his head to stare at them all with sad glowing red doe eyes.

 

“P-Patton...My baby…” His father sniffled “Are you okay….?”

 

“Pat...Did...did he do this…?” Logan asked worried

 

“Patton...Your a…” Logan gasped.

 

“Oh my…” Mr.Logic muttered inspecting the new vampire.

  
“Your okay…!” Roman cried out running to envelope his small boyfriend in a hug. Patton's eyes widened in fear as he stepped back struggling against an invisible force before lunging at Roman and biting into his neck with an embarrassingly high pitched moan hungrily gulping down blood. Roman groaned and let out a breathy chuckle hugging Patton close as the small former human purred and hummed happily drinking from him. Logan stepped towards them huffing when Patton made a small growling noise clinging to Roman his red piercing eyes daring Logan to take away his meal. 

“Patton I know your hungry but Virgil's already drank plenty from him tonight, you keep drinking and he’s going to pass out. He needs rest.” Patton whimpered and whined begrudgingly a blush tinted on his cheeks licking the wound closed and carefully setting Roman down as he panted his face red before closing his eyes and lying on the floor. Patton sat pouting as he clutched his stomach. Logan shivered slightly before unbuttoning his jacket and flannel slightly making room for Patton to drink from. The newly turned Vampires eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Come on…” Logan instructed sitting on his knees smiling faintly as Patton crawled over and seated himself on Logan's lap nuzzling him before nibbling gently at his neck and guzzling his blood. Their parents and guardians watched awkwardly sharing unsure glances what to do. Mrs.Morality huffed at them dumping Virgil into her husband’s arms carefully before she stepped forwards walking over and reaching for Roman. Patton growled warningly and territorially over his boyfriends.  _ ‘His newly turned instincts must be fighting with his human instincts over how to act. He’ll probably get better at controlling his vampire urges in time with practice hopefully… _ ’ Logan thought gasping at the tingling feeling. He felt himself getting light headed so he patted Patton's shoulder, he didn’t respond more other than letting out another embarrassing high pitched moan. His mother reached for Roman picking him up and huffed.

 

“Don’t you growl at me Patton Morality! Now let your boyfriends go, you’ve had enough blood.” His mother scolded whacking him on the back of the head him he whimpered letting go of Logan as he purred weakly hugging his mom. “What do you say?” she trailed off expectantly.

 

"You are insane woman." Logans grandfather muttered with a chuckle.

 

"Your mom's insane...!" She huffed before poking Patton again and gesturing to his weak boyfriends. 

 

“I'm sorry…” He whispered sniffling at the sight of his tired and flushed boyfriends. They shared a look smiling at him as he licked his lips clean from their blood. 

 

“It's fine Pat...y-you and Virgil sure are h-handfuls…” Roman chuckled breathlessly as mrs.Morality huffed struggling to hand him to his mother.  _ ‘At least he can protect my babies _ .’ She thought approvingly. She helped Logan stand and helped support him along with his grandfather. Patton looked shyly at his dad before the man sighed turning to crouch Virgil still snoring and purring peacefully in his arms. Patton squealed getting on his back and pecking the man on the cheek getting a piggyback ride to their car. Each parent and Guardian taking their own children home with them deciding that none of their children can or well, should drive...  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I had make it longer than usual because I didn't want to cut it up :3 Have a nice day/night~!


	11. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil after the events of the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so its been a while. If anyone's still interested in this Im planning on finishing it, Sorry for being so late to update again. Shits just been crazy on my end lately.

 

Virgil and Patton yawned gently moving away from one and another to stretch. Both then froze feeling sheets and warm cotton covering them,they were in bed...but how did they get here?  

 

“Mmmhm?” Virgil hummed in confusion, the satin feeling on his skin was odd. Last time he checked he didn’t own any satin or lace pajamas...or ones that trapped his legs together… Virgil sat up quickly looking around the room he was in seeing nothing but darkness. He moved his arm around carefully yelping when he felt Patton. 

 

“Pat!? Logan!? Roman!?” Virgil shouted backing out of the bed until his back hit the wall.

 

“V-Virge…? What’s goin on…” Patton yawned sitting up. 

 

“Oh thank god it’s just you…! Jesus, what happened…?” Virgil groaned rubbing his eyes.

  
“I don’t know...I'm just hungry…” Patton whimpered as a low rumbling went throughout the room. Patton blushed and was thankful the lights were off. “Sorry…” 

 

“It’s okay..” Virgil chuckled “Fair warning I’m about to turn on the lights okay?” Virgil smiled. Searching around the room for a light switch. He made a small sound of victory when he found it. 

 

“Ready!” Patton chirped. Virgil closed his eyes as the light flickered on. The two boys looked around curiously and gasped.

 

“Were home!?” Virgil muttered in confusion. Their keepsakes were scattered around the room, pictures, and photo albums o plenty…    
  


“I think mom and dad told me they were gonna make our room a guest room...looks more like it turned into storage…” Patton giggled, Virgil snorted and nodded in agreement turning to his boyfriend. As soon as his glanced at Patton his jaw dropped. 

 

“Pat…!? A-Are you okay…!?” Virgil's eyes raked over his lovers bloody encrusted body.

  
“Yeah why wouldn’t I...Be…” Patton trailed off staring at his blood stained hands his eyes wide. He looked up at Virgil who had dry blood smudge around on his face and his entire form looking disheveled. “Are you okay Virgil…!?” He muttered staying at his boyfriends torn and blood clad dress. They both got up and hugged one and another tight as the memories of the prior night flooded their minds. They were both crying after it all came back leaning into one and another for support. They clutched one and another so close and hard as if they were afraid one of them would disappear. 

 

“A-Are you okay? How do you feel…!? Are you in any pain-are you thirsty!?” Virgil fretted looking up and down Pattern for any severe injuries. Patton giggled and shook his head.

  
“Im okay...a little thirsty but mainly hungry...and in need of a shower…”

“Same here.” Virgil snorts gesturing to his disheveled form. Patton stands thoughtfully

 

“Virgil do you think you can fix your dress?” Virgil sighed looking at all tears and bloodstains. 

  
“No…” he mumbled sadly running a hand over one of the large tears at his thigh.   
  


“Im sorry baby...Although...it is better for me~” Patton purred.

 

“What...!?” Virgil gasped and let out a small squeal of fear as Patton lunged at him and practically tackled him. He smashed their mouths together and began kissing Virgil hard, the pureblood stood in shock before slowly giving in and joining Patton in the heated kiss.  

 

“Mmph Pat…!” Virgil gasped falling back onto the bed with a loud squeak from the old springs. 

 

“Virgil~!” He grinned at the pureblood with a wild look flashing his fangs. Virgil shivered at the sight breathing frantically as his face flushed. Patton leaned down again-And then the door flew open.

 

“PATTON! VIRGIL! WHAT'S WRONG!- OH MY GOD!” They’re dad and mom jumped in the room a butcher knife in their father's hand and a nail impaled baseball bat in their mothers...The two sprung appart blushing deep red. Virgil curled into a ball hiding under the covers only to be sabotaged by Patton who tried to do it as well but failed managing to fall of the bed with a loud thump and an “Ow!’  

 

“Really boys? ITS 3 AM! Also, you better have been ready to use protection! I want grandbabies but not yet.” she huffed looking them over shaking her head. “You boys are filthy, I'm running you two a bath, keep it in your pants until then. And if you get any ideas just know you’ve scared your father for life.” 

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be walking in on you guys and being traumatized…?” Virgil quipped still blushing hard and trying to hide himself with a pillow. 

 

“Usually but you boys just love to always turn the tables on us don’t you?” She cooed with a smirk pinching Virgil's bloody cheeks before turning and dragging her still embarrassed husband out. Leaving the door open the boys herd water hitting the tub from the bathroom. Patton slowly stood up shaking saddling himself in their comforter. 

 

“I can’t believe they saw us…!” He whispered blushing hard Virgil nodded stealing his blanket.    
  


“Come on rabbits, the tubs almost full.” They’re mother chuckled before yawning. The woman pulled her salt and pepper hair into a bun yanking the comforter away uncovering her blushing boys. They squealed and stood up avoiding her gaze. “Oh don’t act all shy you too. Its okay to go through puberty late-”

  
“MOM!” They scream in union blushing madly. She cackled dragging the two out and into the bathroom.

  
“I'm gonna leave you too in here to have some privacy. No hanky panky, okay?” She smiles the two nodded blushing as she left shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other then the tub both gasping. It was full of bubbles and there were a few candles lit.

 

“That woman's cruel!” Virgil huffed hiding his face. Patton looked at him smirking before stripping and sitting in the suds filled tub. Virgil stared at him his face blank and beet red.

 

“Virge if you don’t want to take a bath with me I can clean myself real quick then you can go-”   
  
“N-no. It's fine….Just….cover your eyes please?” He mumbled. Patton nodded eagerly covering his eyes and peaking ony a little bit… Virgil turned began to slip off his gloves and then ever so slowly his torn and bloody dress unintentionally giving Patton a show. Now all that was left were some stockings and his rather suggestive lingerie  leg by leg he pulled the stockings down. All that remained now were the lingerie. 

 

“Virgil you know the waters getting cold…!”

“Oh? Sorry I thought you liked my strip tease you peaker!” Virgil huffed glaring at Patton with no real anger. Patton blushed and looked away trying to act nonchalant. Virgil smirked and pulled down his last piece of clothing before settling in the bath blushing beat red with his eyes shut tightly closed. Patton in the meantime was getting a generous view of Virgil's lovely plump ass and thighs. Virgil hummed at the warm water turning to Patton and proceeding to cling to him. Patton welcomed him with open arms cuddling him, giving him gentle pecs him here and there as well as washing his hair and face for any blood. Virgil did the same for Patton soaking up all the affection and attention he was being given happily purring.   

 

“Patton…”Virgil whispered.

  
“Yeah Virge…?” 

  
“I love you!” He smiled pressing his lips hastily to Pattons before retracting and snuggling back into Pattons chest blushing pink and purring louder than normal. Patton stared at him with an adoring smile kissing from his shoulder to his neck before replying,

 

“I love you too…”   
  


“Do you think that...that Roman and Logan will be upset…?” Virgil frowned staring up at him his eyes wide and full of insecurities.

 

“No...and if they are...well it’s okay...we’ve got each other…” Patton smiled weakly holding back a few tears Virgil nodded his eyes also filling with unshed tears. He shook his head.

 

“They love us...I know they do.” He smiled. Patton stared at him blankly before full on crying and smiling crushing Virgil with a hug. 

  
“I love you so much my beautiful anxious little baby…! You make me so proud and I'm so lucky to have you!” Patton heaves Virgil coos trying to calm him down but its not use, Virgil settles for just holding him close and combing through his hair.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add smut :? and theres a few more chapters to go before I wrap this up so the smut will sorta be filler honestly. And Im hoping it wont be another 2 months before I update this again. I really wanna finish this up right.


	12. The wake up calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan after the events of the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware small portion of smut, you'll know it when you see it. AND IF YOU CAN'T then its when the POV changes to Logan so yeah...hopefully you enjoy!

Romans POV

 

I wake startled at the sound of repeated loud beeping, I Look around and the room is dark aside from the light of an alarm clock reading: 7:00 am. I sit up and shiver, the air around me is cold while my lower half is warm. I must’ve been covered. Reaching out I hit my alarm until it stops. I struggle for a bit trying to find my end table and lamp to get some light,Having a bright Idea I look around for my phone only to discover, it's not here! I Stood up carefully and began to slowly make my way around the bed feeling around for furniture and what not, soon I found a wall and followed it until I found a door where some light was trying to seep in from outside. I opened it and peaked out to be met with...My mother!? I threw open the door confused as she smiled at me holding a tray full of waffles and bacon. My eyes widened again as my stomach growled. 

  
“Morning, Roman, I was just about to wake you.” She smiles sweetly. I just stared at her before breaking down into a sniffling and crying mess. She frowned and sat the tray down pulling me into her arms and comforting me.   
  


“ Ro, why are you crying?”   
  


“I-I don’t k-know…” I bawled until I realized just why I was crying, “Last night my body was used to nearly kill one of the loves of my life. I almost killed Virgl. One of the four people I care most about in this fucking world and I almost killed him because I was so stubborn and unreasonable. I treated him like shit, I tortured him, I'm sick. I called him a monster when in reality, the only monster there was ME. I was suppose to protect him- I was supposed to be his shining knight in armor. I failed mama!“ I cried as she smiled petting me.

 

“Roman he’s okay...they’re all okay...and with time and effort I know Virgil will forgive you, he’s a very sweet and understanding boy you know.”

 

“Y-Yea but w-what if h-h-he h-hates m-m-me forever!” I cried some more as my mother sighed exasperatedly before smiling.

 

“Always with the drama my silly over emotional baby boy.” She chuckled patting my back and leading me into the dark room which with the thanks of a lightswitch I somehow missed- turned out to be my old bedroom. I smiled shakily seeing my old play posters and a few pictures of Patton,Logan,Virgil, and I. She sat me on my bed and brought in the food. 

 

“W-Where are they m-mama?”    
  
“They’re at home with their families for now...Logan's grandfather called the organization last night and reported Patton and Virgil. The agency is going to be here at noon no doubt. You need to get ready because from the sounds of it, they’re not happy with any of you. However they’ve agreed to have a trail over what to do with the four of you.” 

 

“A-A trial? B-But there's never been a trial! No vampire in history has ever had a trial! They always are killed...Is this a trap mama…?” 

 

“I'm not sure Roman but we need to get ready. Your in the hot seat as well you know, for not reporting Virgil in the first place. Were all in trouble. Well everyone but Logans Grandfather, he got off scott free. He apologized but you know how he and Logan are.”

 

“Teachers pets..” I snort as my mother laughs nodding.

 

“Although you three have certainly been driving Logan away from that now haven't you?”

 

“No doubt. Pretty sure I saw both Patton and Virgil making out with him actually.”    
  
“Ah, he’s wrapped around their little fingers then.” She laughed.

 

“Heh...yeah…they’re certainly good at it.” Roman blushed rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Alrighty my boy. Eat up,shower, brush your teeth,brush your hair, you know the deal your, twenty now after all.” She chuckles patting my leg and sitting up walking across the small hall into her room shutting the door aka slaming it with my mothers freakish strength. Sighing I stood and walked over to my window looking out and thinking to myself about them pondering and wondering just how they are right now. 

…

_ There's no voice anymore…? _

…

…

…

thank god. I smiled eagerly turning and walking out of my door making a sharp left, straight into the bathroom. I froze feeling something nagging at the back of my mind…

...I almost forgot my clothes! I turned and opened my door smiling at my special suit I kept here. If I kept it at home I’d either A. Loose it somehow B. Get it dirty and forget to clean it. Or finally C. it just gets trashed as in I eat a crofters sandwich and the jam is just everywhere. I grab the suit and head off into the bathroom to prepare. The red and gold color scheme of the tiled room fills me with nostalgia as I finally let go and allow myself to relax a bit...but then of course I think of Patton and Virgil...What if they’re killed? What if this trials just a trap!? WHAT IF-

  
  
  
  
  
Logans POV  
  


**_“SAY IT!” I growled at the muscular form I had pinned beneath me with a growl. Roman pants and grunts stubbornly shaking his head._ **

 

**_“N-Never LOGAN.” My eyes narrowed and I quickened my pace thrusting harder and faster drawing a mixture of loud screams and moans from him. Go figure Romans a screamer…He whimpered and looked up at me with begging eyes. I looked to Patton and Virgil who were cuddling close watching us while still both breathing heavy from Roman and I’s previous rounds._ **

**_  
_ ** **_“I'm going to make you say it Ro. I can penetrate that stubborn thick head of yours just like I penetrated your-”_ **

 

“BEEP BEEP BEEP.” Darting up I looked around  ‘6:00 am’ the green digital lights lit up in the darkness of my room and the ear piercing sound woke me up from my dream. Shaking my head and running a hand though my sweaty hair I stood up with a wince. Great...Time for a cold shower. Navigating through my dark room I found my dresser and pulled out my usual outfit. That is until the door opened without any knocking and the light was turned on. Panicked I covered my lower region with my clothes only to be even more surprised by the form of my grandfather who stared at me. 

  
“Logan my boy you may need something a bit more formal than that.”    
  


“Why are you here…?” I groaned not moving my hands. 

 

“Your in my house genius.” 

 

“What…?” I looked around before freezing, old school textbooks, a bunch of math and science related posters as well as some of the few movie and video game promotional posters. “It appears that I am. Forgive my accusation. My room layout seems to not have changed much...”Grandfather chuckles shaking his head. 

 

“Somehow I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Now enough chit chat, get around. You’ve got court today.” He huffs. 

  
“Whatever for? Last time I checked I’ve done no crimes. Or at least any that could be proven in the public eye.”    
  


“That’s just the thing though Logan. This isn’t some normal court trial. This is the agency they know, and aren’t happy with any of you. Harboring a vampire, two now actually thanks to your other little friend joining the bats too is a major offence.”

 

“W-What how!? Roman and I were careful we kept Virgil from the public eye-and Patton was just transformed last night...oh my Patton was...Oh no...This is all bad. VERY VERY BAD. How did they find out? Patton and Virgil are as good as dead oh shit…!” I cursed my grip tightening on the clothing in my hands, perhaps a cold shower wouldn’t be needed after all with how fast all of this information is turning me off. 

“It's not like you could’ve kept it a secret forever Logan. With everything that happened at that theater there was no way you and your friends wouldn’t have been traced back to it. Besides it’s not so terrible. you can plead guilty and maybe they’ll go easy on you.” He offers and I shake my head.

 

“That’s not the point. Virgil and Patton are doomed.” 

 

“It’s a shame honestly they were some good kids too, promising futures with them too. You all were at the top of the hunter world after all. Once this scandal hits you’ll be lucky if you and Roman can find work in a hunter owned workplace. Boy, what were you thinking!? How long did you even know?”   
  


“Virgil was always a little different ya know…I just never put the pieces together. I didn’t want to...until he came out and told us I was in denial...And when he finally told us the truth I was just hurt. So very very hurt...I dehumanized him grandfather. I hurt him so much. And then we got a bit better. Same with myself and Patton. Patton...he was the right one all along. But Roman and I hadn’t listened and we hurt them both so much. Roman and I don’t deserve them-”

  
“Logan. Collect yourself. You’ve gone soft for our species enemy! Patton and Virgil are vampires they wouldn’t hesitate to suck you dry.”Aaaannnnndddd my libido is suddenly back, curse these perverted thoughts. “Hell the damn kids already did bite you and Roman. That's aiding a vampire added to the list now too. Your lucky they didn’t kill or turn you.” I nod reaching to the spot where Patton had feed on me last night bushing in remembrance of the addictive and pleasurable feeling that came from it. 

 

“Im going to go and get around Grandfather…” I muttered pulling out my extra nice dress clothes. “Are they all safe and well?”

  
“Yes. They were taken back by their parents who will also be apart of the trial. I’m the only one that has the slightest bit of leniency having reported you all before they had to track us all down.” I froze what I was doing and turned to him furious. 

 

“You turned us all in!?”

 

“Yes Logan. You know how important and sacred the hunter rules are. I'm going to vouch for you and claim you were tricked and to emotionally attached to kill either of them when you find out. Maybe they’ll go easy on you.” 

 

“No! That doesn't matter grandfather, how could you do this to any of them!? We all could have fled and had a chance to live semi normal lives somewhere else but you took away that choice from us!”

“LOGAN DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER, I RAISED YOU, I GAVE YOU FOOD, SHELTER, AND EVERYTHING YOUR PARENTS COULD NEVER HAVE.”    
  


“Don't talk about my parents.” I growled clenching my fists. “ AND I’LL SPEAK TO YOU HOWEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE OLD MAN. YOU ONLY KEPT ME BECAUSE GRANDMA WOULDN’T LET YOU PUT ME IN A FOSTER HOME.” I stomped past him grabbing my phone and dress close going down the stairs out the front door and off to Patton and Virgil's house. I arrived around 6:45 and am immediately tackled and smothered with hugs and kisses by two very worried and affectionate vampires. 

 

“We’re so glad your okay…” Virgil purrs clinging to me. I smile and run my hands through his soft purple hair making him purr more. Patton chirps happily bouncing over in a cat onesie joining the hug.

“Yeah! We would’ve called, but our parents said we all shouldn’t use our phones right now incase the Organization is watching holding anything we do accountable. Not like it’s going to matter though. We both know we’re not gonna survive this.” Patton smiles weakly grabbing Virgil and I’s hands also quietly purring. 

  
“Don’t talk like that Patton...and don’t think like that Virgil.”I add watching the little pureblood blush looking away. “Your both going to be just fine. Roman and I won’t let anything happen to you two. I promise.” I add hugging them both tight and pecking them. 

  
“GOD DAMN IT KIDS IT’S NOT EVEN EIGHT YET! AREN’T YOU THE ONES WHO ARE SUPPOSE TO SLEEP TILL NOON!? LET US OLD FOLK SLEEP” I jump at the sound of Mrs.Morality’s voice.

 

“SORRY MOM!” Virgil and Patton yell in union cracking giggles before leading me upstairs to their room.

  
“She’s got a wonderful point ya know…and if death is on the horizon then there's nothing I rather be doing with my last few hours to sorta live then cuddle with you two...Roman would be nice to have too but he probably still asleep anyways.” Virgil yawns crawling into their bed. Patton follows leaving room for Logan between them.    
  
“Well what are you waiting for silly?” Patton smiles while they both purr squirming to get comfortable under the blankets. And all I can think is first, How did I get this lucky? Second, It's a shame Romans missing out. And finally, DEAR GOD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL. I BEG OF YOU DON’T GIVE ME ANOTHER WET DREAM! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't confused everyone with agency and organization being used in this story, if I have confused anyone I'm sorry they're the same thing involving hunters. Also, "curse these perverted thoughts" thought the biromantic author XD


	13. The legal systems corrupt. Especially when its not even legal! Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the most insane trial ever known to human and vampire kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I tried but things were a bit hectic this week so It may not be as long or good as some would've hoped. (Sorry to anyone who dislikes or is disappointed in advance)

ROMANS POV

 

The cars came like a plague, they strolled in silently preventing any way of escaping. There were five in a line. There were two semi large with padlocks and bolts and the rest were large bulky SUVS…

 

“It’s time mom…” I mumbled closing the curtains. She nods and grabs her purse and jacket. 

 

“Ready dear?” she muttered fiddling with her hair, I do the same checking myself out in the window before turning to her with a frown.

 

“Not at all. I’m extremely terrified right now.”I mutter tugging on my collar, it feels like i'm suffocating. I know I’m not but I feel like I’m going to vomit from my nerves. I can't stop shaking either… oh god. How could I be so strong and confident about killing Virgil...or well saying I would. And then turn into such a baby when he and Patton need me!? Regardless I can’t get out of this...none of us can now. I sigh and walk to the door opening it and raising my hands at the sight of a little red dot aimed at my chest. A person, presumably a woman stares at me. She's got a red fancy suit on and is staring at me with a pleased look. 

 

“Roman Prince. Rianna Prince. I’m Valerie, the leader of our wonderful hunting organization. It’s been brought to my attention you were housing some vampires, We’d like to take you and the illeged vampires back with us to headquarters to properly decided a punishment for you, Mr.Logan, Mrs.Morality and Mr.Morality. ...the vampires will be dealt with as well.” She concludes turning and walking off she reaches the car and turns back to me and my mother staring at us expectantly. “I suggest you come with me unless you two want to be tranquilized and put in the back with the bloodsuckers.” She quips crawling in a car and slamming the door shut. Just then another cars back door opens and a man in armor steps out holding a gun. He gestures me and my mother to go inside, were of course cooperative. I hoped into the SUV and slid all the way to the otherside making room for my mother who filled in besides me. The man shut the door and a loud locking mechanism was herd. I shifted uncomfortably making the fake leather seats awkwardly squeak.I stiffened as the man opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down slamming the door, then a man behind the steering wheel pulled out a walky talky and began talking to the others. I struggled to understand what they were saying through the garbled mess but managed to make everything out,

  
“ **_The Bloodsuckers are contained._ ** ” 

 

“ **_Mrs. and Mr. Morality are contained_ ** .”   
  


“ ** _Logan Logic is contained._** ”   
  
“ ** _Mr.Logic is also contained and safely sitting with Ms.Vallerie. Ready when the Princes are contained.”_**   
  


“The princes are contained repeat the princes are contained, ready to go.”    
  


“ **_Everyone else ready?_ ** ”

  
“ **_Yes sir._ ** ” they all responded in union. They stop talking on the walkie talkies and start driving. We drive for what feels like hours all in an uncomfortable silence. I look around and fidget anxiously the entire way. Speaking of anxious things my minds drawn to the curviest,most intelligent, beautiful, and wittiest and pureblood vampire I’ve ever known. ‘ _ All of this was honestly worth it. Aside from ya know...Getting possesed, threatening to kill him, scaring him and Patton, and Logan too. And upsetting them all...But at least we're all being honest with each other now…!? Maybe if we all make it out of this alive and free I can take them on a date…yeah! _ ’ 

 

“Princes. Were here. Be quiet don't step out of line and follow instructions. Now, Get out of the car.” the man with the gun instructed us. My mother followed wordlessly looking around and inspecting the area. I did the same and looked around at the other SUVs and the large black building that was in front of us. It was certainly intimidating… ‘ _ No Roman. We will not be intimidated by a building! _ ’ I watch a bunch of men with guns come out the front doors and immediately raise my hands up in surrender making my mother laugh. They move past me and focus on the large containment car. A man with bolt cutters came out and cut the thick locks off, everyone's guns are aimed on the doors ready to shoot when the man pulls the doors open. Many flinch when Virgil and Patton come into view both chained up in awkward positions looking incredibly uncomfortable. Patton’s limbs are chained onto the wall spreading him along with a chain around his waist and neck, on his mouth is a muzzle. I look over and see the same with Virgil, he looks unhappy hanging boredly as the men approach. 

 

Both Virgil and Patton tense when the men come near, its awkward and uncomfortable for everyone then I guess. It gets worse too when they remove them from their chains. When Virgil stretches and cracks his back the men raise their guns again and he's forced to lower his arms. He sighs holding his hands up as if to show he’s harmless. The men don't care though, while one man unlocks Patton the rest are still watching him expectantly, as if waiting for him to snap, lunge, and bite at them like some savage animal.

 

Patton looks sad when he and Virgil are forced to stand separately under canopies. The man takes and leads Patton to the building with an umbrella shielding Patton from the sunlight. They do the same with Virgil. However when Virgil walks onwards with his eyes cast down he trips. This causes a chain reaction, Virgil falls flat on his face, and then a man probably a terrified rookie, shoots his gun. The bullet from said gun then shoots some random guy in the leg who falls to the ground cursing all while men turn and scream panicked looking at Virgil as if he were a terrifying monster. He’s still laying flat on his face too have mind you, literally no one is trying to help him. A man presumably the leader stomps over shooting at the sky. The fearful gun men away. He then yanks Virgil by his hood standing him up. I gasp at the sight of his blood covered face. He must of broke his nose or something… He's also crying. I frown and take a step towards him stopping when the attention is directed towards me. And by attention I mean their guns. I raise my arms up quickly in surrender stepping back. I look over and see my mother staring at me with a sad smile.    
  
“Come along blood sucker.” The leader grunts taking Virgil inside. Then he comes back for me,my mother,Logan, and then Mrs.and Mr. Morality. Mister Logic and Ms.Valerie walk in without the worry or fear of guards breathing down their neck and I think it's the most envious I’ve ever been in my life of someone else. 

  
  


The courtroom was deathly silent. I along with my mother,Mrs. and Mr.Moirality, and Logan sat at a long table. All of our hands were binned with handcuffs. Looking around I saw two platforms with poles littered in chains. 'That must be where Virgil and Patton will go...' I frowned and fidgeting nervously. I looked down the line of people and watched Logan who was staring at his hands in anger. 

"Lo...!" I whisper yelled to no avail. My mother snickered at me and turned to mrs.Morality and whispered something, then it became a long line of telephone apparently. 

 

"Logan says ‘what?’" My mother whispered and smiled after receiving most likely the same message back from mrs.Morality. I leaned forwards again to see him staring at me in confusion. I smiled weakly and mouthed "I love you." He looked thrown back for a second before smiling slightly back and repeating it too. 

 

"All rise for our judge and faithful leader, Ms.Valerie." The leading gunman guy shouted. Everyone stood immediately myself and the others included. We know how to behave in this situation, we knew that any wrong moves could be our downfall. So naturally we were all going to behave until this is all over, for now we can only hope for the best. 

 

"Alright everyone that's enough." Her loud voice boomed in the courtroom. Everyone quickly sat down. I held my hands together and sat up straight as she walked past the table we were sitting behind, she was looking at us all with calculating and skeptic eyes. "Names?" She inquired.

 

"Logan Logic." 

 

"John Morality."

 

"Penny Morality." 

 

"Rosalina Prince." 

 

"Alright then. Logan Logic, you are the grandson of mister Leon Logic senior correct?" 

 

"Yes." He replies without hesitation his face blank.'that's right! use your poker face baby!' I internally smiled watching him with pride.

 

"Your grandfather, he's a tried and true hunter is he not?"

 

"That he is."

 

"Alright then I imagine with his status you were educated in just how dangerous vampires are correct?" 

 

"Yes." Logan slowly mutters after a few moments.

 

"That being said why did you not dispose of, let alone report two dangerous vampires that you had contained?"

 

"First of all, There was only one in the beginning. And it was because I had an emotional attachment to the pureblood vampire in question." Gasps rang out the courtroom, apparently they hadn't been filled in about Virgil's pureblood status. 

"A pureblood...!?" She spoke incredulously. "Stop joking Logic. We exterminated the last pureblood family years ago." She tutted. 

 

"Alright don't believe me. If I may comment, I find it funny of you grandfather that you failed to mention Virgil was a pureblood. Did you have a change of heart or is your memory failing you?" Logan sneered looking behind him I followed his example and saw Logans grandfather behind Logan sitting in the jury staring at him in outrage and shock.

 

"He's lying! There's no possible way that boy could have been a pureblood vampire I tell you!" 

 

"Oh shut the hell up Leon." Penny interjected making the entire courtroom change their gaze to her. Vallarie looked displeased about everything but turned and looked at her with interest smiling.

 

"Penny Morality, These bloodsuckers on trial were your children were they not?"

 

"They are my children yes. And before you ask yes, both are now vampires or well Patton is. Virgil is in fact a pureblood." She spoke confidently everyone's jaws were hanging. John sat by his wife nervously staring at Vallarie most likely hoping no punishment would come to his wife for speaking so headstrong and speaking out of line.

 

"A-alright then. How long have you know this Mrs.Morality?"

 

"Ever since his first doctors visit I was sure that he was a pureblood." 

 

"What do you mean by sure?" She pressed on. Mrs.Morality smiled. 

 

"He was so small and pale, he always tried to stay in the shade too. Whenever he wouldn't he'd get terribly burned after long periods in direct sunlight...And well, he snuck out often. He knew what he was, and he knew what we were. I knew what he was and what my job was but I couldn't kill him." She had a 

 

"So you suspected and then knew he was a vampire but failed to report him? How old was he when you found out? How long has this charade been on for?"

 

"Yes I didn't report him, I didn't tell my husband, or my other son, or even tell him that I knew. I told no one because I knew this would happen if I did. I found out shortly after we found him, about a week or so. Naturally when they ran his vitals and the doctors couldn't find a heartbeat they were panicked. I bribed them not to tell anyone and to my knowledge they never did. They became our family doctor too funnily enough Joans such a lovely person,I'd offer his number but I rather not get them involved unless you force me too. and this quote on quote charade, has been going on for 15 nearly 16 wonderful years up until this point." She smiles with pride. I look down and see Logan smiling too. As expected so am I. 

 

Everyone was silent. I watched in awe of this strong and beautiful mother who would do anything to protect her child that wasn't even her own by blood. This was Patton and Virgil's mother for sure. Vallarie stared at the woman too, he expression unreadable. 

 

"Bring them in." She instructed emotionlessly I looked down to Logan nervously, he'd apparently been forgotten after Pennys interruption. I fiddled anxiously staring forwards at a set of double doors. The lead gunman yelled something into his walkie talkie and then the who courtroom was silent again.

 

"So miss, what's it take to be the leader of the organization nowadays? I've always thought about running myself." Penny chuckles. Everyone stares at her in shock and fear as if saying,  _ "ARE YOU INSANE?" _ Or my personal favorite,  _ "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH WOMAN!?"  _ She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just joking. My friend Rosalina over there actually has been interested before. She'd probably do a hell of a job too! She use to be the greatest sniper around back in our day." I turn to my mother in shock. She never told me she use to hunt! She just smiles at me sheepishly. Valarie looks amused but ignores Mrs.Morality. Which in retrospect that probably for the best. Everything seems alright for a moment, until Virgil and Patton are brought in that is. Everything from then on is absolute chaos... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this may have entertained someone, I wanted to write something for this week so I finished this and am making it into parts. Have a nice night or day depending on whenever you see this :3


	14. The legal systems corrupt. Especially when its not even legal! Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more obstacle to overcome.

**Pattons POV**

 

 

 

I'm shaking nervously as I'm brought through a bright white and sterile hallway. The guards around me are all armed. They have a chain around my neck and yank on it occasionally snickering when I choke. They’d taken Virgil from me a few minutes ago. Now they’re coming back for me. In the distance I hear voices and see two large double doors. Must be the courtroom...I suck in a breath and try and make myself seem confident putting on a smile. 

 

“Anxiety Morality, that was your human name correct?” 

 

“...yes?” Virgil mumbles hesitantly. Valerie snickers and turns to him with crossed arms.

 

“Why so uncertain?”

 

“Well I uh, never really was human to begin with…” He mutters avoiding everyone's gazes breathing noticeably fast. 

 

“That’s preposterous. Vampires can't procreate and make offspring.” She deadpanned. “But besides that what is your vampire name?” 

 

“...”

 

“Well?” 

 

“...” Virgil's breathing is quick and he’s trembling. 

 

“Speak. When were you bit? Where were you bit? Whos lying here, you or the woman who claims to be your adoptive mother?”

 

“...I-I wasn’t bit..N-neither of us a-are lying…!AndmynameisVirgil…!” He whispers hiding in his purple bangs most likely peaking at all the judgemental eyes staring him down. I frown and wince when the guard pulls on me catching his attention. He stares at me his mouth open wide. Valerie notices and steps away from me sneering in disgust.  _ ‘Well that's not nice. _ ’ I huff as the gunmen chain me to a pole on a platform in front of the entire court like Virgil. 

  
“Your Patton Morality...You actually were Penny Moralitys biological son weren’t you?”

  
“Yes I’m Patton, and she's my wonderful mother, mam.” I nod confidently smiling at Virgil who was staring at me in fear. 

 

“What was your profession before you were converted into vampirism?”

 

“Well aside from hunting vampires like yourself, I usually just baby sat and worked at a daycare, doubt any of you would let me near kids now though.”I huff suddenly feeling pretty glum.

“Your correct. That brings me to my next question, Being a bloodsucking vampire now have you craved, attacked, and or drank blood from anyone?”

 

“Yes…” I sigh hearing the crowd break into murmurs again. 

 

“Who did you drink from?” Valerie inquires.

  
“Well most recently would be Virgil, he offered himself to me shortly after we got up because my uh...thirst, was very strong. Before him the night before I had both Roman and Logan's blood.” I mumbled staring off into the distance imagining their individual tastes on my tongue right now. “Roman, spicy as expected. Logan,a bit cool and minty to my tastes, and Virgil, sour and then sweet...” Everyone murmurs and I look around confused. “D-Did I just say that out loud?” I blush and look around seeing Virgil avoiding my gaze his cheeks pink. I look around and see both Logan and Roman also looking rather flustered. 

 

“Let's keep it PG vampire. Now to the actually nitty gritty of everything. A final question before we get into the serious parts,” Valerie hums “Who converted you? Was it him?” She points to Virgil

 

“No, he’d never. His brother however...Not as kind.” I chuckle weakly looking down. She nods. 

  
“His brother supposedly was a pureblood as well? Granted I Wouldn't doubt the ruthlessness if He and his supposed brother really are purebloods of the Sanders clan however if he was a pureblood he surely would have escaped or killed us all by now.” 

  
“His brother was a pureblood. He’s dead now though, and Virgil is a sanders clan pureblood vampire.” She nods and turns to the others

  
“Roman and Logan, why did you keep the existence of two vampires hidden from the organization? Mr.Leon has told me that last night they only had become involved and made aware of the situation. Now again, why would you keep a supposed pureblood alive when it could possibly escape, turn, or kill yourselves?” Valerie asks raising a brow. Roman purses his lips looking away while Logan answers without hesitation. 

 

“When Virgil confided in us that not only was he a vampire, but a pureblood, we were both conflicted between afraid and angry, and then upset and confused. Could you imagine knowing someone for more than part of your life only to find out they’ve been lying to you the entire time?” Logan mutters his voice echoing through the court. Virgil looks down in shame and guilt.

 

“Roman whats your excuse?”

 

“I...I didn’t want to believe he was a vampire, let alone a pureblood. You know what they did to my father, everyone dose. It's on my family record after all. But like Logan said, I had an emotional attachment to him. And I was cruel and did some inhumane things to him...Things I can never forgive myself for…That being said, I in the wrong state of mind made sure he couldn't and wouldn't escape. I...I threatened to kill and harm him. Multiples times.”  

 

“Virgil, why only know have you revealed your true form to everyone? Why did you not be honest with everyone from the beginning?”

 

“W-well when I was young...I-I wanted to live... or well not not exist…? I-I knew shortly after they found me that they were hunters… I was afraid they’d kill me. T-they were so nice though, I didn’t want to tell them and have th-them hate me like everyone else ever did.” 

  
“Oh please.” She gagged “Stop the pity party.”    
  
“I'm not throwing myself a pity party! Have you ever been hated because of what you were born as? Have you had the people you love most threaten to kill you several times? Have you ever been physically hurt by someone you love!?” He hisses. She looks unimpressed though.    
  


“You do realize the more you raise your voice and get all snappy the more savage you actually look right?”

 

“I-Im not- No! This isn’t fair! If your going to kill me just kill me now! Stop playing these games with me! Im Virgil Sanders yes, a Sanders, a Pureblood! Run tests if you don’t believe me, now just kill me and just get this stupid little game over with before I have to watch you bastards hurt my boyfriends!” He shouts struggling with the restraints trying to stand. She looks taken aback at the mention of the Sanders clan… I frown staring at him in panic. Now there was no chance they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.  _ ‘We’re both probably dead but at least we can go out together…! But….we never went on a date. We never got go out in public or take pictures of ourselves and put them on instagram with #couplesgoals! I’ll never even get to make love with any of them or get married and have a family! _ ’ I frown tears welling up in my eyes as I began to cry. Virgil is shaking and breathing rapidly most likely having a panic attack just as I hear a loud ‘THUMP’ I look up through teary eyes and see Virgil's passed out his body on the wood.    
  


“Patton! Virgil?” Roman calls drawing everyone's attention he struggles against the chains and I cry harder.    
  
“Jesus! Enough! Order in the court!” Vallarie shouts trying to stop us but it does nothing. Im bawling, Virgil's fucking unconscious, Logans frozen in shock, and Romans struggling in his chains and trying to stand up and come to us shouting. A gunshot goes off in the room startling us. We turn to Valerie all in fear with our mouths open. I Internally prepare myself for my certain demise. 

 

“N-Not even a d-day as a vampire an-an-and Im already gonna die. I-I get what Virge w-w-was talkin about now.” I blubber trying to make myself small. There's a frustrated groan as I hear heals click against the floor and suddenly I feel a burning in my cheek as Im slapped, I look up in shock seeing Valerie standing there looking unimpressed. 

 

“Stop. Crying. Now were going to run blood tests on you both, and we will decide on you and your parents fates. There's one last thing I need you all to clarify however.”

 

“Yes?” I whimper. 

 

“You said boyfriends correct? As in plural?” She asks with raised eyebrows. I blush. 

  
“W-what is the agency suddenly homophobic or something…!? And uh...yes b-but its not official! I haven’t asked them yet...” I blush looking away seeing Logan and Roman staring at me with open mouths in the corner of my eye.    
  


“No, Just curious and it’s just a bit of an odd situation. What with two of you being vampires and the others human...We’re just intrigued you see. Especially with your dynamics, how you function, and whatnot. Our information on purebloods and turned vampires is a bit dated as you can imagine. So congratulations, if the court likes what I’ve got in store for you both you and your partners may live after all. Now we're going to take a break and discuss this. During which I will allow you, your “Un-Official boyfriends, and family to be in a supervised room to spend a bit of time together in case well...you know. And just to be clear Patton none of this is personal, it’s just business.” She nods walking off as gunmen come and start taking us all away. I watch them handle Virgil harshly and growl at them as Im taken away by my own set of gunmen. Then they take the line of Roman, my mother and father, Logan, and Mrs.Prince. 

 

I'm tossed into another bright sterile white room along with a still unconscious Virgil and then the others who are shoved in. They toss in a few water bottles before slamming the door shut. I look around nervously seeing cameras in every corner fixated on us and our movements. 

 

“Mom, dad!” I smile itching over to hug them still crying. Logan grabs Virgil's unconscious form and slowly drags him over to our little group in the middle of the room. I hug them both then inch over to hug Roman and Mrs.Prince. 

  
“Are you okay honey!?” My mom frets. I nod and smile hugging her the best I can.

 

“Yes mama, but can someone hand me a water, we need to wake Virgil up.” 

 

“Coming your way son.” Dad shouts passing me one. I thank him and unscrew the cap the best I can inching over to Virgil's unconscious form. I try and lean over his face the best I can and pour it on him. He scrunches his face before sitting up gasping for breath. His hairs damp and stuck to his face, As soon as he sees me though he clings to me burying his head in my neck.   
  


“W-where are we Pat…!? What's going on!?” He whispers. 

  
“We’re being held captive for now, they’re deciding everyone's fate right now. I'm not sure how long it will go on for but at least we're all together.” Logan hums. Virgil sits up and lunges at Logan hugging him tightly and nuzzling his chest settling against his chest purring quietly. 

 

“Logan!? Who else is in here!?” He whispers looking up at him.

 

“Honey if you’d stop burying your head into your boyfriends chests and shoulders every second you’d know.” Penny chuckles at her son. Virgil pulls back and looks around. At the sight of everyone he turns red and stumbles to stutter an apology to everyone hugging them all one by one. Penny smothers him in hugs and kisses while his father awkwardly hugs him. Once he gets to Roman though he quickly snuggles up close to him and starts purring loudly. He frowns though and stops looking around at the cameras. 

 

“I'm so sorry…” He mumbles. We all stare at him with sad smiles, we know what he's sorry for 

 

“Don't apologize honey. You could never have known this would all happen…”   
  


“B-But your lives might be ruined because of me! If-If I’d just came out and told you, or let myself get caught in one of dads traps, or even had you all find me in the act of drinking somethings blood then maybe you could've...would've just killed me. And moved on with all of your lives.” He sniffs pushing himself from Roman who fights and pulls the 4 other people connected to him as he struggles to crawl after Virgil. 

  
“No! No!” Roman shouts desperately, his mother and father are both frozen in shock at his confession while Im close to tears again. I inch over and hug him tightly while Logan struggles against the bindings of his chains to get to us. We all freeze at the sounds of a loud snap. Suddenly Logans holding us both in his lap hugging us and Roman tight. We all stare at him in shock but he pays no attention to our expression. Even my fathers surprised and tries to do it as well to no avail. Roman comes close but has to work at his own bindings to free himself staring at Logan in surprise. 

 

“Your not the only strong one Roman dear.” He chuckles peeking up at everyone. _ ‘If our parents weren’t in here I’d be begging him to take me now…because that was honestly pretty badass and hot...not to say Roman and Virgil aren’t either though! _ ’

 

“Clearly…” He mumbles still agape. 

 

“Hey Poindexter and Princey, could you unchain us too?” Penny shouts shaking her chains for emphasis. They nod and do the same to me and Patton first pushing us together before working on our parents. I smile weakly hugging Virgil close purring, He dose the same back and puts back louder as we cuddle close watching everyone stretch and break free. Logan and Roman come back to us once their done and give us both pecks on the cheek. 

  
“Now, if they call us back out for a final statement be sure to get across that whatever they ask of you so long as its humane and you both consent whatever punishments or compromises they give you that you will cooperate.” We both nod as Logan sits down and pulls Roman onto his lap who in turn grabs me and then I grin and snag Virgil who yelps and lays across my lap.

“So Patton you said that were your unofficial boyfriends yeah?” Roman grinned running his hand down my chest, I blushed and mumbled a quiet,

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would it be possible to change that to say, Official with a single word from each of us…?” Logan smiles.

 

“Hmm…What do you all say? Then I will make my decision.” I smile teasingly. 

 

“Yes.” Logan and Roman speak without hesitation. Virgil stares up at me nervously.

 

“Are you sure you’d want to be with someone like me…?” I nod. He smiles and hugs me.

  
“Yes…!”

 

“Well, we’ve all spoken. So what's your verdict?” Roman smiles eagerly.

 

“No.” They all stare at me as though I kicked a puppy which I would never do because that's just despicable. “Just kidding! HELL FUCKING YES!” I squeal. I lean back reaching up to carasse both of their cheeks Virgil and I purred happily closing our eyes while Logan and Roman pampered us with affection. Through lidded eyes I saw my mother and father chatting with mrs.Prince happily. I smiled and let myself fall asleep for a little nap…

  
  
  
  


I awoke to Virgil sliding off my lap. The gun men are all pointing their guns at us and he sits up with his hands held in the air, surrendering. I mimic him and stand as close as possible to him. They gesture us all out and we file out like children trying to escape school. Were lead back down the hall into the courtroom. Valerie stands in the middle of the room in front of us as we file in the gunmen around us. Behind in the background there's murmurs. I look around nervously.

 

“You all can relax and put your hands down you know.” She chuckles. We all slowly do and stretch a bit. Our parents groaning about their joints makes us all stifle some laughter. I smile raising my head. No matter what happens right now nothing can bring me down from this indescribable happy feeling. 

 

“We’d like to hear a final statement from all of you regarding what you’ve done wrong and then I and I alone will decide your punishments.” She nods.”You first.” She points to my dad and I tense up. ‘ _ Dad loves Virgil and me right…? Yes, of course he does! How dare we think that! But what if he really doesn't anymore and we’re scaring him!? _ ’  

“Well...they’re my sons. I love them dearly, so when I was called and told they were in trouble and needed help I came to help them. No I didn’t know either of them were vampires but even then I still love them the same and am going to reconsider some things.” He mutters. Valerie nods and goes onto my mom.

  
“Like him I was protecting my babies. Did I know Virgil was a pureblood vampire? Yes. Did I care? No. I loved him just as much as I’d love Patty cakes.I still do! And If you hurt of even dare to kill them your going to have hell to pay.” She smiles. Valerie moves onto Mrs.Prince.   
  
“I’ve known Patton Morality since he was a baby, and I can say with full certainty he’d never hurt a fly. Another vampire maybe, but never another person. And I came to help my son last night and his friends.” 

 

“Logan?”

 

“I was protecting my Boyfriends last night. And before then me and Roman were just trying to hold onto Virgil and try getting him back...or well what we thought back meant, he never changed have mind you we just assumed since he came out to us as a pureblood vampire that he’d turn evil and try killing us...The outcome was terribly ironic.” He laughs bitterly clawing as his arm in shame and guilt. Valerie moves on to Roman. 

  
“I treated Virgil as a monster, his brother possessed me a lot and helped me dehumanize him but I'm still despicable for even helping and I’ll never forgive myself for doing what I did. I have an emotional attachment to him that’s very strong. The same as Patton. Who along with Logan are now my boyfriends. I just hope you let us live so I can take them on an actual date before we die.” Valerie smiles and stands in front of me. I gulp and smile shakily.

 

“I would like to live please, and for Virgil to also live. I am newly turned and have yet to go through blood lust…Whatever punishment you give us I will accept just as long at they all live and are treated okay? Okay? Please and thank you.” I mumble turning to Virgil who looks up at her slightly sighing.

  
“Y...You know they told me to say something like I’ll cooperate with whatever punishment or arrangement you make so long as I'm okay but there's more I want to add to that. First, If your going to kill me or Patton please just let us do it ourselves as people. Don’t shoot us or give us shots as if we were animals. We’re still people damn it. I need blood to survive, yeah so what? Most people eat bacon and still call pigs cute but they’re not dehumanized like me and other vampires. We’re a race like any other, there's good and bad vampires. I know a lot of vampires just trying to make ends meet and have normal lives. The generalization that were all bad is wrong. I’ve tried my entire life to not be bad just to prove that. Clearly however I didn’t do it good enough. I'm just happy that even though it took time and a lot of pain on my end, that Roman, Logan, Patton, and the rest of my family still accept me for who I am despite me being a vampire. Okay, I'm done sorry flight or fight responses be damned because flight just kicked my ass, oh god just please don’t kill or punish them! This shits all my fault just let me kill myself now and get this all over with-!”

  
“Virgil. You all can live. However I'm having cameras installed in all of your homes for the time being. And other methods of keeping tabs on you all. For now at least, maybe after some trial periods well have the cameras removed. However this is a strike. If any of you get anymore there can and will be consequences. For now though you four, she gestures to me, Logan, Roman, and Virgil, will be staying her for some tests and information. Your parents and Leon over there will be escorted home soon. And you all will be shown your room soon enough, does this all sound fair to you all?” We all nod our heads rapidly cheering and hugging one and another. I take turns pulling all of my boyfriends into passionate kisses. By the time I’m finished they’re all blushing and smiling like crazy. 

 

“I love you all so much!” Virgil cries hugging us all close purring. I smile as do the others. We’re all happy and safe...not sure about them but I think this calls for sexy times... ! I grin to myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapters going to all be the end but for those who want the smut, Im going to add a bonus chapter thats going to be nothing but smutty passion.


	15. An average epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneventful epilogue that leaves a few unanswered questions and an ambiguous future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hype :P It's been a flipping trip writing this, I started around July if I remember correctly and am now ending it about six months later in December, one or two of the said months I was low key dead.

**Virgil's POV**

 

After a while the guards come and escort our families away. I shift awkwardly while Vallarie talks to Patton and Roman. Logan speaks up in their conversation every now and then while I fiddle with my purple button up. They talk for a few more minutes and I look around nervously still…I fiddle with my hands and hum a song in my head waiting for them to be done.

 

“Virgil…are you ready to go to your room?” Valerie asks drawing my attention, everyone else is staring at me. I flush and look down muttering a meek yes. Logan and Roman wander over and take my hands leading me as were lead down the white steril hall again. Pattons in front of me still chatting with Valerie. I listen boredly making no moves to remove my hand from Romans when he starts swinging out interlocked hands back and forth clearly bored. 

 

I watch as we turn down a hall I don’t remember being dragged through. We pass through several bulky metal gates and things suddenly look more lively and colorful. The walls are a beige and the floors were a dark oak. Along the walls were pictures and other screens full of live footage of other areas. I could see the courtroom and other places like a cafeteria. I looked around in wonder as she lead us through an area where there was a waterfall wall and art hung about. I looked at as many as possible before we had to go. Logan and Roman smiled at me fondly when I looked up to them. 

 

“Eyeing the decor?” Logan chuckles. 

 

“M-maybe…” I blushed looking away making the two laugh as we all came to a stop. Vallarie held out a key card and inserted it in a slot on a bulky metal door, there was a little red light that then beeped and turned green as gears turning were heard from inside, the door then swung open drawing a startled yelp out of Patton.

“Don’t be offended by the lock system, thats standard protocol for all rooms here in HQ.” She humed holding her arm out and gesturing us all to go inside. We filed in and I began to look around and inspect the room. There was hardwood and carpets everywhere, it looked like a studio apartment along with a loft and security cameras. I sat on the couch stiffly looking at the camera wearily. At least there was a tv...maybe it got cartoons and shit? The thought made me relax a bit before I tensed again in vain, This place seems so nice but at the same time artificial and fake. The entire atmosphere of this place is just making me uncomfortable. Or maybe It’s because Valerie keeps staring at us all like we need to be watched.

 

“I love it!” Patton squeals. 

  
“Very modern, although it could use some more mirrors, candles, and throw pillows.” Roman hums. 

 

“Its above average for my standards.” Logan chuckles. “What do you think Virgil?” he asks throwing me into the spotlight. My eyes widen and I nod.

 

“It’s very...nice.” I mumble fiddling with my hands. 

 

“Yes, well I’ll leave you all be. Dinner, Lunch, and Breakfast can be ordered in or you can make your own food with what's provided until you all are released. Every day you will be taken from 10 until 5 for experiments and tests with some breaks and a lunch break in between. Is this understood?” 

  
“Yes mam.” We all nod in unison. She smiles nodding to us.

 

“Alright then, have a nice night boys and here.” She hands us our phones one by one with us thanking her and then waves, turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her. I slump back on the couch finally feeling all the tenseness leave my body. The others followed my example and all started strewing themselves over me groaning and yawning. 

 

“We’re all okay...anyone else find it hard to believe?” Roman mumbles brushing a hand through my hair. I snort and nod as does Logan. Patton shakes his head though drawing our attention.

 

“I knew we’d be okay in the end, I mean were us! Things always turn out for us in the end even when things seem bleak and hopeless.” He purrs. We all smile and kiss him one by one making him laugh. 

 

“I’m just so happy you’re all okay and that were all...all together still. Through everything...and now that we're like this, as in together-together- I’m just still in disbelief...everything feels like it's happened so fast yet so slow...I’ve always dreamed of this ya know…” I blush. “If this is just a dream though someone please stake me in the heart so I don’t have to wake up…” They all stared at me with smiles hugging, petting, and kissing me. My non beating heart pounded and swelled as I showered in the feeling of being loved. Patton and I purred in content as they picked us up and carried us into the loft where we were met with a giant queen bed. I scrambled out of Logan's arms and snuggled myself up in a fluffy black blanket. Roman carrying Patton laid besides me and Logan smiled at us all before climbing in himself pulling me onto his chest. I purred and nuzzled him sniffing at his neck when I heard his heart beating. He nodded and I licked his neck taking a gentle bite. Patton watched with lidded eyes and a lazy smile looking up to Roman who huffed and adjusted him so Patton was leaning on his chest face in his neck. We both purred loudly drinking, Logan tasted cool and minty with a hint of sweetness just like an icebreaker. We left them both panting once we pulled away. Their eyes were dilated but they made no moves of getting up.  

 

“Wow…” Roman whispered. “I can’t believe I was ever afraid of that happening…” He mumbled and Logan nodded in agreement. Patton chuckled carefully unbuttoning Romans shirt. I watched him flush as Patton stripped him to his red boxers and averted by eyes blushing. I looked at Logan who was shamelessly staring which made me burst out laughing. Roman looked over and blushed redder and Logan turned away realizing he’d just been caught. 

 

“Are you going to assist Logan, Virge? Or do I have to undress him too?” Patton asks quirking a brow with a smile. I shake my head blushing and turn to him. I suck in a breath and start undoing his tie and tossing it somewhere in the room. He stared directly in my eyes and I struggled not to look away. I know I was blushing and trembling, I struggled unbuttoning his blayzer and tossed it over with his tie moving onto his undershirt which came off and made me feel dizzy. I covered my face and accepted defeat which left him and the others laughing. Patton pecked me and pushed me to Roman who spooned me making me flush as I watched Patton shamelessly unbutton logans pants and kiss him deeply. 

 

“Want me to undress you…?” Roman whispered and I tensed a few horrible memories coming back...No. I’ve got to move past that… “I completely understand if you don't want me to with what I did” He mutters shuffling back. I turn quickly startling him. 

  
“I-If you want sure...but I-Im not that impressive like you guys you know…” I mumble. He shakes his head pecking me on the lips sitting up and pulling me up with him. He slow and gently removes every piece of my clothing. I blush and immediately cover my stomach when he removed my shirt. 

 

“I wish I had my hoodie…” I mutter as he pulls off my pants. I pull my knees to my chest and look at Patton and Logan who are casually making out while Logan slowly undresses Patton.

 

“Why do you want to cover yourself…?” Roman mutters running a hand along my leg. 

 

“I'm fat and ugly…” I mumble tugging at the fluffy black blanket Patton and Logan happened to be making out on.

 

“No your not. Never say that again.” Roman growls. “You shouldn’t hide yourself Virgil. Your beautiful and nothing but that.” He whispers tugging at my arms. I push his hands away and should have him back sitting on his stomach. I run my hand along his abbs and glare at him. 

 

“Look at you, you and Logan are gods compared to me. Patton is skinny and Im fat as hell and It never goes away! No matter how much I’d starve myself I would still be pudgy. I tried to work out like you guys and again, no results! Don’t come telling me I'm beautiful when your handsome as hell looking the way you do. You have no idea what It’s like being so repulsive and unattractive as I am.” I hissed covering my stomach again and sitting back on the pillows making myself into a ball. Patton and Logan had stopped and were staring at me. “W-What…!?” I snapped frowning and curling into a smaller ball. 

 

“Virgil...Why do you-Why are you…?” Patton sputters crawling over to me. I groan burying my head in my knees. 

 

“Your all so out of my league...I half expect you all to ditch me or kick me out for all the trouble I’ve caused...not to mention I'm disgusting physically and personality wise compared to you all...” I sigh and they narrow their eyes pinning me.

 

“None of those things are true Virgil.” Logan shouts. 

 

“Bullshit!” I cry out struggling against them trying to cover my gross flabby pale stomach but my arms are pinned to my sides. Patton rains down from above and starts nibbling on my lower lip. I growl lightly and refuse to let him in. Huffing he moves down and licks at my neck causing me to squirm. “Seriously!?” I whine.

 

“Yes.” He smiles going back to licking and suckling at my skin. The others join and I continue to squirm unsure if its discomfort or something else… Soon enough there were teeth marks and red spots all over my body. They’d be gone by morning though thankfully. 

 

“Seriously…?” I whine squirming again.

 

“Yes. Your beautiful and we couldn’t help but indulge in our primal urges and ravish you a bit.” Logan grins and I blush.

 

“Lo we really need to work on your dirty talk…” Roman mutters before seeing me. “Never mind. Your words have clearly flustered him.” he mutters impressed as I close my eyes. They let me go and cuddle me wrapping us all up under a large grey comforter and the fuzzy black blanket. I sigh and curl into the closet on- Patton whos staring at me quietly with a frown.

 

“I love you...and I for one thing your chubbiness is endearing…!” He huffs kissing me and mumbling a quiet goodnight. I blush and whisper it back as Roman spoons Logan mumbling goodnight to us. Patton pulls me into his chest and I sigh in content against him slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

The days after that blend together with lots of white rooms, scientists and other people asking and testing stupid things on me and Patton mainly. Things like our vitals, blood, and reflexes. Comparing them to humans, seeing how we reacted to different blood types, unfortunately testing a few old hunter methods like garlic and silver. The garlic didn’t affect me but it did Patton, the silver hurt us both though. Though Logan and Roman came in and put a stop to the tests. During our little week I felt so much love. Every night we’d strip down and cuddle. During which they worshiped my body and helped me gain a little more confidence in my...curvy form. The whole thing was alright until I was hit by fear, I had to explain everything to Valerie as in my entire life story really, It took about a day and a half but It left us both satisfied, me for getting it all out. The feelings I felt growing up, the things I’m still afraid to talk about with Logan, Roman, and even Patton too. The things I had to do to survive...how I’d track all the bad vampires we killed, how I knew some other nameless vampires via social media. Of course I didn’t tell them their names or even account names much to their dismay but I told them if they could guarantee their safety than I would. Valerie seemed alright with that and asked me if I had any solutions to which I responded, 

  
“Let them be registered as vampires. It doesn't have to be a big deal, just instead of human on their birth certificates or drivers licence you could add vampire  and have blood banks for them. So much animal bloods wasted all the time, people don't realize that we vampires can survive off it. Granted It's nothing compared to human but it sustained me my entire childhood.” I shrug. She gapes at me but nods.

 

“Your aware this could cause a lot of issue for young vampires right? Like what If they’d be bullied and got into fights-”   
  


“Hold vampires and humans accountable of their actions. Decide who would cause a fight and punish them accordingly. If they get in a fight they’ll know what they’ve done is wrong, humans and vampires all know what they do and aren’t stupid, that being said if they do something bad they should be punished the same.” 

 

“Hmm I’ll bring it up with my advisers soon. Tomorrow you all will be released you remember this correct?”

 

“Yes. I'm excited to go home…” I mumble. She nods.

 

“I hope you all live long and prosper. Also I’d like to tell you, you're still the number one hunter group. People are just a bit hesitant with you and Patton's vampirism, however none of you will be unemployed for this or treated different. Also good luck choosing something to wear.” She smiles vanishing. I freeze for a second in confusion turning to see her gone. 

 

“What do you mean!?” I call to no one in particular. After that I went back into our little home away from home. Patton and Logan made dinner while Roman and I played a disney trivia game on his phone. It was a nice night in, after dinner was made we all just settled down on the couch and watched a scary (non vampire related) movie. It was wonderful being able to cling to Logan and Roman shamelessly when I got scared. Or almost shamelessly considering Roman still liked to tease me. After a bit we all drifted to sleep again. 

  
When I woke Logan and Roman were up tidying up and placed our suits that had been cleaned in front of us to change into. I thank them and did as needed as did Patton. I changed fast but it didn’t stop them from looking unfortunately. I huffed once dressed and sat on the couch turning on the TV and watching some steven universe. Patton curled up next to me and Roman and Logan plopped down next to us too after a bit while we all waited to be retrieved and taken home. They came still holding guns but not treating us as rudely as they had when we first arrived. Our parents are waiting outside in their own cars with hunter vans in the front and back of their cars. Logan and Roman go in Mrs.Princes while I and Patton move to kiss and hug our mother and father while a gun man struggles to hold an umbrella over him for his own safety. Whether or not he actually needs it im not sure. Getting in the care Patton chats with our parents and I dozed off and woke up feeling the car jerk to a stop. I fell out of my seat and groaned looking around. The others smiled at me and helped me out of the car. I yawned looking around confused before my eyes lit up. Our home! We’re finally home! I smiled and hugged my parents kissing them and hugging them goodbye and hoping out to meet Logan and Roman eagerly looking for Patton before realizing he was in the car sniffling and holding his hand to his chest. Concerned I moved over to him as did the others. Mom and dad are panicking and debating whether or not to call 911.

 

“Pat…?” I whisper as he cries.   
  


“I-I got burned…! I-I don’t understand…!?” He whimpers showing us a terrible charred and burnt spot on his hand. All of us gasp.

 

“I-It’s because he’s turned...he’s not a pureblood like me…The suns deadly to hm...” I muttered solemnly. 

  
“That makes no sense though, he’s had some direct contact with sunlight since he’s been changed though..” Logan mutters. The gun men are watching us skeptically. Panicking I lunge at Patton and kiss him hard and deep. The gun man groans from behind us and mutters a gruff,  _ Seriously? Fucking fags…  _ Which in turn makes Logan, myself, Roman, and Patton pissed. However were smarter and know better than to retaliate. My brain being the little shit it is gets a brilliant idea.

 

“P-Pat...Bite me!” I fake moan and he smiles catching off and happily doing as I tell him. I purr at the pleasant feeling of his fangs heating up my cold skin as he sucks my blood eagerly. Logan and Roman both stare at us wantonly and I smirk at them. Roman sees this as a challenge though and being the jerk he is, flips the tables on me.

 

“Logan I think now's the time.”

 

“Yes Roman, if you would care to do the honor?” 

 

“Oh you know it.” He purrs kissing Logan and turning to us. “So loves, Seeing as we’re free and all and our lives aren’t in impending danger anymore I think now's a better time than ever to ask, will you twol go on a date with us?” He grins and Patton and I both freeze turning to him and Logan with frozen shocked faces. 

  
“Yes!” We shout in unison jumping into their awaiting arms. I laugh pecking Roman and turn to do the same to Logan when I realize, Pattons in the sun. He’s unaffected though and leaves bloody kisses all over Logan's face and neck much to his dismay.

 

“Pat…” I mutter and he looks up at me confused. “Sun.” I gesture up and he screams looking down at himself in panic before freezing. His scream drew everyone's attention, he quickly puts his arms up and bites out a few fake laughs.

 

“S-Sorry! Though a spider was on me…!” He shouts and they all yell at him and walk away. 

 

“Come here boys and give us hugs and kisses goodbye!” Mom huffs. Patton and I do as told while Logan and Roman are awkwardly forced to hug her and my father chuckling. Mrs.Princes makes us all do the same before they and the gunmen all leave driving off leaving nothing but the new cameras as a reminder of the hell we’d just been through. We stand quietly staring at our house for a while… 

 

“Hm…” Logan takes a swipe of my blood with his finger from his neck and gags. “Must be something about your blood perhaps.” He mumbles hugging and kissing me.  

 

“So where are we going?” Patton chirps after a while.

 

“It’s going to be a surprise.” Logan smiles and Patton and I lock gazes. His confused and mine in realization. So this is what Valerie ment… I huff and grab their hands leadinging them inside our home as the last of the gunmen leave. I sigh seeing our messy home and turn to the others.

 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news as usual but, this place needs cleaned up, they messed it up while installing the damned cameras.” I huff. The nod and that's how we spend our first night home… Our home. How we went from roommates, enemies, and friends, to lovers all in the span of a month I don't know. But I can’t complain because even though everything's changed for us- it's almost like nothing has. All of this feels right. This is the most content I’ve ever felt in my life. As in zero fears or anxieties right now. Or at least it was until I remembered I’ve got a date with three awesome guys all whom are out of my league. What am I going to wear!? What if I act weird!? What if- God help me now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it and am so very appreciative of the supportive comments and kudos you all gave me. Thank you all very much. And to those who wanted it, I'll be working on a smutty bonus chapter that will be up shortly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus Christmas Smut :3

Heart beats pounding, blood rushing, four sets of footsteps rushing up the stairsteps,  and panting. Those were the sounds of a successful date night and the only sounds heard in the house as a door burst open. Someone’s hand flipped on the lightswitch revealing a queen sized bed covered in throw pillows, a soft velvet red comforter, and now two panting flushed vampires. They were in Romans room, how fitting they’d end up in the hopeless romantics room.

“Mmm...mmmhmm…” The pureblood moaned his legs wrapped around the cause of his pleasure, that being the other vampire in the room who was teasing him. Patton licked and sucked at his neck smiling once he discovered the purple headed boys sweet spot. 

  
“AH!” Virgil cries out arching his back, unintentionally pressing himself more into Patton. 

  
“Someone’s happy to see his daddies…” Patton chuckled as Virgil blushed burying his head in Patton's chest wrapping his arms around his neck and looking up to Roman and Logan expectantly. Patton smirked doing the same to the two boys who’d previously just been watching and slowly stripping from their shirts and blazers. Patton turned to Virgil who looked absolutely sinful. What had surprised and made he, Roman, and Logan proud hours earlier now only was a painful reminder of how horny they were. In a black strapless cocktail dress and some suggestive black lingerie underneath along with alarmingly thin heels, Virgil was the image of their most erotic fantasies. Patton pushed him off making the vampire whimper as Patton crawled off the bed facing Logan and Roman. Patton pulled Logan down by the tie that remained on his neck against his bare chest and pushed past his lips. Logan gasps as Patton's tongue explores every crevice of his mouth before he finally regains control of his body and slides his own tongue against Pattons and begins to fight for dominance, Patton immediately backs down with a pleased sound and allows Logan to run his hands through his hair meanwhile Virgil whines slowly grinding on the bed watching them hard and throbbing. Roman in the meantime wastes no time in stripping himself of all his clothing and is stroking himself to the pornigraphic sight infront of him. He tilts his head back and lets out a deep girdle moan drawing Virgil and the others attention. Virgil crawls over and kicks off his heels wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him down on top of him. Roman moans at the contact while Patton and Logan give each other a final chaste kiss before stripping themselves quickly both painfully hard. 

 

“Mmphh...R-Roman!” Virgil moans as Roman grinds against him kissing and sucking at his neck running his hands up and down Virgil’s curvaceous thighs and sides making him moan. 

 

“Virge…!” He growls moving his hands down lower grabbing Virgil’s plush ass without shame. 

 

“What do you two think your doing…?” Logan speaks making them both freeze turning to the tallest in the room. He looms over them with Patton by his side both nude. Roman and Virgil's eyes widen as Logan and Patton pull them apart. Patton runs his hands over Romans abs and sits on his lap grinding hard against him and teasing him with kisses. Virgil stares challengingly at Logan who stands with his arms crossed staing expectantly at him at the foot of the bed. Virgil crawls forwards and spreads his legs making the others eyes widen and stare at the thin black lace covering Virgil's modesty, flashing Logan an aloof look Virgil leans forwards and gently grabs the tie still around his neck pulling him down to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Come on daddy...show me what you’ve got.” He smirks pulling away. Meanwhile Patton's pushed Roman back onto the bed and is trailing kisses down from his lips, neck, and stomach to his hard member. Roman shivers watching him and moans when Patton envelops the tip of member in his wet hot mouth. He struggles not to push further into the heat arching and groaning slightly. Patton smiles and hollows his cheeks taking more of the length into his mouth using his tongue to run along the sensative slit and viens. He has Roman as a panting and moaning disheveled mess in no time. 

 

Logan shoves Virgil onto the bed pinning him. Virgil pants his unbeating heart racing, he looks over and smiles seeing Roman melted to the bed. 

  
“I want to be like that…” Virgil whispers against Logans lips before kissing him softly, Logan however turns it rough and forces his tongue in, he immediately starts sucking at Virgil's sensitive fangs making him moan high and breathfully. “L-Logan…! Yes…!” He purrs and arches trying to get more contact. Logan groans and shoves him down though. He leans down and starts nibbling on Virgil's ear making him squirm.    
  


“I want to do so many things to you…” Logan whispers. “But I’ve got to be patient...as do you. They want to help me dishevil you…But a little foreplay never hurt anyone…” He grins wolfishly sliding down Virgil's still clothing clad body. Virgil gasps when Logan sits at his feet and bends down to lick at his lace clad thighs. Tugging the stockings down slightly he licks and kisses at Virgil’s thick(c)k creamy white thighs. Virgil shivers running his hands down Logans back, his black nails highly contrasting against Logans also rather pale skin. As Logan moves closer to Virgil’s nether regions Virgil begins to pant louder and leave light pink scratches on his back his legs spread and quivering, Logan has to hold them apart as he bites and sucks on Virgil's right leg just beside the lace that separates him from Virgil's hard throbbing length. Logan smirks looking into Virgil's dark brown eyes blowing on the thin lace making him mewl and wrap his legs around Logan's head when he’s let his guard down. Virgil purrs in satisfaction holding Logan there who tries to pry Virgil's legs apart. Patton notices the struggle at the base of Romans length before pulling off slowly teasing him a little more making Roman moan and whine once he stops. He sits up frustrated before seeing Virgil panting and trying to trap Logan. 

  
Roman growls and crawls over behind Logan and prys Virgil's legs apart making the pureblood whine. Patton purrs and nuzzles at Virgil's neck, he submits and allows Patton to do as he pleases, Patton climbs on his torso and grinds against his cocktail dress dampening it with precum moaning while biting into Virgil's collar bone making the Pureblood feel ecstasy. It burns through Virgil's blood and goes straight to his crotch making him throb in need. Whimpering Virgil tries to grind back against Patton to no avail. Logan and Roman collect themselves pulling Patton and Virgil apart making them both whine and growl. They die out however once Logan pulls Virgil up and unties his cocktail dress. Virgil's eyes widen and immediately tries to stand up and take it off himself however Roman pushes him down. Logan and Patton pull the dress down slightly exposing Virgil's pale chest and pink nipples, they stand up hard from all the excitement. Roman crawls onto his chest and begins to suck and pinch the buds making the pureblood scream in pleasure and pain.

 

“R-ROMAN! UGH!” He cries clutching Romans hair running his fingers though it so hard he can feel Romans scalp. “Mmphm…!” He moans when Logan and Patton pull it down further each grinding against one of his legs in the process groaning. This continues for a while before Virgil starts to grow impatient.

 

“Ngh...Roman!” He cries his nipples an angry red clearly sore. The athletic hunter looks up his lips swollen with a smug grin.    
  


“That's not what you call me.” He growls. Virgil blushes and pants looking away. Roman slides further down his legs pushing Logan and Patton back who are making out and grinding messily, they look up startled as Roman leans down and licks at the lace fabric that strains against Virgil's length. He cries out and tries again to trap Roman with his thick hickey covered thighs, Romans quick however and stops him.

 

“What do you say baby?” He whispers teasing Virgil by pulling at the lacey garments. Logan and Patton remove the dampened stockings they’d been grinding on with smirks as Virgil whines. 

  
“Please!” Virgil begs desperately.

 

“Please what…?” Roman groans running a hand down his chest intentionally touching one of Virgil's sore nipples.    
  


“Please...DADDY!” He cries arching off the bed. Roman without hesitation pulls the lace panties down and engulfs Virgil's small member making him cry out and smother Romans head between his legs. Patton smirks and shoves his fingers in Virgil's mouth. Virgil shamelessly sucks them one by one moving his tongue around them making Logan and Patton groan. Patton takes his hand out leans against the headboard blushing as he takes his hand and begins to push into his tight hole maintaining eye contact with Logan who stares hungrily. He whimpers at the discomfort but continues to finger himself dripping precum. Logan groans and crawls over putting his legs on his shoulder and shoving his head into Patton's ass biting and sucking hungrily before sucking and drilling his tongue into Patton's slightly loosened hole. He cries out pushing back on Logan's face.

 

“D-Daddy yessss!” Logan abruptly stops and sits up making Patton whine.

 

“R-Roman…prep Virgil.” Roman nods and stops just as Virgil tenses almost at his release. He whines angry but sucks on Romans fingers none the less spreading his legs to reveal his winking hole. Roman stared in astonishment turning to the others with a growing grin. 

  
“He may not need much…” He mutters taking his fingers out and slowly pushing in the tense muscle that already feels like it's trying to suck him in farther. Virgil whines and pushes back against the finger unsatisfied. Roman hesitantly adds another and Virgil adjusts for a moment before slowly sliding up and down it again. He audibly groans once Roman adds a third. Logan strokes Patton lazily in his lap while they watch the other two. Roman fingers him longer than necessary even after brushing his prostate seeing just how deep he can go. Half of his hands inside when he thinks he’s found the end, however Virgil surprises him again when he thrusts himself back and forth on Romans hand accidentally taking the rest of his hand in deeper with a loud moan. Roman, Patton, and Logan all stare mouths agape as he continues fucking himself with Romans hand watching his pink asshole stretch and clench around Romans arm.

 

“M-more!” he whines. Roman however pulls his arm out completely making him whine and claw at the sheets his gaping hole clenching around nothing. Tears stream down his face as he sits up his small member bright red demanding attention. Patton crawls over and starts making out with him stroking their lengths together while grinding.

 

“Daddies...Our l-little holes a-are hungry…!” Patton cries spreading his cheeks to flash his own puckered hole. Logan and Roman spring into action, Roman mounts Patton and thrusts away ignoring Patton's cries of pain trying to find his prostate. Within seconds Patton's moaning through the tears pushing back and still making out with Virgil who mewls when Logan thrusts in and his hole has to stretch a bit to accommodate his girth and length that fills him in all the right ways. Roman and Logan bite at their necks thrusting in so deep and fast that all they can do is pant and moan no longer even kissing just leaning against each other for support. Virgil is the first to cum, the white substance splattering against Patton’s chest and his hole clenching like a vice death grip on Logans member making him cum as well hot, deep, and heavy inside of Virgil who falls slack against Patton. Patons moans as Roman jackhammers into him growling with a smile at the scene in front of them when Patton releases on Virgil's limp form joining him and sliding off a still hard Roman. Roman groans in frustration and wraps a hand around himself when another forgine one stops him. He looks up confused before blushing.

 

“Let daddy take care of you…” 

 

“L-Logan you're not-” Logan glares warningly and Roman immediately looks down. “Sorry daddy...please help me…” He whimpers. Logan smiles and sets Roman in his lap and strokes his length quickly squeezing and playing with the head. Roan thrusts into his hand kissing him desperately when Logan teases him sliding his finger through the slit making Romans eyes shoot open as he cries out arching against him cumming hard. Patton and Virgil lay curled up together watching them fondly with half lidded eyes. 

 

“T-Thank you daddy…” Roman smiles pecking Logans cheek and joining Patton and Virgil in their sticky cuddle session. Logan smiles at them shakily standing up and making his way to the bathroom, he takes a small tote and washcloth filling the tote with water before returning to his exhausted lovers. He takes them one by one scrubbing the drying cum off them before doing the same to himself. Once finished he dissposes of the cumstained blanket, tote, and wash rag stealing all their blankets and climbing into bed to sleep with his already sleeping lovers. Hes surprised however when they all cling to him. Roman on his shoulder near his neck with Patton and Virgil quietly puring, Patton on his chest and Virgil to his right. Logan smiles taking off his and Pattons glasses laying down and turning off the lights drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, this was my first smut, and have a merry Christmas and a happy new years!


End file.
